


Tabulatura

by Filigranka



Series: Nikt nie może zwieść słońca (no, poza księżycem) [13]
Category: Wiedźmin | The Witcher (Video Game), Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types
Genre: Community: Mirriel, F/M, Nietzsche Blake Derrida i in. oficjalnie popierają foe yay, OC tu OC tam OC siam, Worldbuilding, bawimy się konstrukcją świata przedstawionego, dialogi dialogi, drama przedramatyzowana, dworskie igry, fandom mi nie napisał, hate: connecting people vel negatywne emocje jako zaprawa, intrygi, podmiot czynności twórczych pisze by bawić autorkę, polityka polityka polityka, polskie fandomy są najlepsiejsze, wyrażenia nieprzystojne, żeglujemy nieodkrytymi shipami
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-30
Updated: 2016-11-30
Packaged: 2018-09-02 23:46:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 40,470
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8688262
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Filigranka/pseuds/Filigranka
Summary: Toussaint wystosowuje do Temerii oficjalne zaproszenia dla niejakiego Vernona Roche'a. Na tradycyjne uroczystości dożynkowe. A że wszyscy teraz, pod wspaniałym niflgaardzkim słońcem, są jedną rodziną, Roche nie za bardzo ma się jak wymigać. A na miejscu, poza dworskimi obyczajami, turniejami i nieznośną arystokracją, czeka, go - oczywiście - ta przeklęta polityka.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> **Varia:** Napisane na akcję "Tasiemiec" na Mirriel (zasady akcji są proste, tekst ma mieć minimum 20 tys. słów). 
> 
> Chciałabym bardzo podziękować i zadedykować rzecz mojemu tematowi wsparcia, który był cudowny, najcudowniejszy na świecie, najwspanialszy, kibicował mnie (i psu, który po drodze złamał sobie, biedactwo, łapy i wielce tym od pisania odciągał), dopingował, wyszukiwał mi sukienki, głaskał po głowie, znosił gadanie o perfumach, podawał pomysły... Dziękuję Wam wszystkim bardzo, bardzo, bardzo! Brethil, ginny358, Andromedzie, Anat, Eti, Chomikowi, Tinie, die Otter, Elissie, Rudbekii i Hasz, które wspierały mnie jeszcze pozaforumowo - jesteście wspaniałymi, kochanymi, cudownie cierpliwymi ludźmi.
> 
> Dziękuję moderacji Mirriel za zorganizowanie Tasiemca - gdyby nie ten bacik, to pewnie nigdy bym tego nie napisała, a tu jest jeden czy dwa elementy world-buildingu, które chciałam opowiedzieć. I parę innych "które chciałam", rzeczy. Dziękuję!
> 
>  **Technikalia:** motto jest z 11 Kazania z 36 Kazań Viveka, które są zawarte w grze Morrowind. Jako autora podałam tego, o którym zwykle się mówi, że je napisał, ale w sumie, jak to z grami bywa, Morrowind należy w istocie do całego tworzącego go zespołu. Moja najnajgra. Tyle moich ukochanych cytatów z niej pochodzi... Tytuł tym razem nie pochodzi znikąd. ;) Wersja wrzucona tutaj jest wersją w stosunku do tej Tasiemcowej poprawioną i rozszerzoną o te parę scen, które powinny uczynić fabułę nieco klarowniejszą i lepiej skomponowaną. I niektóre postaci dostały więcej miejsca (nawet nie tylko elfiki). Można byłoby to rozbudować jeszcze dalej, ale kiedyś trzeba się zatrzymać, prawda?
> 
> Sceny erotyczne wywaliłam, bo mam na to kramik, a nie były istotne dla fabuły. U mnie jak zwykle, motywy i wersje światów/postaci wędrują pomiędzy tekstami, więc tutaj jest wersja Roche'a i Franceski (i zakończeń) z _Lisiego zmierzchu_. Ale znajomość tego krótkiego cracku raczej nie jest wymagana.

_(O)ne and one, eleven, an inelegant number. Which of the ones is the more important? Could you ever tell if they switched places?_  
     (J)eden i jeden, jedenaście, to nieprzystojna liczba. Czy zauważyłbyś, gdyby jedynki zamieniły się miejscami?  
     M. Kirkbride, Kazania Viveca w grze Morrowind  


 

     „Nie ma mowy”, powiedział Roche. I zaraz dodał „kurwa”. Tak, by już nikt w tej marionetkowej Radzie Regencyjnej nie mógł mieć wątpliwości, że Vernon się nie nadaje.  
     Vincent Kimbolt, bratanek wiadomego chuja Kimbolta, ostentacyjnie wyziewał w odpowiedzi:  
     — Tak.  
     — I, kropka, kurwa. To znaczy: i, kurwa, kropka — podrzucił Talar, człowiek z władzą, niestety, niemarionetkową.  
     Roche nie zamierzał kapitulować. Wszak ten odcinek między Aedirn a Dol Blathanną utrzymali trzy dni, nie minuty.  
     — To ty sam jedź.  
     — Mnie nie zapraszają.  
     — Za to zapraszają niby mnie? Człowieka niskiego stanu?  
     — Mamy już trzynasty wiek. Księżna nie troszczy się o oficjalne funkcje i oficjalne stany. Jest pod tym względem bardzo nowoczesna — podrzuciła słodkim głosem Maria Luiza la Valette.  
     — Księżna pani zaprasza ciebie. Na tradycyjne łowy i festiwal. Oni tam mają bzika na punkcie tradycji. Nie mamy jak odmówić. Zresztą, Toussaint to piękna kraina, wypoczniesz sobie. Potraktuj to jak urlop.  
       
       
       
Vernon wyruszył z orszakiem. Po pierwsze: żeby okazać potęgę Temerii. Po drugie: dla ochrony. Nawet jeśli Toussaint było bluszczem na zamku Nilfgaardu, to z okazji dorocznych łowów zjeżdżała się tam cała śmietanka Północy. Północy, która Roche’a najchętniej by obecnie zabiła.  
     Tę drugą część – czyli obstawę – Vernon, nowy konetabl Temerii, jeszcze by zdzierżył. Pierwszej – czyli dworu właściwego, jakichś paziów, paradnych rycerzy w równie paradnych strojach, synów najprzedniejszej szlachty, dam dworu, które chciały się ad fontes uczyć elegancji, kucharzy, krawców, balwierzy i reszty tałatajstwa – szczerze nie znosił nawet w Wyzimie. Zwłaszcza, dotąd sądził, w Wyzimie.  
     Teraz miał się przekonać, że Wyzima to były piękne czasy, gdy mógł przynajmniej tej wyfiokowanej sfory unikać, a nie siedzieć z nią w jednym gościnnym skrzydle – ale Wyzima se ne vrati. Przynajmniej przez najbliższe kilka tygodni.  
     — Wizerunek pańskiej osoby wydatnie wpływa na wizerunek całej Temerii w oczach dostojników nie tylko Północy, lecz także Nilfgaardu — pouczał Vernona jakiś w dupę chędożony arbiter elegantiarum, Lucien Laloux, człowiek w wieku niemal Jana Natalisa, a nadal ubierający się jak fircyk. — Jak z tego wynika, wizerunek pańskiej osoby musi być nie-na-gan-ny. Dlatego podwyższycie trochę kołnierz, mistrzu — teraz zwrócił się do krawca, który właśnie wciskał Roche’a w srebrno-błękitny dublet. — Żeby podkreślić linię ramion.  
     Vernon zaciskał zęby. Nie znosił balów. Do tej pory przeżywać je z godnością pomagała mu myśl o tym, że w istocie jest to odpowiednik wystawy krów – tylko w wypomadowanej, pozłacanej wersji. Do tej pory wszakże mógł sobie na sprawę patrzyć z dystansu, bo nie on był wystawianą krową. On był tylko jednym z obsługi. Sprzątał, krzątał się, podsłuchiwał, odgrywał rolę królewskiego ogara. Oceniano go, zaiste, ale innymi kryteriami. Takimi zostawiającymi więcej luzu. I wygodniejsze stroje, i...  
     I właśnie zamieniał się w jednego z tych chędożonych szlacheckich drani, którzy zazdrościli wolności swoim harującym jak woły chłopom. Oto do czego doprowadzało go to cholerne Toussaint. I to jeszcze nim do tych nilfgaardzkich kwiatuszków przybył.  
     — Radziłbym jeszcze wypchać trochę łydki. — Głos krawca wdarł się w myśli Roche’a. — Bo wyglądają cokolwiek cherlawo...  
     Gdyby nie to, że eleganckie wdzianko krępowało ruchy i, jako jeszcze niegotowe, cokolwiek piło w cokolwiek newralgicznych miejscach, Vernon by najpewniej mistrza mody najwyższej zadusił.  
     — Moje łydki widziały więcej walki niż całe rycerstwo księżnej pani razem wzięte — syknął.  
     — Ależ oczywiście. Któż śmiałby zaprzeczyć? Ale nie wyglądają. — Krawiec bezczelnie się uśmiechał.  
     Roche zaczynał dostrzegać u niego wyraźne oznaki mieszanej krwi. Te uszka jakby ostrzejsze, nozdrza delikatne, wzrost spory, no i te zainteresowania artystyczne...  
     — A wygląd to rzecz podstawowa — wtrącił gładko Lucien. — Ma się tylko jedną szansę, by zrobić odpowiednie pierwsze wrażenie.  
     Jeszcze jedna uwaga, obiecał sobie w duchu Vernon, jeszcze jedna przymiarka, kołnierz, kontrafałda albo koronka, a zerwę z siebie te szmaty, zabiję pół delegacji i upozoruję atak giganta, a potem, rzekomo ciężko ranny, zawrócę do Wyzimy.  
     — Elaine vare te laethenne, mirra... ard’nne.  
     Lucien zamrugał. Krawiec aż odwrócił głowę. Toruviel posłała mu ostre spojrzenie i mężczyzna natychmiast wrócił do pracy.  
     Roche też był zaskoczony, tak po prawdzie. Większość Wiewiórek – byłych Wiewiórek – unikała fraternizowania się z Dh’oinne. Zwykle w towarzystwie ludzi milczała jak głaz, odpowiadając najwyżej na bezpośrednie pytania i recytując meldunki. Toruviel co prawda głośno twierdziła, że zależy jej na międzygatunkowej współpracy, ale wyniosłość tudzież unoszenie się godnością przy każdej pierdole skutecznie oddzielały ją od ludzkich kolegów.  
     Po dobrym roku takich stosunków nie spodziewano się elfach nawet zwyczajnego „cholera, ale leje”, a co dopiero komentowania – komplementowania – wyglądu konetabla. Toruviel miała za zadanie stać pod ścianą i pilnować, by kreator mody nie odkrył w sobie żyłki redańskiego patrioty i nie wyłupił konetablowi szpilką oka, a nie oceniać owego kreatora zdolności.  
     Chociaż, z drugiej strony, skoro kobieta, do tego elfka, twierdziła, że Roche wygląda dobrze, to może coś w tym było. Może nie warto się o te dodatkowe kontrafałdy i insze bzdety wykłócać.  
     Ale niezależnie od palącego problemu kontrafałd pewne sprawy były priorytetowe.  
     — Wspólny jest językiem urzędowym Temerii.  
     Panowanie nad wojskiem, na przykład.  
     — Całkiem dobrze wyglądacie w tym ubraniu. Mogę poprosić Ves, żeby potwierdziła, jeśli nie chcecie zaufać elfiemu oku. — Toruviel wzruszyła ramionami; to „wy”, formę zwracania się do Vernona we wspólnym, negocjowali byli chyba z cztery dni, pod koniec których Talar był już niemal gotów się zgodzić, by powiewiórczy żołnierze Temerii do konetabla mówili per „człowieku”. — Jestem pewna, że to samo powie.  
     — A kiedy ty niby się z Ves tak zaprzyjaźniłaś, pułkowniku? — Roche poczuł ni to niepokój, ni to zaintrygowanie.  
     Ves, od wyzwolenia Temerii też pułkownik, chociaż – bardzo fortunnie – oddelegowany do ćwiczenia żołnierzy i zaszczytu ochrony Roche’a, była wobec elfów uprzedzająco grzeczna. I trzymała je na jeszcze większy dystans niż one resztę wojska.  
     — Nie przyjaźnimy się — Toruviel prawie wypluła te słowa. — Ale skoro wyglądacie dobrze, to każda kobieta wam to potwierdzi. A wyglądacie — powtórzyła z naciskiem, powoli, jak na siebie, to bardzo łagodnym tonem.  
     Vernon miał wrażenie, że jest traktowany jak wariat albo dziecko. Ewentualnie idiota. Zmusił wargi do uśmiechu, podziękował za opinię i resztę przymiarki spędził wpatrzony w ścianę. Licząc do tysiąca. I wspak. We wspólnym, starszej, nilfgaardzkim, a nawet krasnoludzkim – co było tym trudniejsze, że krasnoludy zachowały w nazewnictwie resztki systemu dwunastkowego.  
     Ledwie krawiec z baronem wyszli, Roche rzucił wielojęzyczną wiązankę przekleństw.  
     — Co obiecał ci Lucien, żebyś się wtrąciła? — prychnął na końcu. — Sukienkę?  
     — Nic. — Toruviel ani drgnęła. — Za to wyście wyglądali, jakbyście mieli zaraz kogoś zabić. I ja pewnie, jako niższa szarżą, musiałabym sprzątać.  
     Vernon był akurat na dziewięćset dwudziestu trzech. Zaczął liczyć dalej.  
     Dziewięćset dwadzieścia cztery. Dawne Wiewióry były przydatne. Dziewięćset dwadzieścia pięć, dziewięćset dwadzieścia sześć. Uczciwie służyły Temerii. Przemieszanie ludzkich i elfich straży pozwalało Roche’owi spać spokojnie – żadnego spisku te dwie nienawidzące się strony nie byłyby w stanie zawiązać. Dziewięćset trzydzieści dwa. Wzięcie paru ważniejszych eksterrorystów na zakładników... to jest, do delegacji... zabezpieczało tyły. Toruviel, tutaj, przy Vernonie, stojąca pod ścianą i na pewno drwiąca w duchu, była więc przydatna krajowi. Dziewięćset czterdzieści. Stanowisko konetabla i bohatera narodowego, poza takimi szykanami jak konieczność zachowywania manier czy bycia przyzwoitym dla ludu, miało też pewne zalety. Dziewięćset pięćdziesiąt dwa. Na przykład dobrą pensję, własne skrzydło w zamku, pałac w Wyzimie, wpływ na losy państwa, szacunek, obstawę, drwiącą sobie z niego pod ścianą...  
     Cholera. Dziewięćset. sześćdziesiąt. osiem.


	2. Chapter 2

W Toussaint czekało na Roche’a dokładnie to, czego się spodziewał: absurdalnie śmieszne tradycje, absurdalnie śmieszny manieryzm, absurdalnie śmieszni rycerze oraz absolutnie nieśmieszna pogarda i docinki. Aczkolwiek zawoalowane, zakryte warstwami manier, tradycji i uprzedzającej grzeczności. Takiej, że niby nic jej zarzucić nie można, ale obiekt czuje swą marność, małość tudzież pełne upokorzenie. Jeśli nie od razu, to po paru chwilach, jak już sobie na spokojnie przeanalizuje konwersacje.  
     Vernon podejrzewał, że tak naprawdę nie powinien się orientować w ogóle. Ci z mieszkańców Toussaint – a była to mniejszość, musiał przyznawać – którzy sobie na złośliwości pozwalali, zakładali pewnie, iż prostak z Północy nie zrozumie subtelności ich kpin. Ale niestety, niestety, Roche przez lata na ulicy i dworze nabrał wyczucia.  
     Czasami wolałby nie. Zwykle wtedy, gdy podmiot drwiący znajdował się poza zasięgiem jego władzy i bezpośredniej przemocy. A już zwłaszcza wtedy gdy z podmiotem drwiącym trzeba było nadal prowadzić uprzejmą, puściustką konwersację.  
     — To miłe z waszej strony, że próbujecie lokalnych trunków. I odważne, że stawiacie na nowości, nie tradycję. „Biały wilk” przebojem zawojował rynek, ale według mnie to gwiazda jednego, najwyżej dwóch sezonów. Ten wychwalany posmak owoców śliwy w ogonie jest przecież tak naprawdę strasznie wulgarny, od razu kojarzy się z samogonem. — Wysoki, smagły, ciemnowłosy Jan Vasseult, kawaler księżnej pani, skrzywił minimalnie usta, wskazując na kieliszek na w ręku Vernona. — A jak wy je znajdujecie?  
     Roche znajduje je przede wszystkim słabszym od samogonu. I ma w głębokim poważaniu te wszystkie winiarskie nuty, ogony, serca i głębię aromatów – wino w Toussaint jest dobre, to prawda, smaczne, to prawda, ale żadnemu alkoholowi na świecie Vernon nie zamierza wystawiać ołtarzyka i traktować ze śmiertelną powagą.  
     — Znajdujemy je jesiennym — odpowiedział szybko; Lucien bardzo dobrze go w drodze przeszkolił, a z całego tego zawodowego szkolenia Vernona wyciągnął wniosek, że znawcy wina, jak wszyscy znawcy na świecie, lubią, gdy o ich bziku mówi się poetycko.  
     Jan zamrugał, chyba zaskoczony. Roche już gratulował sobie konceptu, gdy doleciał go zapach lekkich owocowych perfum – jeżyna, dzika róża, cytrusy – i pojął, że to nie jego słowa wywołały u rozmówcy taką reakcję.  
     — Właśnie! Doskonale powiedziane! — Anarietta brzmiała władczo i nieco ostro, brwi miała zmarszczone. — Jak złota, ciepła jesień, czas, gdy owoce same spadają z drzew, a grona z kiści... Tak, to wino jest właśnie takie. Moglibyście przynieść nam po kielichu?  
     Jan Vasseult się skłonił i zmył jak niepyszny. Słusznie, bo ledwie odszedł o parę kroków, księżna pani, cała w purpurze oraz złocie, prychnęła:  
     — Cymbał! — Zwróciła się w stronę Vernona. — Przepraszam za niego. Nie powinien krytykować wyboru gości. Ani naszych lokalnych winnic. Nic taktu, nic patriotyzmu!  
     Roche pospieszył z zapewnieniami, że nie czuje się urażony. Księżna jego zapewnienia puściła mimo uszu.  
     — Nasi poddani rozbestwili się nieco po tej sprawie z Syanną. Z pewnością słyszeliście... Nie są do końca zadowoleni z wyroku. Niektórzy uważają, że okazaliśmy przyrodzoną naszej płci słabość i można nam wobec tego włazić na głowę.  
     — Popełniają błąd.  
     — Jeszcze jaki. Przekonają się. Skazałam rodzoną siostrę na dożywocie, dla byle szlachetki nie będę łaskawsza... Ale nie mówmy o polityce w czas święta. Podoba się wam w Toussaint, tuszę?  
     Tym razem zapewnił, że tak. Możliwie wytwornie. Przez sekundę rozważał nawet przysięgę na czaplę, bo Anarietta nie wyglądała na przekonaną.  
     — Po tych wszystkich wojennych przygodach musicie się nudzić tutaj, na dworze. Wielu z naszych rycerzy narzeka na to, kiedy wraca do domu z długich wypraw. Brakuje im rycerskiej glorii i okazji do chwalebnych czynów.  
     Roche nigdy nie nazwałby wojny ani swojej roboty w Pasach „okazją do chwalebnych czynów”. Rycerskiej glorii też tam nie było za wiele.  
     — Dziękuję Waszej Miłości za tak pochlebne porównanie.  
     Chyba ją rozbawił, bo zadrgały jej wargi i zaraz ukryła dół twarzy za pozłacanym wachlarzem.  
     — Nudzisz się, nudzisz. To niedopuszczalne, więc pomyśleliśmy, że powinniśmy osobiście zająć się waszymi rozrywkami.  
     Vernon rzucił się z kolejnymi zapewnieniami. Tym razem o wdzięczności. Anarietta przerwała je ruchem wachlarza.  
     — Słyszeliśmy, że doskonale rzucasz nożami. Mógłbyś nas nauczyć?  
     Gdyby nie to, że ostatnie lata nauczyły Vernona oczekiwać wszystkiego, chyba rozdziawiłby te wytresowane usta. Ze zdumienia.  
     — Ostatnio nabraliśmy przekonania, że musimy się umieć bronić. Sami. Poza tym, nasza siostra świetnie rzuca wszelkimi rodzajami ostrzy. W obecnej sytuacji nie możemy jej prosić, by nas przyuczała, ale chcielibyśmy móc z nią... przyjacielsko rywalizować.  
       
       
Nóż wbił się w drzewo. Daleko od namalowanej tarczy, ale przynajmniej w drzewo.  
     — Całkiem nieźle, Wasza Miłość. Uczyliście się już rzutu?  
     — Tylko w dziecięcych zabawach. Rybimi pęcherzami... Źle się to dla nas skończyło. I wcale nie nieźle, władca powinien świecić przykładem we wszystkim. — Anarietta uniosła granatową spódnicę prawie do kolan, idąc po mokrej trawie. — A to, tutaj? Byle pucybut by mnie pokonał.  
     — Nie można być najlepszym we wszystkim. I przyniósłbym ten nóż Waszej Miłości.  
     — Niby czemu? Ty trafiłeś do celu. My nie. Kto przegrywa, ten obrywa. Taką mamy w Tussaint tradycję.  
     — Ale my nie gramy, Wasza Miłość. Pojedynek między nami nie byłby uczciwy.  
     Księżna wyszarpnęła nóż z drzewa. Kawałki kory opadły na jej jasne, szerokie, bufiaste rękawy.  
     — Bo jesteśmy kobietą?  
     — Nie. Bo ja was uczę. Bo ja rzucam nożami zawodowo od dwóch dekad... hobbystycznie zaś od dzieciństwa... a wy zaczęliście ledwie parę dni temu. Bo...  
     — Od razu widać, że jesteś znajomym Geralta.  
     Tym zbiła Roche’a z pantałyku.  
     — Wypominasz nam właśnie naszą nieumiejętność. Kobiecie. Władcy. Zamiast zaprzeczyć — westchnęła lekko; miał wrażenie, że słyszy tłumiony chichot w tym westchnieniu. — Dobrze, że nie walisz nas po łapach linijką, jak nam źle idzie nauka.  
     Cóż, w takich sytuacjach mogła pomóc, Vernon wiedział (jednak coś wiedział; o kobietach, istotach u władzy, bajzlu towarzyskim), jedynie bezczelność.  
     — Mogę następnym razem przynieść linijkę, jeśli Wasza Miłość sobie życzy.  
     Przymrużenie oczu, drgnięcie kącika ust.  
     — To nie za ostro? Tak zaczynać znajomość...?  
     — Wy, Wasza Miłość, zaproponowaliście noże. — I słyszałem, że trzymacie w prywatnych pokojach akty, w tym swój własny.  
     Pokręciła głową ze śmiechem.  
     — To i wróćmy do noży. Bicie po łapach za bardzo kojarzy się nam z guwernantką. — Okręciła się nagle, bystra jak fryga. — Na jaką odległość potrafiłbyś trafić, profesorze?  
     — Zależy od wielkości i prędkości celu, światła, warunków pogodowych...  
     — A tamtą różę? Zetniesz ją? — Wskazała palcem duży, czerwony kwiat, oddalony o jakieś dziesięć metrów.  
     Potaknął, prawie odruchowo. Potem, równie odruchowo, zaczął się zastanawiać, czy księżna pani wszystkich mężczyzn traktuje z tą flirtującą manierą – co wydawało się prawdopodobne, jeśli wziąć pod uwagę dane wywiadu vel plotki – czy jednak chodzi tutaj o niego samego – co wydało się prawdopodobne znacznie mniej, zwłaszcza jeśli wziąć pod uwagę, że Anarietta odnowiła ostatnio znajomość z Jaskrem, w pełni korzystającym z przywilejów artystycznego, otwartego związku z Priscillą.  
     Chociaż, oczywiście, księżna też mogła mieć ochotę na otwarty związek. Pasowałoby jej to do temperamentu, pomyślał niemal melancholijnie Vernon, rzucając sztyletem. Niespecjalnie starannie nawet, raczej wyćwiczonym latami ruchem. Krzew róży nie stał aż tak daleko, by się szczególnie przykładać.  
     Wiedział, że trafi, więc ruszył w kierunku rośliny zaraz po rzucie. Nie zamierzał dopuścić, by władczyni znowu mu... aportowała. I bez tego Toussaińczycy patrzyli na niego jak na barbarzyńcę z Północy.  
     Anarietta rzuciła się za nim, ale że miała długą spódnicę, to Vernonowi wystarczyło wydłużyć kroku. Dopadł kwiatu pierwszy i mógł go wręczyć z ceremonialnym, przesadnie uniżonym ukłonem.  
     — Radziłbym wpiąć we włosy. Będzie ładnie kontrapunktowało ich kolor. Złotą biżuterię też.  
     Dłoń księżnej zamarła na chwilę przy gorsie – potem uniosła się do uszu, istotnie wplotła tam różę.  
     — Uważałbym jednak na kolce...  
     — Czasami warto się trochę podrapać. — Uśmiech. — Znajomy Geralta, jako żywo. Raz cię obraża, raz rozbraja, raz grozi linijką, raz zrywa różyczki... Czasami zastanawiamy się, czy wszyscy mężczyźni na Północy są tacy ciekawi, a ci w Nilfgaardzie to banda nudnych, idealnie wytresowanych kijów od szczotki, czy to po prostu przypadkowy dobór próby. Może interesujący Nilfgaardczycy nie odwiedzają Toussaint i powinniśmy popracować nad naszymi wizerunkiem.  
     — Myślę, że to raczej nudni... Nordlingowie — to obce, szufladkujące słowo, nadal z trudem przechodziło mu przez gardło — zostają w domach.  
     — Słusznie. Nie powinniście dawać papierów podróżnych żadnej nudnej osobie. To fatalnie wpływa na image kraju.  
     — Własne brudy należy prać w domu?  
     — I po cichu. Żeby nie przeszkadzać sąsiadom — w jej głosie pojawiła się ciężka nuta aluzji, ale Roche nie miał zielonego pojęcia, czego mogła dotyczyć; z Toussaint nigdy specjalnych zatargów nie mieli.  
     Trudno, zapyta się Luciena, a teraz uda głupiego – oby tylko księżna nie wzięła tego za surowość, odgrywanie roli, jakieś dalsze zaloty – i wróci do ćwiczeń.  
  


W drzwiach stały elfy. Jego, temerskie, elfy – w Toussaint od dawna trudno było o rodzime – wszystkie. Wyprostowane, w pozycji meldunkowej nieledwie. Cholera, jęknął w duchu Roche, a już chciałem iść wcześniej do łóżka.  
     Milczał. Elfy, oczywiście, też milczały. Od otwartych drzwi ciągnęło. Jeszcze całkiem niedawno Vernon po prostu by tym skurwysynom przyrżnął pięścią w zęby. Albo zatrzasnął drzwi przed nosem, jeśli nie z dumy, to dla dobra własnych korzonków. Jednak rok współpracy czyni cuda, więc po chwili przeniósł wymowne, ni to pobłażliwe, ni to rozczarowane, spojrzenie na Toruviel. Odczekał parę sekund.  
     — Chcielibyśmy porozmawiać. Prosimy — oznajmiła elfka.  
     — Domyślam się.  
     Spojrzały po sobie.  
     — Przepraszamy, że tak późno — dodała pułkownik, dosyć pokornie.  
     Roche z kamienną twarzą odsunął się od wejścia. Rzucił nawet chłodne „proszę”. Ale nie zamierzał proponować, by usiadły.  
     — Dowiedzieliśmy się, że jutro zaplanowano zwiedzanie zamku — zaczęła Toruviel, bardzo powoli, jakby ostrożnie stawiając głoski.  
     Vernon skinął głową. Nie chciało się mu strzępić języka.  
     — Chcielibyśmy zapytać o... — zawahała się lekko — ...o obstawę.  
     Uniósł brwi.  
     — Zgodnie z grafikiem. Nawet mniejsza, żeby nie urazić drogich gospodarzy. Pewnie ty i Ves wystarczycie, macie najwyższe szarże. Jeszcze jakieś istotne pytania? O to, z której strony wstanie słońce, może?  
     Zmilczały. I milczały ładne kilkanaście sekund, ale nie zbierały się do wyjścia.  
     — Opowiedzieć wam bajeczkę na dobranoc?  
     — Dziękujemy, nie trzeba. — Toruviel spojrzała mu prosto w oczy. — Chcielibyśmy prosić, żebyśmy mogli uczestniczyć w zwiedzaniu. Ubierzemy się po cywilnemu. Nie weźmiemy broni. Zrobimy wszystko zgodnie z waszymi wytycznymi.  
     Reszta potaknęła.  
     — Rozkazami — poprawił Roche miodowym głosem. — To jest wojsko, a nie jakaś chędożona zabawa w lesie. Czemu wam tak zależy na zwiedzaniu?  
     Właściwie pytał głupio. Albo złośliwie – o tej porze nie był pewien. Motywacje elfów były tak przejrzyste, jak woda w tym zdziwaczałym kraju, wystarczyło sobie przywołać ich tęskne, zachwycone spojrzenia w chwili wjazdu do stolicy.  
     — Bo chcemy obejrzeć zrabowane dziedzictwo naszego ludu. Wyzuto nas z praw, to przynajmniej... — Toruviel drgnęły brwi — ...przynajmniej popatrzymy.  
     Vernon przypomniał sobie, kątem umysłu, jaka część tej jego obstawy miała szansę zobaczyć Góry Sine czy choćby ruiny Shaerrawedd. Wyszło mu, według danych wywiadu i oficjalnych spisów, że Toruviel na pewno, a Myrh z C’haenem może. Czyli troje na dwunastu.  
     — I co, będziecie sobie rozdrapywać rany? Zwiedzanie mamy z przewodnikiem, a oficjalna historia Toussaint nie jest pisana z punktu widzenia nieludzi — wypomniał. — Na co wam to? Żeby się traumatyzować? Zamierzacie potem melancholijnie patrzeć z krużganków i rzucać się, w rozpaczy za minionym, z zamkowych wież? Czy się urazicie, spróbujecie wybić całą stolicę i polegniecie na polu chwały, czym wywołacie incydent dyplomatyczny?  
     O proszę, jak się rozgadał. Przebywanie z elfami tak na niego działało.  
     — Jesteśmy żołnierzami. Nie zamierzamy robić nic, co utrudniłoby nam wykonywanie obowiązków względem Temerii — stwierdziła gładko Toruviel. — Chcemy po prostu zwiedzić zabytkowy obiekt. Nie będziemy nawet komentować tej szowinistycznej propagandy, którą jutro, jak zauważyliście, zapewne uraczy nas przewodnik. Prosimy. Będziemy grzecznymi elfikami — ironia zabarwiła jej głos.  
     Zaraza. Roche nie znosił, kiedy obracano przeciw niemu jego własne ulubione powiedzonka. A może był teraz tym konetablem i od przesłuchań miał ludzi, jednak czasy tłuczenia... wydobywania informacji z więźniów wspominał bardzo miło.  
     Ale nie umiał być też, co mu nieustannie wypominała arystokracja, zdystansowany, obojętny i ogólnie po pańsku wyniosły wobec własnych ludzi. Z cywilami szło mu prosto, tego obić, tego poświęcić, tego zgnoić dokumentnie, lecz oddziały to zawsze była całkiem inna melodia. A ekswiewióry nie podlegały nikomu poza nim i generałami. I przyjechały tutaj jako jego obstawa.  
     Cholera. Najwyraźniej wobec własnych nieludzi też pańską swołoczą być nie potrafił.  
     — A róbta sobie, co chceta i idźta w cholerę — warknął Vernon. — Tylko bez żadnych uwag, broni, mundurów czy złośliwych spojrzeń. Wycieczka całkiem cywilna i cywilizowana. I nawet nie próbujcie dziękować, robię to dla siebie. Jak znam tę nadętą dworską bandę, to postarają się was nie urazić, czyli będą musieli zrezygnować z prezentacji historycznej. Mniej się wynudzę.  
  
  
Rzeczywistość okazała się nawet słodsza – przewodnicy nie tylko taktownie pominęli tę część historii Toussaint, która dotyczyła walk z elfami i cyklicznych pogromów (czyli, lekko licząc, połowę), ale też, żądni wiedzy, zaczęli wypytywać Vernonowe elfy o kwestie estetyczno-techniczno-symboliczne.  
     Rzeczone elfy, wywodzące się głównie z miejskich gett albo biedujących wsi, ewentualnie, jak Toruviel, pół życia głodujące w Górach Sinych, nie miały bladego pojęcia o, dajmy na to, symbolicznych znaczeniach ornamentyki florystycznej. Ale, jak to elfy, zachowywały dumne miny i, wielkopańsko cedząc przez ledwo otwarte usta oraz przeciągając zgłoski, mieszając starszą z nilfgaardzkim i wspólnym, zmyślały coś na poczekaniu.  
     Zamkowi historycy brali zaś owo plecenie za dobrą monetę. Niemal pękali z ekscytacji. Z tych bredni urodzą się pewnie z dwie książki tudzież siedem artykułów. Roche mało co nie umarł z tłumionego śmiechu.  
     — Cokolwiek z tych waszych wyjaśnień chociaż leżało koło prawdy? — zapytał, kiedy już ich odprowadzono, z wszelkimi honorami, na pokoje.  
     Spojrzały po sobie. Vernon czekał.  
     — A skąd mamy wiedzieć? — palnął wreszcie C’haen. — Może coś trafiliśmy. Trzeba znać prawdę, żeby móc ocenić zmyślenie.  
     Dał radę zabrzmieć jak mędrzec, dzielący się z maluczkimi wielką a tajemną mądrością, nie uczniak przyznający się do ignorancji, i Roche, błyskając zębami w uśmiechu, doszedł do wniosku, że jego elfy bywają nawet całkiem znośne. Czasami.  
     A potem rzucił okiem na Ves, na jej zaciętą minę, jej zbyt jowialny śmiech i zrozumiał, że Ves, biedactwo, też się na te elfie brednie dała nabrać.  
       
       
Jak dworzan i znacznej części dożynkowych gości Roche nie znosił – a oni ledwie ukrywali, że uważają go za błoto, które z jakiegoś powodu księżna doczepiła im do bucików – tak z Damienem dogadywali się dobrze. Chłop był konkretny, oddany pracy i w przeciwieństwie do przeciętnego mieszkańca Toussaint, gotów golnąć sobie coś mocniejszego od wina. Przynajmniej od czasu do czasu.  
     Ale akurat nie dzisiaj. Dzisiaj Damien sączył wino eleganckim łykami, kompletnie niepasującymi do jego postury, wąsisk i broni za pasem.  
     — Mam sprawę, w której mógłbyś mi pomóc. Nieoficjalnie, oczywiście. I jeśli zechcesz. Rozumiem, że konetabl Temerii w trakcie wizyty dyplomatycznej ma wiele obowiązków...  
     — Jaja sobie robisz? — Roche parsknął w kielich. — Pewnie, że zechcę. Ta dworska bezczynność wpędza mnie do grobu. Nic, tylko uczty i wino, wino i uczty, czasem jakaś przechadzka po ogrodach, od takiego trybu życia tylko się tyje i miażdżycy dostaje. A Talar nie da mi żyć, jeśli wrócę do Wyzimy z brzuszkiem.  
     Damien pokiwał głową z takim współczuciem, jakby całe życie nie robił nic, tylko wysłuchiwał wulgarnych przemów Talara. Roche’owi przypominał trochę Vincenta, też taki obowiązkowy człowiek, przywiązany do swojego miasta. Tylko Vincent w końcu się ogarnął, znalazł żonę i nieco przystopował z pozą cynicznego gliny – Damien nie miał zaś na to szansy, bo uczucia ulokował nie w burdelmamie, a królowej. Jeszcze głupiej.  
     — Porządny z ciebie chłop — mruknął Damien, tonem, który sugerował, że jest tym nieco zaskoczony. — Dzięki. Krasnoludy się nam ostatnio porżnęły, zatargi między gangami albo bójka po pijaku, cholera wie. Społeczność nabrała wody w usta. Normalnie machnąłbym ręką, ale królowa po tej sprawie z Syanną zrobiła się bardzo czuła na wszelkie... spektakularne akty nieporządku. Siedzą już ci, co zawsze. I milczą, jak zawsze. Wszystkich krasnoludów nie zamkniemy, to mała społeczność, ale nie aż tak mała, miejsc nam w lochach zabraknie. Nie sądzę, żeby był sens o paru pijaczków urządzać pogromy.  
     — Nie ma. — Roche zakurzył fajkę. — Zwłaszcza, że trupy są z wewnątrz. Ludzie nie zginęli. Ani łatwo po czymś takim ludność wzburzyć, ani to w sumie... proporcjonalne do sytuacji. Po co ja wam w tym bajzlu?  
     — Masz doświadczenie w przesłuchiwaniu krasnoludów. Nie mówię, oczywiście, że masz się sam fatygować, to nie uchodzi, ale mógłbyś nam, ja wiem, coś poradzić, zerknąć swoim fachowym okiem...  
     Zabawne, Geralt twierdził, że Damien stanowczo sobie nie życzył wtrącania się w jego śledztwo. Z drugiej strony, pomyślał trzeźwo Vernon, Geralt to jednak Geralt. Świętego doprowadziłby do szału tym swoim mądrzeniem się, melancholijną mimiką i kąśliwymi uwagami.  
     — Mam lepszy pomysł. Wyślę swoje elfy, żeby sobie z gagatkami pogadały. Obejdą lokalnych, popiją z nimi, powspominają wiewiórczenie, ktoś na pewno coś chlapnie.  
     — One i tak będą wiedziały, że to twoi ludz... podkomendni.  
     — Pewnie. Ale to taki ukłon w negocjacjach. Podsyłasz im kogoś, z kim mogą w ogóle rozmawiać bez łamania tej ichniej nieludzkiej dintojry. Tak szybciej pójdzie. Oni przecież też rozumieją, że coś z tym fantem musicie zrobić. Trzej sztywni to nie w kij dmuchał. — Roche wypuścił z fajki idealne kółeczko; od razu poczuł przypływ dobrego nastroju. — I wiesz, jak już coś będziemy... będziecie mieli, to ja chętnie sam poprowadzę przesłuchanie. Chociaż z jedno. Brakuje mi tego.  
     Damien obrzucił go przeciągłym spojrzeniem.  
     — To nie uchodzi — powtórzył z naciskiem. — Ale zobaczę, co będę mógł zrobić. Toussaint słynie wszak z gościnności.  
       
       
Gościnność przejawiała się także w tym, że po kolejnym obowiązkowym zwiedzaniu miasta – które rychło przeradzało się w „zwiedzanie najlepszych oberży i winiarni” – pewnej nocy Roche wylądował w burdelu. A raczej wylądowało tam całe towarzystwo, zamaskowane, bo rycerze uwielbiali udawać, że zabawiają się – rozbijają – na mieście incognito.  
     Vernon najchętniej by się tego przybytku po cichu zmył wraz ze sporą częścią kobiet, w tym księżną. Ale ponieważ był w Toussaint, to musiał brać pod uwagę nie swoje chęci, a wizerunek. Dyplomatyczne bzdury. Na przykład to, że dla reputacji mężczyzny wyjście z burdelu było tylko trochę mniej niszczące niż odmowa wychylenia jednego. O ile, dodał w duchu, w Toussaint nie uważają impotentów za gorszych niż kapusie. Cholerne różnice międzykulturowe.  
     Pobyty w burdelach bywały kształcące. Ludzie się odsłaniali. Zawierało się znajomości. Tylko Roche był wykończony całą tą łazęgą i grupą bogatych paniczyków. Biedne dzielnice znał z autopsji, nic go w nich nie bawiło ani nie podniecało, za to ckliwe „och, jakie to pomysłowe! Jakie śliczne! O, jaka odważna, odsłania łydkę!” na widok ubiorów czy przyrządów, których kształt wynikał z niedostatków materialnych, cokolwiek go doprowadzało do szału. Ostatnim zamtuzem, który odwiedzał, był zaś ten w Novigradzie, punkt kontaktowy Djikstry.  
     Cholerny zdrajca. Kolejne zatęchłe wspomnienie.  
     — Poproszę coś do czytania — zwrócił się do Madame Vernon. — Zapłacę zwykłą stawkę.  
     W oczach kobiety zamigotało zdziwienie. Zaraz potem spłoszony wstyd, jakby zamierzała odmówić.  
     — Wezmę też pokój. Nie musi być najlepszy. Nie będę siedział na środku salonu jak donosiciel, strzelał oczyma znad okładki i płoszył pani klientów. Właściwie mogę przycupnąć w służbowym kącie, gdzieś na samej górze, po prostu... Po prostu nie mam ochoty na to wszystko... — Zatoczył ręką krąg obejmujący ludzi, przytłumione światło, śmiechy, wysokie, dźwięczne chichoty, bełkotania.  
     — Rozumiem — mówiła przesłodzonym tonem, jak do kapryśnego dziecka, i Roche wiedział, że nic nie rozumiała, co zresztą dobrze; albo go nie poznała, albo plotki nie rozeszły się aż tak bardzo. — Znajdę coś do czytania i podeślę na górę, do dziewczynek. Poprosić kogoś, żeby pana zaprowadził?  
     Pokręcił głową. Dawno już nie czuł się tak zmęczony – nie fizycznie, psychicznie raczej, jakby nagle dogoniły go własne lata – jak wchodząc po tych ciemnych, niemal nieoświetlonych schodach na ostatnie piętro, przeciskając się wąskim korytarzem do dużej sali, gdzie kilka prostytutek tańszej klasy podniosło na niego zaskoczony wzrok.  
     — Przepraszam panie — wymamrotał. — Usiądę tu na chwilę, jeśli to paniom nie przeszkadza. Zmęczyła mnie atmosfera na dole.  
     Podały mu jakieś rozklekotane krzesło i dopiero wtedy, gdy na nie opadł, dostrzegł dzieciaka.  
     Chłopiec mógł mieć z osiem-dziewięć lat, włosy w mysim kolorze, bladą cerę, drobną budowę. Nie wyglądał na zagłodzonego, więc burdelmama była w porządku, ale w tłuszcz i podobne dostatki też nie opływał.  
     — O... hej. Hej, mały. Znaczy... jak ci na imię?  
     — Winicjusz.  
     Roche’a zatkało. Potem podziękował w duchu, że jego matka nie poddała się modzie na nadawanie pociechom wyszukanych imion.  
     — Mieszkasz tutaj?  
     Pytanie było głupie, ale chłopaczek mu tego nie wypomniał, pokiwał tylko głową.  
     — A jak... jak z kolegami? Pewnie dokuczają?  
     — Różnie. Niektórzy tak. Ale mam fajną paczkę i się nie dajemy skurwy... nicponiom. Czemu pan pyta?  
     Ha. Vernon sam chciałby wiedzieć. Bąknął więc jakieś niewyraźne „to dobrze”. Zapadła cisza. Szlag by to, o czym właściwie rozmawia się z dziećmi? Może o tym samym, co z panującymi?  
     — A potrafisz rzucać nożami?  
     — Niespecjalnie. Za to pluję najdalej na całej...  
     — Chcesz się nauczyć? Noży, znaczy. Jak będziesz dobry, to nikt w całym mieście już nigdy nie podskoczy twojej paczce.  
     O, przynajmniej to się od jego dzieciństwa nie zmieniło – młodzi chłopcy nadal cali się rozjaśniali na myśl o broni.


	3. Chapter 3

     — Mamy porozmawiać z naszymi braćmi — podporucznik Mzuh manierycznie przeciągnął głoski — i przekonać ich, by zdradzili sekrety swojego klanu, bo inaczej urządzicie im tutaj, konetablu, drugą rzeź mahakamską?  
     — Z naszą pomocą — w głosie Toruviel nie było pytania, ale Roche i tak natychmiast zaprzeczył.  
     — Ja nawet palcem nie kiwnę. To mieszkańcy są nadal nerwowi po sprawie Bestii, starczy byle iskra i dojdzie do pogromu. Nie liczyłbym na to, że Geralt zdąży przycwałować z Corvo Bianco, by osłonić paru brodaczy własną piersią.  
     — A my będziemy stać i patrzeć? — Mzuh prychnął z irytacją.  
     — Nas tu już wtedy najpewniej nie będzie.  
     — A jeśli...  
     — Wykonamy rozkazy — stwierdziła obojętnie Toruviel. — I w zasadzie sądzę, że lepiej teraz niż przy pogromie.  
     — „W zasadzie sądzę” — powtórzył drwiąco Roche. — Jeśli tak samo dyskutowaliście nad każdym rozkazem w tych waszych komandach... — Machnął lekceważąco dłonią.  
     — Nam szło całkiem nieźle. To Emhyr się wycofał... — Toruviel umilkła gwałtownie, jakby nagle przypominając sobie, jak nie należy rozmawiać z dowódcą. — To znaczy, przegraliśmy, oczywiście. Macie rację. — Sekunda ciszy. — Przepraszam.  
     Znów machnął ręką. Akurat na formalnościach i grzecznościowych ozdobnikach nigdy mu nie zależało. Wolał, żeby jego podwładni mu ufali i wykonywali rozkazy. W wersji dla dawnych Wiewiór – w miarę wykonywali rozkazy.  
     Arystokracja patrzyła na to z pogardą. Nawet Talar przebąkiwał, że takie fraternizowanie się nie służy dyscyplinie – jakby, cholera, Roche’owi kiedykolwiek buntowały się oddziały! Pasy podążyły za nim nawet w śmierć... – ale Vernon miał całe to gadanie gdzieś, zwłaszcza obecnie. Zasługi arystokracji w przywracaniu kraju na mapy sprowadzały się głównie do Marii Luizy, kurwiącej się z nilfgaardzkimi generałami. Zasługi Talara były większe – ale skoro tkwili w tej gównianej partyzantce razem, jak równy z równym, to nie było co się teraz uniżać i poddawać cudzym dyktatom.  
     — Po prostu przemówcie tutejszym nieludziom do rozsądku. I nie zawracajcie mi głowy problemami egzystencjalnymi. Odmaszerować.  
     Ves parsknęła, niezadowolona, ledwie za żołnierzami zamknęły się drzwi. Od awansu na pułkownika znacznie udoskonaliła system prychania, wzdychania oraz przewracania oczyma.  
     — Ostrzegą tamtych i za dwa dni w tym mieście nie zostanie ani jednego krasnoluda.  
     — Naprawdę tak myślisz?  
     O, teraz dziewczyna sapnęła. Z irytacją.  
     — Nie. Oni są teraz obrzydliwie posłuszni.  
     — „Obrzydliwie posłuszni”? Już Krótki mniej od nich marudził na odprawach.  
     Wzruszyła ramionami.  
     — Gadają, ale robią. I nawet przepraszają — ostatnie słowo prawie wysyczała.  
     — Może powinnaś się od nich uczyć, a nie rzucać samojeden na przeważające siły wroga. Goła jak święty nilfgaardzki. Z cyckami na wierzchu. A, byłbym zapomniał: wbrew wyraźnym rozkazom.  
     — Wiedziałam, że mnie nie zostawisz.  
     — Czyli naraziłaś jeszcze głównodowodzącego w imię kaprysu? Świetnie.  
     — Kaprysu? — O, proszę, tyle miesięcy minęło, rok ponad, a ona na wspomnienie tamtej wiochy nadal podnosiła głos. — Ci ludzie zginęliby, całkiem na próżno, bo przecież i tak dogadałeś się z Nilfgaardem.  
     — Przydaliby się jako przykrywka. Nasz sojusz z Cesarstwem nie był całkiem jawny. Rozmawialiśmy już o tym, Ves. Wiele razy.  
     — I ani razu się z tobą nie zgodziłam.  
     — Bo emocje wypaczają ci ocenę rzeczywistości.  
     — Że niby skoro jestem kobietą, to histeryzuję?  
     — Nie chodzi o bycie kobietą. Chodzi o... o wspomnienia. O tym też już rozmawialiśmy, więcej razy niż miałbym ochotę. Wiewióry się słuchają. Chyba przyznasz, że to dobrze?  
     — Ta. Pewnie. Dobrze. Wygodnie. Tylko nieuczciwie — w głosie dziewczyny słychać było prawdziwą gorycz.  
     Roche, jak zwykle, miał ochotę od niej uciec. Ale na Ves nie potrafił skutecznie wrzeszczeć już od dłuższego czasu. Odcinała mu się, marudziła, że nie jest jej ojcem, na „jestem dowódcą” niemal wzruszała ramionami. Zaczęło się jeszcze przed awansem, jeszcze w lesie, aczkolwiek dokładnie kiedy – czy po wyrżnięciu Pasów, czy po tamtej wiosce, którą chciał poświęcić – Vernon nie potrafił powiedzieć.  
     Zresztą, i szarża Ves, i jego własny tytuł konetabla, to były nominacje czysto polityczne. Ona się nie nadawała do dowodzenia większą grupą ludzi, on na przywódcę całej regularnej armii, ale trudno było nie awansować twarzy partyzantki. I to jeszcze takich, które nie chciały przechodzić na polityczną emeryturę.  
     — Nie ma być uczciwe, ma być dobre dla Temerii. Powtarzałem ci tysiąc...  
     — To się mnie nie pytaj, jak nie lubisz odpowiedzi! — Ves zarzuciła głową, grzywka jej opadła na oczy. — Mam ci kłamać niby?  
     — Nie, tylko...  
     — To nie miej pretensji, jak ci mówię prawdę! — Dziewczyna odwróciła się na pięcie. — Potrzebujesz mnie jeszcze? Bo idę do swoich ludzi.  
     Miał wrażenie, że nieco podkreśliła ostatnie słowo. Niemniej, to było wrażenie, nic pewnego, jeśli zacznie dopytywać, to się dopiero dowie na swój temat – więc bez słowa skinął głową.  
       
  
Wycieczkowali się po rzece. Kilkudziesięciosobowymi łodziami w kształcie łabędzi. Z baldachimem. Ewentualnie gondolami. Również z baldachimem. Roche stosował zabiegi dysocjujące, których nauczono go na szkoleniu mężnego znoszenia tortur.  
     Zabiegi działałyby lepiej, gdyby Lucien kategorycznie nie zabronił mu zachowywać się „poniżej standardów obowiązujących kulturalną istotę”, czyli, per exemplum, zamiast emablować damy wpatrywać się w jeden punkt za burtą.  
     — To było po prostu straszne, te małe potwory oblazły mnie wszędzie, dosłownie wszędzie, nawet w... najsłodszych, najdelikatniejszych miejscach... tam, gdzie nie zagląda żaden przyzwoity dżentelmen, hihihi! — Chichot był nieco za wysoki.  
     Roche uśmiechnął się ze zrozumieniem. Taką miał przynajmniej nadzieję, bo w jego odczuciu usta wygiął mu raczej konwulsyjny grymas.  
     — Na szczęście hrabia Perrot przechodził akurat obok... To taka delikatna, poetycka dusza, męczył go zgiełk polowania, więc odszedł dumać wśród zieleni, usłyszał moje rozpaczliwe krzyki i pospieszył mi z pomocą z całą uprzejmością swojego stanu. Niestety, byłam już cała pogryziona, ale był tak rycerski, że nie wypominał mi tego, tylko zajął się uwalnianiem mnie z przemocy tych wstrętnych mrówek.  
     Vernon potaknął z miną pełną skupienia i całkiem pustym umysłem. Kobieta tokowała dalej, teraz o swoim pobycie w Nilgaardzie.  
     — I wtedy właśnie dobiega wielki łowczy, ja płaczę, moja sunia zagryziona, tamten łotr od charta nic wstydu nie wykazuje, a wielki łowczy przecież na łzy kobiece czuły, kawaler jak się patrzy, zaraz w krzyk, że co tamten śmie kotną łanię poza sezonem, a ten dureń mówi „ale to przecież suka, nie łania”, rozumiecie, sądził, że może pouczać wielkiego łowczego... Och! A cóż to za zamieszanie? — Dama aż uniosła się na siedzeniu, a lornetkę przykładała do oczu tak gwałtownie, że mało jej nie wpadła do wody.  
     Do wody wpadł za to, wyraźnie celowo, jakiś młody mężczyzna w mundurze straży. I płynął do łódek w akompaniamencie krzyków, jęków, westchnień oraz kleconej ad hoc przez poetów rymowanki.  
     Vernona ogarnęły bardzo złe przeczucia. Przeczucia nasiliły się, gdy strażnik przybrał kurs na jego łódź, a potwierdziły się, gdy, dopadłszy burty, wykrztusił, nie bacząc na zalewającą mu usta wodę.  
     — Pan... Damien... prosi waszmość o przybycie! Z oddziałami waszmościa... proszę o wybaczenie, ale... są kłopoty. Nie bardzo wielkie — to dodał chyba pod wpływem wzroku księżnej, wzroku, który gdyby mógł, wepchnąłby go pod taflę. — Proszę sobie... nie przerywać wycieczki.  
       
       
Wiewiórki – nowe oddziały Temerii, w Touissant jego osobista eskorta, jego „obrzydliwie posłuszne” oddziały – pogadały sobie trochę z okolicznymi nieludźmi, owszem. Potem poszły do Damiena, owszem. Potruchtały do aresztu, pogawędzić z tymi, co zawsze. Co prawda po drodze wyrzuciły z pokoju przesłuchań wszystkie „Dh’oinne”, ale to było małe piwo, wszak nilfgaardzki był drugim oficjalnym językiem wszystkich wasali Cesarstwa, a gwałtowność wyrzucania można było zwalić na metodę śledczą.  
     Gorzej, że po całym przesłuchaniu nieludzie odmówili podania Damienowi jakichkolwiek konkretnych informacji, zdobytych czy to w więzieniu, czy na mieście. Przekazały protokół, ale ten był spisany po krasnoludzku – i coś nikt nie kwapił się do tłumaczenia. Póki go Roche nie zobaczy. Póki go Roche nie zatwierdzi. Póki Roche nie wyda rozkazu. Póki Roche...  
     Póki Roche nie wpadł do więzienia. Za nim wpadła księżna, cokolwiek wściekła o popsucie tradycyjnego planu dnia, aferę przed gośćmi i – najpewniej – fakt, że jej służby proszą cudzoziemskie delegacje o pomoc za jej plecami.  
     Damien, trzeba mu oddać, sprawiał wrażenie na wpół zażenowanego, na wpół struchlałego.  
     — Nie wiedziałem, że ten idiota weźmie to sobie tak do serca... Wysłałem go nad wodę, myślałem, że poczeka w przystani i zachowa jakąś, ja wiem, zdroworozsądkową dyskrecję...  
     — Dyskrecję? Dyskrecję? Przede mną? — Upewniła się lodowato Anarietta.  
     — Nigdy. Nie przed Waszą Miłością. Przed gośćmi.  
     — Dyskrecję przed gośćmi — powtórzyła drwiąco. — Ale po co? Już ich zaangażowaliście, prosząc o pomoc.  
     — Tylko Ro...  
     — Konetabla Temerii.  
     — Nie miałem nic przeciwko byciu zaangażowanym... — Vernon urwał, widząc rozpaczliwe znaki dawane mu przez strażników.  
     — Nie, oczywiście, że nie. W końcu znajomi Geralta uwielbiają wszystko, co niedopuszczalne. — Księżna z trzaskiem złożyła wachlarz. — Czy to wszystko... To okropne — manierycznie przeciągnęła „rrr” i Roche poznał, że tak naprawdę ją, jak i jego, ta cała sytuacja bawi — pogwałcenie protokołu na coś się przydało?  
     Damien wyprężył się jak do meldunku.  
     — Myślę, że tak, Wasza Miłość.  
     — Myślisz?  
     — Będę wiedział na pewno, gdy tylko nieludzie... podwładni Ro... konetabla raczą mi złożyć meldunek.  
     A, tak, właśnie. Jego nieludzie. Zerwali się na równe nogi, kiedy weszła księżna, ale poza tym przypominali posągi. Stali pod ścianami i patrzyli z – Vernon był pewien, chociaż ich spojrzenia były nieprzeniknione – drwiącym dystansem.  
     Ta pewność wyprowadziła go z równowagi.  
     — Musieliście odstawiać chędożony cyrk? Nie mogliście po prostu przekazać raportu i wniosków panu de la Tourowi?  
     Przez twarz Toruviel coś przemknęło. Irytacja. Rozczarowanie. Rozżalenie. Może nawet przestrach. Roche nie sądził, by kto poza nim zauważył.  
     — Nie powiedzieliście, że w sprawie tego śledztwa podlegamy panu de la Tour. Kazaliście zdobyć informacje, nie dzielić się nimi na prawo i lewo. Scoia’tael nie chlapie jęzorem bez wyraźnego rozkazu. Dosyć się naoglądaliśmy prowokacji.  
     — Nie jesteście już żadnym pierdolonym Scoia’tael — Vernon odpowiedział odruchowo, ale tak naprawdę poczuł się zbity z pantałyku.  
     Nieludzie mający do niego pretensje, śmiejący się na niego irytować – to powinno doprowadzać do szału. Doprowadzało. Tylko żal i zawód u podkomendnych, u własnych oddziałów – o, to było coś innego.  
     Pasów Roche zawsze bronił. Przed nieludźmi, ludem, arystokratami, nawet królem. Nieważne, jak bardzo obsobaczał ich wewnątrz kwater, na zewnątrz stał za swoimi murem. Cholera.  
     Teraz, jak mu nieustannie powtarzano, był konetablem, nie mógł bronić całego wojska przed samym sobą. Ale tutaj, w Toussaint, nie było całego wojska, była jego eskorta i było zadanie, które jej powierzył, wiedząc przecież, że akurat Wiewiórki najbardziej ufnymi istotami nie są. Cholera, cholera, cholera.  
     — Porozmawiamy o tym później. Teraz... teraz przekażcie raport Damienowi, mi złożycie meldunek ustnie. W temerskich kwaterach. Chodźmy. Wasza miłość, jeśli Wasza Miłość pozwoli...  
     — Pozwalamy. Damien, przekażesz nam wnioski z raportu. Wy, konetablu, też. Prosimy. Jeśli zechcecie. Nie trzeba na piśmie, chętnie porozmawiamy z wami o metodach pracy naszej gwardii w bardziej prywatnych okolicznościach. A jeśli chodzi o was — zwróciła się do straży — to policzymy się przy okazji decyzji w sprawie premii.  
  
       
Rozmowa z oddziałami o elastycznym interpretowaniu rozkazów nie poszła nijak. Elfy przeprosiły, że narobiły zamieszania, krasnoludy poburczały pod nosem, żeby może dokładniej wydawał rozkazy – chociaż nie wprost – Roche przyznał, że może trzeba się będzie precyzyjniej wyrażać – nie wprost – i tak sobie, omijając główny problem, pogawędzili.  
     O problemach Toussaint rozmawiało się im już znaczniej konkretniej.  
     — Krasnoludy twierdzą, że bójka była między członkami gangu, ale to nie wojna, tylko popijawa, która poszła nie tak. Nie będzie żadnych konsekwencji. Nikt nie chce awantur. Są gotowi podać nazwiska tych, którzy tam wtedy pili, ale żaden z nich nic nie pamięta.  
     Czyli trudno będzie postawić zarzut morderstwa konkretnej osobie. Drobiazg, niech tym się już Damien martwi. Lata doświadczenia podpowiadały Vernonowi za to, że nieludzie coś tu przed nim ukrywają.  
     — I to jest, rozumiem, w raporcie?  
     — Tak jest!  
     — A tak poza raportem? Jakie macie wrażenia?  
     — Że kręcili — prychnął Mzuh. — Znaczy, nie co do konsekwencji. Awantury gangów z tego nie będzie. Ale co do przyczyny. Tam był alkohol, ale szło na pewno o jakieś interesy.  
     — I nazwisk potencjalnych sprawców pewnie też — przyznała ciszej, prawie pod nosem, Toruviel.  
     — A czemu kłamali? Jeśli chcieli, żeby gwardia się odczepiła, mogli sypać wcześniej.  
     Sekunda milczenia, przerwana, oczywiście, przez pułkownik. Toruviel czuła się odpowiedzialna za wszystkich nieludzi w tej delegacji.  
     — Gwardii się nie boją. A was tak. Mieli pewnie nadzieję, że wam nie zależy, nie znacie tutejszych stosunków... Ale myślę, że będą skłonni negocjować wydanie prawdziwych winnych. Jeśli to dla was ważne, żeby siedzieć poszli prawdziwi, nie ci, co zawsze.  
     — Bali się? Moja reputacja sięga Toussaint? — Roche się naprawdę zdziwił.  
     — Po Pogórzu Mahakamskim nie ma krasnoludzkiej rodziny, która by o was nie słyszała — zauważył Mzuh. — Ci tutaj to tylko bandyci. Chciwi, tchórzliwi, pozbawieni honoru. Nic dziwnego, że się boją.  
     — A wy? Wy się boicie? — spytał z głupia frant Vernon i przeklinał się już, gdy słowa spadały mu z ust.  
     Ale na szczęście odpowiedzieli pozytywką, starym refrenem, tym, co mógł bez trudu zignorować:  
     — Scoia’tael nie boi się niczego poza własną słabością. A już zwłaszcza nie ludzkich śledczych.  
     I nie wypominać im, że „własna słabość” to dla śledczych jedno z najlepszych narzędzi.  
       
       
     — Dzięki za informacje, Vernon. — Damien tym razem pił nalewkę. — Damy chyba sobie dalej radę.  
     — Nie dacie mi przeprowadzić nawet jednego marnego przesłuchania? Chcecie, żeby goście poumierali wam z nudów?  
     — Nie przesadzasz? Jesteś tutaj w czas tradycyjnego święta. Codziennie coś się dzieje. Tańce, wyścigi, przejażdżki, uczty, bankiety, kosztowanie win...  
     — Nie udawaj, że nie rozumiesz. Ale ja też pojmuję. — Roche westchnął i dolał im obu. — Księżna pani bardzo ci zmyła głowę za tamto?  
     — Nawet nie. Księżna pani... Poznałeś ją chyba dosyć, nic nowego ci nie mówię... sama lubi przygody. I wie, że niekiedy trzeba złamać protokół. Bardziej się przejmowała tym ofermą, który się wykąpał w jeziorze. Wiesz, że on taki... nierozgarnięty i może się nie nadaje. Ja ci mówię, Roche, on się kompletnie nie nadaje, ale to syn Godryka Meahill, rycerza z bardzo zacnego rodu, nie wyrzucę go przecież...  
     Vernon słuchał i mechanicznie potakiwał w odpowiednich miejscach. Akurat tutejsze nepotyzm, koligacje, synekury, korupcja tudzież podobne przyjemności niczym się nie różniły od temerskich.  
     — A, i mam dla ciebie radę. Ale nieoficjalną i ode mnie jej nie słyszałeś.  
     Roche nadstawił uszu.  
     — Ubierz się na dzisiejszą wieczorną ucztę strojniej niż zwykle. Najlepiej bardzo elegancko.  
     — Sugerujesz, że zwykle ubieram się jak północny barbarzyńca? — Vernon nieświadomie zacisnął lekko pięści. — A to ciekawe. Będę musiał donieść Lucienowi, że źle wykonuje...  
     — Skądże! Ubierasz się tak, jak wszyscy. Zgodnie z wagą wydarzenia. Po prostu to dzisiejsze... Dzisiaj ci się opłaci, jak się wystroisz trochę bardziej. Wszystkim by się opłaciło.  
     — Niech zgadnę, nie możesz powiedzieć, czemu?  
     — Nie mogę. Księżna nigdy by mi nie wybaczyła. Ale... dojadą do nas dzisiaj goście. Tak to ujmijmy. I chcesz na ich tle wyglądać przyzwoicie.  
       
  
Lucien potraktował słowa Damiena jak misję wyzwalania Temerii. Czarne nie, bo to zbyt żałobne, a przecież nie są już w żałobie po kraju – dzięki Emhyrowi! – niebieskie nie, no bo ileż razy Roche chce przypominać towarzystwu swoje, z całym szacunkiem, nie dość szlachetne i niewinne początki kariery, żadnego granatu i bieli czy srebra, nie można tak ciągle kłuć towarzystwa w oczy temerską flagą, goście z mniej fortunnych lenn Nilfgaardu się urażą, nie purpura, bo to kolor władców, włosy koniecznie rozpuszczone i falowane, nie, absolutnie nie zakryte, w kroku coś jaśniejszego, bo to optycznie powiększa...  
     — Nie potrzebuję żadnego optycznego powiększenia — syknął Roche. — Nie potrzebuję też materialnego watowania fiuta, dziękuję. Cholernie niewygodnie się w czymś takim walczy...  
     — Jesteście zaproszeni na bal, nie na pojedynek. Na pojedynek proponowałbym zbroję.  
     — Nie walczę w zbroi.  
     — Trzeba się nauczyć — Lucien brzmiał lekko i pobłażliwie, jakby mówił o najprostszej rzeczy w świecie.  
     Vernon nie miał siły się o to wykłócać. Czasem miał wrażenie, że dworskie ceremoniały, zapachy pomad i perfum – tym razem wetiwer i jakaś słona, trochę przypominająca morze nuta – wyczerpywały go bardziej niż bitwy. Znużony do obojętności pozwolił się ufryzować i przebrać. Szaty, które ostatecznie wybrał Lucien, były fioletowe z czerwonymi dodatkami, oba kolory tak ciemne w odcieniu, że niemal czarne. Najnowsza moda, wyjaśnił Laloux, odznacza się silnymi wpływami nilfgaardzkimi. Roche wykrztusił z siebie patriotyczny sprzeciw, ale sam słyszał, że brakuje w nim ognia. Dziecka by nie przekonał, co dopiero wyzimskiego modnisia. Z misją.  
     Kiedy zerknął w lustro, tuż przed wyjściem na salę, z tafli patrzył na niego wyglancowany, pachnący, czyściutki elegancik z puklami włosów łagodnie opadającymi na ramiona i dalej. Arystokrata. Jeden z tych, co to zawsze mają najlepsze miejsca, na balach i na wojnie. Cholera, jak bardzo Roche ich nie znosił.  
     Ale na szczęście wystarczyło wystawić nos poza hol, do sali bankietowej – jadalni, pomyślał z przekąsem – by zachowanie sporej części obecnych, zwłaszcza północnej szlachty, upewniło go, że do arystokracji, ba, herbowej części społeczeństwa, zdecydowanie nie należy. Wreszcie miał za co być wdzięcznym... trochę wdzięcznym... tym chędożonym snobom.  
     Ale naprawdę wdzięczny poczuł się wobec Damiena, kiedy, już po kilku godzinach balowania, stylowa spóźniona, zapowiedziana została Jej Wysokość królowa Dol Blathanny, minnona luned aep Emhyr von Emreis, Francesca Findabair. Oraz Jaśnie Oświecona Ida Emean aep Sivney, Aen Saevherne.  
     Tudzież świta nieistotnych istot.  
     Roche, usłyszawszy, w pierwszym odruchu chciał właśnie nie spojrzeć. Sekundę potem uświadomił sobie, że to też będzie wyglądało bardzo ostentacyjnie. Nienaturalnie wręcz, bo przecież oficjalnie znał Francescę, widzieli się też na paru międzynarodowych zjazdach. O tym, że widywał się z nią też w okolicznościach mniej oficjalnie plotkowano na całym kontynencie, częściowo dzięki szeptanej propagandzie Talara. Bernard twierdził, że to korzystnie wpływa na wizerunek temerskich mężczyzn, a i Vernonowi przecież taki romans ujmy nie przynosi. Raczej podziw wymieszany z zazdrością.  
     Ale plotki plotkami, tajemnica poliszynela tajemnicą poliszynela, potwierdzenie – na oczach tłumu rozgadanych oficjeli – to coś całkiem innego. Coś, do czego nie wolno było dopuścić. O ile szepty poprawiały wizerunek Roche’a, o tyle pewność sprawiałaby, że zwątpiono by w jego zdolność do podejmowania samodzielnych decyzji. Jego przeszłość w Pasach i pacyfikacja Pogórza też by tu nie pomogła.  
     Przeleciało mu to wszystko przez głowę – i doznał kolejnego drobnego oświecenia. Anarietta, zręczna taktyk polityki towarzysko-uczuciowej, zaprosiła go, bo była ciekawa gacha Franceski. Pewnie chciała jej też zapewnić rozrywkę, odwrócić uwagę od własnych dworzan, może i Jaskra.  
     Krótko mówiąc, Vernon przebywał w Toussaint jako zabawka dla elfki. Cóż, jego ego przeżywało nie takie ciosy. Był już psem króla, może być kotem królowej.  
     Z tą myślą – tudzież kieliszkiem nonszalancko przechylonym w dłoni – odwrócił się do wyjścia. Goście naokoło niego już wzdychali i szeptali z zachwytem. Wiedział, że zasłużenie, jeszcze nim naprawdę je zobaczył. Miał doświadczenie.  
     Ida – spojrzał najpierw na nią, celowo, chociaż stała, zgodnie z protokołem, kilka kroków za Francescą – była ubrana w zielenie i żółcie. Długą do ziemi, prostą, zieloną spódnicę z niewielkim trenem, żółty gors wysadzony bursztynami, luźne, półprzezroczyste, nieco jaśniejsze rękawy. Nie miała na sobie metali ani kamienia, tylko bursztyn i kolorowe muszle. I mocny, przydymiony makijaż na powiekach. I tajemniczy uśmiech. Jak zwykle.  
     Złapała spojrzenie Roche’a. Natychmiast przeniósł wzrok na oceloty towarzyszące władczyni. Miały czujne, błękitne oczy. Patrzył w nie długo. A potem musiał wreszcie spojrzeć na Francescę.  
     Enid, Eniddien, Stokroteczka. Cała w królewskiej purpurze oraz złocie, w długiej, delikatnie rozszerzanej na biodrach sukni, z rozcięciami aż do połowy uda odkrywającymi kolejną tkaninę, granatową, szerszą, wszytą tak, że przy chodzeniu łopotała jak skrzydła, poszerzając optycznie biodra. Ukłonem w stronę nilfgaardzkiego stylu była skromniejsza niż zwykle biżuteria – chociaż na każdej ręce nadal lśniły bynajmniej nie pojedyncze pierścienie i bransolety, we włosach zaś błyszczało coś, co musiało być siateczką ze szlachetnymi kamieniami.  
     Dekolt był głęboki i trójkątny. Roche starał się nie patrzeć ani w niego, ani w oczy – Lucien twierdził, że silne amulety ochronne nie pasują do stroju, więc Vernon miał na sobie tylko cieniutki łańcuszek zabezpieczający – skupiał wzrok na wzorze z pnącym się od dołu sukni do bioder. Przypominał pojedynczą gwiezdną konstelację. Błyszczącą smugę dymu.  
     Była z diamentów. Francesca, witając się i zachwycając, podchodziła coraz bliżej. Roche odetchnął. Teraz tylko zachować się jak odlegli znajomi, przywitać z uprzejmą życzliwością, dodać odrobinę zachwytu, bo wszyscy oczekiwali od mężczyzny, że przy najpiękniejszej kobiecie świata straci nieco rezon. Skłonić się, pocałować w dłoń, zerkając niespokojnie na oceloty, warczące wszystkim gościom w nosy i całej sali pokazujące, jak bardzo żałują, że nie mogą rozszarpać jej na strzępy.  
     Przywitali się jak istoty znające się tylko z negocjacji. Sięgając do królewskiej dłoni – średnica rękawów była chyba taka sama jak spódnicy, końce zachodziły łezkami oraz szafirami na palce – mężczyzna zaczął już sobie gratulować w duchu udanego przedstawienia. W tym momencie jeden z kotów skoczył do przodu.  
     Zamruczał i zaczął ocierać się Vernonowi o nogi, domagając głaskania.  
       
  
Lucien planował kampanię szeptaną o niezwykłym talencie Roche’a w poskramianiu bestii. To dzięki temu, będzie się twierdzić, że dzikie zwierzęta jadły mu z ręki, miał takie wyniki w łapaniu bandyterii hasającej po lasach. Wilki go prowadziły, a psy stróżujące nie szczekały, gdy wchodził przez okno z nożem w zębach.  
     Vernon nie potrafił sobie wyobrazić, że ktokolwiek uwierzy w tę bzdurę. Lucien twierdził wszakże, że nie muszą od razu wierzyć, pogłoska wystarczy. Plotki trzeba kontrować plotkami.  
     Francesca przeprosiła za zamieszanie i zapewniła, że to nie było specjalnie. Vernon, który widział, jak doskonale panuje nad swoimi kotkami, parsknął jej śmiechem w twarz. Jakby nie wiedział, że chciała go ośmieszyć i upokorzyć.  
     Mniej więcej to jej powiedział – to plus sporo przekleństw – a potem zignorował wszystkie sugestie spędzenia razem nocy, wieczoru, poranka, tego albo następnego, i wyszedł, trzaskając drzwiami.  
     Albo raczej: próbując trzaskać. Drzwi na tym przeklętym zamku były zbyt ciężkie, by komukolwiek mogła się udać ta sztuka.


	4. Chapter 4

Kolejne dni Roche spędzał, starannie unikając Franceski. W tym czasie księżna poczyniła znaczne postępy w rzucaniu nożem. Winicjusz poczynił wszakże jeszcze większe, do tego wykazywał niesamowity zapał do nauki czytania i pisania, a Roche powoli zaczynał przyznawać się sam przed sobą, że czeka na spotkania z dzieciakiem z pewną taką jakby radością. Stanowiły przyjemną odskocznię od wyfiokowanej, wypomadowanej atmosfery dworu. Im więcej perfum, tym smrodliwsze gówno przykrywają, jak to mawiały krasnoludy.  
     Oczywiście, o jego wyprawach do gorszych dzielnic zaczynały już krążyć plotki. Toussaint było chyba napędzane plotkami i winem.  
     Niemniej nieco się zdziwił, kiedy na umówionym rogu ulic zamiast Winicjusza zastał prostytutkę. Rudą, bladą, chudą. Nie była w pracy, ale kogo jak kogo, prostytutki potrafił rozpoznać.  
     Zauważyła go od razu. Podeszła, chwyciła za ramię. Mocno, wbijając paznokcie. Każdego innego przedstawiciela ludu – jeszcze obcego ludu! jakichś sojuszników Czarnych! – Vernon by za coś takiego obił. Ale wobec prostytutek miał miększe serce. Poza tym, obić kobietę zawsze zdąży, a ciekaw był, co się stało z Winicjuszem.  
     Tego przynajmniej dowiedział się szybko.  
     — Zostaw mojego syna! Zboczeńcu! — Głos kobiety był rozwibrowany, wysoki, nie musiała krzyczeć, żeby pół ulicy ją słyszało.  
     Dobry myk. Jeśli spróbuje ją teraz skrzywdzić – czy choćby odepchnąć – te pół ulicy z pewnością się za nią wstawi. Pytanie, czy to tylko sprytne zagranie, czy matka Winicjusza naprawdę sądziła, że wykorzystuje jej syna.  
     — Klnę się na kości matki, że nie ruszam pani syna — wyrzucił szybko. — I mogę wszystko wytłumaczyć.  
     Nie słuchała. Splunęła mu w twarz, szarpnęła za rękę, spróbowała spoliczkować, cały czas wrzeszcząc. Histeria. Tłumaczenie czegokolwiek było skazane na niepowodzenie.  
     Chwycił jej dłoń, nim zdążyła go znów uderzyć. Wykręcił. Pchnął kobietę – właściwie jeszcze dziewczynę – na najbliższą ścianę. Docisnął. Dał w twarz. Nawrzeszczał. Okolica, oczywiście, zareagowała. Ale względem okolicy Roche żadnej słabości nie miał, więc po prostu kopnął pierwszego w jaja, drugiemu złamał nos, trzeciemu wykręcił ramię. Pozostali dyskretnie się zmyli, unosząc z sobą powalonych kolegów.  
     Kobieta nie zdążyła uciec. Nawet nie próbowała. Nadal rzucała się mu z pazurami do oczu i ledwie się powstrzymał, pacyfikując, od zrobienia jej śliwy pod okiem.  
     — Nie tknąłem pani syna — spróbował zabrzmieć łagodnie, chociaż okoliczności nie pomagały: mówił wprost do jej ucha, ręce wykręcił jej na plecy, twarz wciskał w ścianę. — Chcę mu pomóc. Lubię z nim spędzać czas. Ale nie w złym tego słowa znaczeniu! — zapewnił, uzmysłowiwszy sobie, jak to zabrzmiało. — Rzucamy nożami. Uczę go czytać i pisać. Takie rzeczy. Proszę go zapytać. Mogę panią puścić? Nie rozszarpie mi pani gardła?  
     — Rozszarpię — warknęła prostytutka. — Rozszarpię, ty cholerny szlachetko. Myślisz, że ci wierzę, kutasie? Rzucanie nożami, męskie sekrety, akurat, ty chuju...  
     Roche westchnął w duchu.  
     — Abarot. Stul mordę, kurwo, albo ci zęby powybijam i z burdelu cię na ten zbity pysk wywalą — syknął. — Jak się zastawiam, że nie rucham chłopaka, to nie rucham chłopaka. Żaden ze mnie pierdolony dzieciojebca, sam paru takich przecwelowałem. Lubię dzieciaka, bo mi przypomina mój dom rodzinny. Kurewski. Dosłownie — dodał, znów łagodniejąc, bo dziewczyna przestała się wyrywać. — Mój chuj nie herbowy.  
     Teraz się całkiem uspokoiła i zaczęła pociągać nosem. Zejście adrenaliny, uznał Vernon, ostrożnie odwracając kobietę.  
     — Chusteczkę? — spytał, obciągając kaftan, wciągając dobre maniery. — Przepraszam, że panią uderzyłem... i zwyzywałem... ale nie chciała pani inaczej słuchać. Niech pani porozmawia z Winicjuszem. Na spokojnie. Na pewno wszystko wyjaśni.  
     — Winiek... Winiek mówił mi, że to tajemnica... i nagle miał pieniądze... i myślałam...  
     — Źle pani myślała. Odprowadzę panią do domu. Albo do Madame, jeśli woli pani porozmawiać przy świadkach. Madame mnie zna, poręczy... Proszę wziąć tę chusteczkę, naprawdę, bo mi głupio.  
       
       
Ruda Joaśka, przedstawiła się. A zaraz potem, przypomniawszy sobie, z kim rozmawia, poprawiła. Joanna, córka Marty i Jeana, proszę pana. Miło pana poznać.  
     Wahał się sekundę. Potem uznał, że szansa, iż prostytutka zafascynowana była plotkami o jakimś barbarzyńskim dworze, jest nikła.  
     — Vernon Roche.  
     Joaśka wykazała się zdrową nieufnością i poprowadziła go do Madame. Madame za niego, a juści, poręczyła, sypiąc przy okazji, niestety, informacjami. Z błyskiem ciekawości w oku. Roche niemal widział rodzące się z tego błysku plotki.  
     — To ciekawy kraj musi być, ta Temeria — rzuciła zaczepnie Joanna. — Skoro tacy ludzie jak mój syn mogą tam zostać konetablami.  
     Zawzięcie polerowała kielich, w który miała mu nalać wina. Unikała patrzenia w oczy.  
     — Wszystko zawdzięczam Foltestowi. Poprzedniemu królowi, znaczy. Znalazł mnie, dał wykształcenie, zaufanie, szarżę i oddział... Ostatnia wojna też pomogła. Przerzedziła nam szeregi oficerów. Niedługo zrobisz dziurę w tym pucharze, daj spokój.  
     Westchnęła, ale posłuchała. Stała przed nim w domowym odzieniu, prawie bieliźnie.  
     — Winiek był wściekły, że mu nie pozwoliłam się z tobą zobaczyć. Pewnie zaraz przyjdzie. Ucieszy się, że tu jesteś.  
     Roche zastygł. Spojrzał na zadrapania na jej twarzy, zaczerwienienia na gołych ramionach.  
     — Może powinienem pójść. Jeszcze uzna, że spiskuję z tobą za jego plecami. Dzieciaki to biorą za zdradę.  
     Machnęła ręką. Przygryzła wargi. Wyglądała na zakłopotaną. Musiała mieć niewiele ponad dwudziestkę, to tylko trud życia dodawał jej lat.  
     — Nie wiesz, co ze mną zrobić. Rozumiem. Nie chcę przeszkadzać, pójdę już...  
     — Zostań, zostań. — Rzuciła się nalewać wina. — Zostań. Od dawna nie miałam męskich gości. Znaczy, takich, którzy nie chcieliby...  
     — A ojciec Winicju... Wińka?  
     — Umarł. Dawno. Może lepiej. Tylko pił. — Wzruszyła ramionami, ale nie brzmiała na przekonaną.  
     Prowadziliby tę niezręczną, rwaną rozmowę pewnie jeszcze długo, gdyby Winicjusz nie wpadł do pokoju. Na widok Vernona zamarł. Wodził wzrokiem między mężczyzną a matką.  
     Roche dostrzegł okazję, by się wyłgać.  
     — To może ja poczekam na korytarzu, a wy sobie wszystko wytłumaczycie...  
       
  
Dzieciak splunął z takim impetem, na tak imponującą odległość, że wygrał z Vernonem. Ten pogratulował. Westchnął. Powinni się zabierać za rzucanie nożami. Albo czytanie i pisanie. Powinni.  
     — Przepraszam, że uderzyłem twoją mamę.  
     Winicjusz spojrzał na niego jak na wariata.  
     — Eee tam. Nawet siniaka nie ma. Z kobietami trzeba czasami ostro — oznajmił z komiczną powagą mędrca. Zaraz zmarszczył brwi. — Gdyby jej pan naprawdę zrobił krzywdę, sam bym pana zabił. Dziwka bo dziwka, ale moja matka.  
     Roche musiał ugryźć się w język, żeby nie palnąć kazania „nie mów tak o rodzicach, matka się dla ciebie poświęca, nawet jeśli teraz koledzy się z ciebie śmieją, zrozumiesz, jak dorośniesz, tylko wtedy będzie za późno”. Kazania chłopak i tak nie wysłucha. Zamiast tego można mu subtelnie zasugerować parę rzeczy. Bawiąc uczyć, ucząc bawić.  
     — No, to skoro sobie wszystko wyjaśniliśmy, to bierzmy się za to rzucenia nożami.  
       
   
Sprawy w pałacu nie chciały wyjaśniać się tak gładko. Niestety. Na Roche – w jego własnym gabineci!e – czekał Lucien. Pełen urażonej, dystyngowanej godności.  
     — Nie możecie tak dłużej traktować Jej Wysokości.  
     Vernon uniósł brwi pytająco.  
     — Franceski Findabair.  
     — Eniddien? — prychnął, na wpół drwiąco, na wpół pobłażliwie. — Ona się świetnie bawi. Cały dwór ją adoruje.  
     — I to jest właśnie niedopuszczalne. Skoro wszyscy zakładają, że to wy jesteście partnerem Jej Wysokości, to nie powinniście tak po prostu patrzeć, jak się do niej zalecają.  
     — Miałem wrażenie, że adorowanie kobiet to główna męska powinność. Przynajmniej w Toussaint.  
     — Adorowanie bezowocne — Lucien mówił jak do dziecka. — Adorowanie, które sprawia kobiecie przyjemność, a nie... odbija ją, by ująć rzecz potocznie... partnerowi. Sytuacja teraz sprawia wrażenie, jakbyś pozwalał sobie odebrać Francescę. To upokarzające. Rozumiecie chyba, że publiczne poniżenie konetabla szkodzi wizerunkowi Temerii?  
     — Rozumiem głównie tyle, że przykładasz za dużą wagę do salonowych gierek. Temeria się nie zawali z powodu jednego flirtu.  
     — Ale z was będą dworować po kątach, że nie umieliście zadowolić kobiety, co będzie szczególnie... dowcipne... przy waszym pochodzeniu...  
     — Rzucenie się z okna będzie mniej bolesną drogą śmierci, Lucien.  
     Laloux, jak zawsze domyślny, zamilkł. Aczkolwiek tylko na chwilę.  
     — I skoro tak słabo znosicie trzy delikatne słowa ode mnie, to wyobraźcie sobie, co zrobicie, gdy każdy cudzoziemiec będzie mamrotał, gdy pamflety zaleją Wyzimę, a dyplomaci będą czynili niestosowne aluzje? Całego świata nie powiesicie..  
     Roche kazał się mu zamknąć, ale w duchu musiał przyznać rację. Awantur dyplomatycznych wywołał już i tak za dużo. Szans na to, że nauczy się tak doskonałego panowania nad sobą, by żadna z uwag go nie wyprowadziła z równowagi – cóż, uczciwie patrząc, nie było.  
     — Zapytam Ves — burknął, żeby nie było, że się poddaje – ale Lucien i tak się wyszczerzył, co powiedziało Vernonowi, że właściwie nie musi pytać, baronet już pewnie wszystko z dziewczyną dawno uzgodnił.  
  
       
Kiedy wszedł do komnat Franceski, teraz już przez nią urządzonych, na chwilę zaparło mu dech. Nie tylko ze względu na nią – raczej na cały ten elfi przepych, złocenia, dywany, arrasy i kilimy, poduszki i pufy, wszystko delikatne, zdobione, haftowane złotem, perłami, kamieniami. Owszem, w Dol Blathannie było podobnie, ale tam z kolei pałac był już przerobiony, w ludzkim stylu. Tutaj, w ostatnim prawdziwym elfim zamku, wystrój oraz uroda Stokrotki jakby przenosiły w czasie.  
     Roche, dotąd pokpiwający z autora _Elfów i ludzi_ , naraz zrozumiał, dlaczego tamten, pierwszy raz ujrzawszy elfy, jeszcze te w pełni chwały, poczuł mur obcości. Pewnie, w Temerii też wykładali komnaty suknem i tkaninami, zamarzliby inaczej, ale tutaj wszystko było jakby... bardziej wyrafinowane. Delikatniejsze. Miało się nieodparte wrażenie, że pokój urządzono w imię czystej estetyki, nie ocieplenia.  
     — Przyszedłeś. — Francesca uniosła wzrok znad książki, ale nie wstała z rekamierki.  
     Rekamierka miała oczywiście oparcia rzeźbione w kwiaty. I była zrobiona z jakiejś bieluchnej kości – ani chybi bardzo drogiej – wykładanej złotem. Vernona, po pierwszym zdumieniu, zaczęła ogarniać irytacja na myśl o tym marnotrawstwie.  
     — Te wszystkie luksusy to z podatków, rozumiem? Koszta reprezentacyjne? — sarknął, ostentacyjnie wycierając buty w dywan.  
     Miał je w sumie czyste. Ale tam. Liczy się gest.  
     — Bynajmniej. To z moich prywatnych środków. Nazbierało się tego trochę przez te wszystkie lata. Rada jestem cię widzieć. Coś do picia? Jedzenia? Dyskusji?  
     — Chole... Musimy się w to bawić? Oboje wiemy, czemu tu jestem. Ty się boczyłaś, Lucien zaczął mi truć o wizerunku konetabla...  
     — W Toussaint nie ma gorszej przewiny niż zaniedbać kobietę.  
     — Ta. Właśnie. Czyli skoro streszczenie mamy już za sobą, to możemy przejść do rzeczy?  
     — Ależ oczywiście. — Elfka wróciła wzrokiem do lektury, ale przesunęła się nieco, rozchyliła nogi. — No kolana, Roche.  
     Vernon przewrócił oczyma.  
     — A nie zapomniałaś o czymś?  
     — Proszę? Nie wiem, to ty chciałeś przejść ad rem. Założyłam, że przeskakujemy też uprzejmości i flirty, ale z własnej przyjemności rezygnować nie zamierzam.  
     I to jest problem z kobietami pewnymi swojej urody i przy władzy, jęknął w duchu Roche. Wiedzą, ze mogą wszystko. Przez chwilę rozważał nawet wyjście, ale, cholera, Francesca była śliczna, w łóżku naprawdę świetna, a on miał jednak jakieś libido – nawet jeśli nie rzucałby wszystkiego, żeby pochędożyć. Jeśli wyjdzie, to najpóźniej za tydzień Lucien każe mu przydreptać znowu, a elfka będzie w jeszcze gorszym demonstracyjnym nastroju. Co gorsza całe Toussaint uzna, że ma prawo. Jeszcze by brakowało, żeby Anarietta zaczęła mu robić wymówki.  
       
       
Oczywiście, prychał w myśli Vernon, Francesca, jak to elfka, nie umiała długo wytrzymać bez gadania. Wtulała się w niego na łóżku, mamrocząc coś o pochodzeniu i symbolice tych wszystkich zgromadzonych w jej skrzydle ozdób, niskim, zmysłowym głosem.  
     Roche nie był jeszcze tak zmęczony, by nie dać rady unieść powiek, ale wolałby zużyć resztki energii w nieco bardziej ludzki sposób.  
     — Tak, Enid — ziewnął — śliczne masz te pokoje. Bardzo piękne. Wybacz, że jako człowiek i to jeszcze z gminu, tego nie doceniam, i przestań rzucać perły przed wieprze. Marnują się. — Pocałował ją w załamanie szyi, gorzki posmak kadzidlanych, zimnych perfum został mu na języku. — Wiem, że to dla ciebie pewnie niewiarygodne, ale życie w ubogich dzielnicach nie pozostawia wiele czasu na refleksje nad estetyką.  
     Zastygła, a potem wybuchła cichutkim, srebrzystym śmiechem. Takim śmiechem, który każdego, nawet Roche’a, zmieniał na chwilę w jakiegoś chędożonego poetę, szukającego metafor i porównań, jakichś strumyczków szemrzących po kamyczkach w cieplutkie letnie popołudnie.  
     — Wy, ludzie, jesteście jednak zaślepieni tym króciutkim czasem życia. To, że w ciągu ostatnich paru dekad dobrze się mi wiedzie, nie znaczy, że nie wiem, co to bieda.  
     — Na pewno — zgodził się leniwie, nieuważnie Vernon, całując to rozwibrowane chichotem gardło.  
     Francesca odsunęła się z westchnieniem.  
     — Mój biologiczny ojciec... jeden z naszych Aen Saevherne... wyrzekł się mnie. Wydziedziczenie u elfów to jeszcze poważniejsza sprawa niż u ludzi. Zwłaszcza wtedy. A i ludzie nie byli mi zbyt chętni, stypendium Akademii żałośnie niskie... Przez pierwsze miesiące sama zbierałam zioła i robiłam napary, żeby zabić głód, bo nie za bardzo miałam na jedzenie. Chociaż mogłam łapać i zjadać robactwo, insekty są dobrym źródłem białka, całe armie karaluchów maszerowały po tej zapchlonej klitce, którą wynajmowałam. Wynajmowałyśmy. W trójkę. Dziewczyn też nie było stać na nic lepszego, ale im przynajmniej rodzina przesyłała listy. — Francesca uśmiechnęła się. — Długo żyjemy. Wiele nas spotyka.  
     — Raz na wozie, raz pod wozem — skomentował Roche; nie chciało się mu myśleć, nie chciało się mu gadać, poszedłby spać, ewentualnie wychędożył Stokrotkę raz jeszcze.  
     Chociaż to było cokolwiek zaskakujące, pomyśleć, że ktoś wykopał ze swojego drzewa genealogicznego najpiękniejszą kobietę świata, królową, tak potężną czarodziejkę. Ale cóż, elfy. Im to odbijało na milion sposobów.  
     — Mniej więcej. W każdym razie moje emocje względem ojca nadal są dosyć... żywe.  
     — Chcesz, żeby był z ciebie dumny?  
     Francesca się przeciągnęła, powoli. Kołdra ześlizgnęła się z niej, odsłaniając kępkę ciemnych od wilgoci włosów.  
     — Ty tak masz?  
     Vernon w sumie nie wiedział. W dzieciństwie. na pewno. Teraz, zakładał, raczej...  
     — Skądże, do cholery. W dupie mam jego dumę — klął bardzo, bardzo demonstracyjnie, niech Jej Wysokość ma, skoro sama pyta. — Zabiłbym skurwysyna. Ale powoli. I najpierw bym go przeciągnął, tak, żeby błagał o litość i posrał się ze strachu. Publicznie. Albo może bym po wszystkim puścił, żeby musiał żyć z tym upokorzeniem. Nie wiem. Zależałoby od tego, jak dobrze wylizałby mi buty, kurwi syn. Coś w tym stylu.  
     — O, widzisz, to mamy ze sobą wspólnego coś jeszcze — wymruczała elfka, przerzucając nogę za jego biodra, przyciągając go do siebie — poza byciem dziwkami Nilgaardu.  
     A tak, wychodziło, że mieli. I to, mimo okołokoitalnego rozprężenia, wzbudziło w Roche’u czujność.  
     — Nie łżesz mi przypadkiem? — wychrypiał.  
     — Żeby stworzyć bliskość? Już ze sobą sypiamy.  
     — Łóżko to nie bliskość. Jeśli naprawdę rozważałaś zjadanie karaluchów, to wiesz.  
     Wzruszenie ramion.  
     — Łóżko to też nie miejsce na śledztwa.  
     — Przeciwnie, to miejsce najlepsze.  
     Znowu parsknęła śmiechem.  
     — Punkt dla ciebie. Przypuszczam, że jeśli nie chciałam odpytywania w łóżku, to nie powinnam do niego zapraszać dowódców służb specjalnych.  
     — Profesorów też lepiej nie.  
     Śmiała się dalej i uznał, że to dobry moment, by przejść od chędożenia metaforycznego do dosłownego.  
       
       
     — Mój ojciec żyje jeszcze.  
     Roche, który już praktycznie odpłynął w słodkie objęcia snu, nie powstrzymał przekleństwa.  
     — Możemy o tym... później?  
     Krótki, suchy pocałunek w czoło. Milczenie oznacza zgodę albo kłamstwo, albo... przemknęło Vernonowi przez głowę, nieco rozmyte – zasnął.  
       
       
Fortunnie Francesca nie zamierzała ciągnąć tematu. Bardzo fortunnie, bo wysłuchiwać łzawych zwierzeń rodzinnych Roche nie lubił – chyba, że akurat członek rodziny należał do którejś partyzanckiej bandy, ale w tym przypadku jakoś w to powątpiewał.  
     Mimo pory – zapadał już wieczór – Stokroteczka była świeża jak ta poranna rosa, rozpromieniona i słodka. To z kolei zwykle zwiastowało kłopoty, Vernon opłukał się więc w misie – porcelanowej, noż doprawdy, bał się obrócić, żeby przypadkiem nie stłuc! – upewnił w lustrze, że odzienie ma w stanie dopuszczalny, rzucił jakąś wymówkę i wyszedł.  
     Francesca nawet nie próbowała go specjalnie zatrzymać Jeszcze gorszy znak. Ale, wbrew obawom, Roche doszedł do swojego pokoju nieniepokojony, Lucien, nagabywany, stwierdził, że wszystko poszło świetnie, Ves się nie boczyła, eksWiewióry żadnych uwag nie rzucały, Anarietta, spotkana na korytarzu, nie wydawała się mieć pretensji.  
     Za to w ciągu najbliższych dni Vernon rzeczywiście dostrzegł zmianę w zachowaniu tych wszystkich rycerzy, dyplomatów, szpiegów i szlachetków. Nadal adorowali Francescę, oczywiście. Nadal padali pokotem na kolana na sam szelest jej sukni albo zimny, wyniosły zapach jej kadzideł. Ale jakby utrzymując należny dystans. I może się to Roche’owi zwidywało, może się za dużo bzdur nasłuchał od Luciena, ale na niego samego też patrzono już nieco inaczej, ze starannie skrywanym – i przez to właśnie widocznym – zazdrosnym podziwem. Czy tam pełną podziwu zazdrością.


	5. Chapter 5

Oficjalna i tradycyjna przechadzka po parku. Oficjalna i tradycyjna przechadzka po parku. Oficjalna i tradycja... Nie, nieważne, ile razy Roche sobie to powtarzał i ile razy tę przechadzkę odbywał, nie potrafił wierzyć, że można tak skomplikować czynność tak prostą. I że w ogóle komuś chciało się komplikować łazęgę po zieleńcu. Że w ogóle komuś chciało się po zieleńcach łazić, podziwiać kwiatki, szeptać poezje, przyglądać się żywym rzeźbom, słuchać muzyki, kłaniać w takt norm towarzyskich... Koszmar. Jedyne, co w tym było znośne, to bufet na otwartym powietrzu.  
     Tym razem przechadzka miała novum w postaci obecności Franceski i Idy. Suknie dzisiaj obie miały ciemnozielone, w przypadku królowej wydekoltowaną od góry i dołu tak, właściwie obie części łączył jedynie pas tkaniny na środku. Vernon próbował myśleć o niej jak o luksusowym, złotem i kamieniami wysadzanym szlafroku, żeby ślinić się mniej niż wszyscy mężczyźni – i z połowa kobiet – naokoło. Najwyraźniej się mu udawało, bo Lucien odciągnął go na chwilę od kępki róż, żeby mu pogratulować.  
     — Tak właśnie powinien się zachowywać adorator uhonorowany względami damy. Nie reagować histerią na widok byle kostki...  
     — W tym przypadku raczej uda.  
     — ...bo się nie takie rzeczy miało zaszczyt widzieć. Doskonale. Świetnie sobie waszmość radzicie.  
     „Waszmość” przewrócił oczyma i wrócił do towarzystwa. Towarzystwo zdążyło się przenieść na pobliską „polankę”, gdzie pod powoli jesienniejącym drzewem stał koń z papierowym rogiem na łbie.  
     Dzięki jakże dokładnym – i wielce balladowym w stylu – raportom Jaskra Roche wiedział, że to kolejna tutejsza tradycja. Złapać róg. Dać go damie swego serca, przynajmniej według barda, ale też Vernon nie wiedział, co innego można byłoby z tym cholerstwem zrobić.  
     Koń był ewidentnie wściekły – Roche się mu nie dziwił – prychał, walił kopytami i załatwił już przynajmniej pięciu śmiałków. Tylu leżało na kocach z rozwalonymi czołami lub przetrąconymi rękoma. Opatrywały ich wszakże nadobne dziewoje, więc Vernon zakładał, że chłopakom honorowe rany się jednak opłacały.  
     — Mógłbyś spróbować — szepnęła Francesca, przechylając delikatnie parasol.  
     — Mam w życiu dosyć rozrywek. Nie muszę jeszcze szukać jajek po wykrotach.  
     — To miała być nieprzystojna aluzja? — Zapach malin i mięty. Ida.  
     — Nie śmiałbym.  
     — Słusznie. — Ida uśmiechnęła się, jak to ona, zagadkowo. — Bo mógłbyś skończyć z własnymi nieco pokiereszowanymi. Jak z pewnością opowiadali ci przyjaciele, czarodziejki potrafią wywoływać przeróżne wrażenia i reakcje. Łącznie z tymi... przyziemnymi.  
     — Geralt wspominał o orgazmach.  
     — Słusznie. Ale nim dojdzie do tego szczęsnego momentu może minąć trochę czasu. Tobie nie muszę chyba mówić więcej?  
     — Dziękuję za ostrzeżenie.  
     — Proszę. — Kolejny piękny uśmiech. — Widzisz, Jej Wysokość pogodziła się z tobą. Urbi et orbi. Co za tym idzie nie może poprosić o zdobycie rogu nikogo innego, a twoja odmowa postawi ją w niezbyt korzystnym świetle.  
     — Toussaint z was wszystkich czyni malarzy. Cały czas gadacie o świetle.  
     Francesca nachyliła się do niego. Nie dotykała, oczywiście. To byłoby niezgodne z protokołem:  
     — Ty wolisz o dywizjach.  
     — Z polityki nauczyłem się tyle, że tak się jakoś zwykle składa, że ten, kto ma lepsze dywizje, ma też korzystniejsze światło.  
     — W ten sposób wygrałeś Temerię. Gdybyśmy my miały dywizje, też poszłybyśmy w tym kierunku, prawdę mówiąc. Ale widzisz, nam udało się załatwić Dol Blathannę właściwie tylko korzystnym światłem.  
     Uśmiechnął się, odsłonił zęby.  
     — I krwią Scoia’tael.  
     — Kto jak kto, ale ty wiesz, że nie było jej dosyć. Rozważ, czy tej temerskiej było tak dużo i czy jednak nie pomogło wam korzystne światło. Kiedy Radowid... zginął, nic i nikt nie przeszkodziłoby Nilfgaardowi zagarnąć całej Północy.  
     Roche zacisnął zęby.  
     — Czy jeśli zdobędę wam ten róg, to przestaniecie chędożyć – to było do Idy, nie do Waszej Wysokości – o polityce? Już wolę groźby.  
     — Jeśli zdobędziesz nam ten róg, to z pewnością będziemy wdzięczne. — Francesca ukryła dół twarzy za wachlarzem, skromnie, jednak mówiła głośno, na tyle, by słyszała ją cała polanka. — Ty nasz rycerzu.  
     Vernon obrzucił polankę długim, zmęczonym spojrzeniem. Koń, zagnany nad skalny występ, nie za bardzo miał gdzie uciekać. Najwyraźniej był na tyle wytresowany, by mimo zdenerwowania nie próbować taranować ludzi. Przynajmniej póki trzymali się na dystans.  
     Ale nie miał już nic przeciwko kopaniu i gryzieniu tych, którzy podeszli bliżej. Biorąc pod uwagę, że końskie kopyto potrafiło rozłupać czaszkę, a końskie zęby przegryźć tętnicę, cudem było, że dotąd żaden z ochotników nie zginął. Wszyscy oni jednak założyli wcześniej jakieś hełmy na te swoje dumne łby. A Roche nie zamierzał, cholera, ginąć w imię kaprysu elfiej królowej oraz tradycji jakiegoś znilfgaardziałego państewka.  
     Do przodu wystąpił jakiś redański rycerzyk, najwyraźniej urażony na samą myśl, że Zdrajca Północy może odznaczyć się w czymkolwiek, choćby to była bzdurna dworska gra. Albo może chodziło o jego pochodzenie. Paniczyka bolała myśl, że chłopak z samego spodu gminu odbierze mu rąbka chwały.  
     I oczywiście, jak to zwykle ze szlachetnymi panami bywa, bardzo się przydał. Wystawił na łatwy, błyszczący, dumnie wypinający pierś cel. „Jednorożec” parsknął, skoczył ku niemu, rycerzyk się uchylił, ale wyciągnął rękę w kierunku łba – duży błąd – i wściekłe zwierzę niemal mu ją odgryzło; fortunnie dla mężczyzny tony grubego, brokatowego materiału nieco złagodziły zacisk.  
     Redańczyk wrzasnął, zaczął wyrywać ramię. Jeszcze większy błąd, uznał melancholijnie Roche – i wykorzystał okazję.  
     Nie miał co prawda porządnych noży do rzucania – przeklęta etykieta – ale zwykły nóż do jedzenia chował, jak wszyscy, za cholewą. Koń z mściwą radością wgryzał się rycerzykowi w rękę. Znaczy, łeb miał w miarę nieruchomy.  
     Wystarczyłoby właściwie zahaczyć o róg, by spadł, lecz Vernon miał dodatkowo fart. Trafił w środek i przygwoździł rożek do ziemi. Kilka metrów dalej. Prosto pod nogami szlachetki, z kolei, kovirskiego. Kovir co prawda nie miał do Roche’a wielkich pretensji, bo wyłgał się płaceniem Nilfgaardowi trybutu, ale szlachcic nie mógł przepuścić okazji do zdobycia papierowej chwały. Schylił się ze zręcznością kieszonkowca...  
     I podmuch wiatru wywiał mu nagrodę spod palców, prosto pod nogi Vernona. Szczęśliwy traf, niewątpliwie. Niewątpliwie Ida i jej tajemniczy uśmiech nie miały z tym nic wspólnego.  
     — Pani. — Roche skłonił się, podając papierek Francesce; ta chwyciła czubkami dwóch bieluchnych palców.  
     Był z siebie dumny. Nie wybuchnął śmiechem.  
     — Będziesz to teraz z radością nosiła przy dekolcie?  
     — A chciałbyś?  
     — A gdybym chciał?  
     — Widzę, że Lucien nie próżnuje. Dworskie lanie wody idzie ci coraz lepiej.  
     — Przekażę mu. Ucieszy się. Będziesz to nosiła?  
     — Nagrody zdobyte w zawodach są potem wymieniane na biżuterię.  
     — To też tradycja?  
     — Raczej pragmatyzm.  
     — Ten cudowny podmuch wiatru również był pragmatyczny?  
     — Oczywiście. Trudno, żeby Aen Saevherne spokojnie patrzyła na taką niesprawiedliwość. Uczciwie ci się ten róg należał.  
     Szum wachlarzy. Zapach słodkich kadzideł, którymi były nasączone.  
     — Miałem wrażenie, że reszta krzyczała coś o oszustwie, bo nie podszedłem do konia, tylko wykorzystałem poświęcenie tudzież odwagę...  
     — Ludzie są głupi. Szlachetny pan Kristof Mornion nie był wyjątkiem. Żadne to poświęcenie i żadna odwaga. Róg jednorożca słusznie należał się temu, kto wykorzystał okazję.  
     — Jak Północ Emhyrowi?  
     — Nas, wiernych poddanych, tylko cieszy ojcowska opieka cesarza.  
     Roche gwizdnął przez zęby.  
       
       
Po przechadzka po ogrodach przyszła pora na zabawę w labiryncie. Ta miała jedną zaletę – stosunkowo łatwo było zgubić rozchichotane pary, melancholijnych, platonicznie zakochanych rycerzy i wyjątkowo nieszczęśliwych zakonników oraz inszych ludzi z postami, przysięgami i zakazami, chętnych do rozładowania energii w jedyny dostępny im sposób vel pojedynkami, vel mordobiciem.  
     Roche mógł wreszcie rozkoszować się samotnością. Przynajmniej przez chwilę.  
     — Vernon wśród wernonii — rozległo się po owej chwili, staranną dykcją powiedziane. — Ładne zestawienie.  
     — Co proszę? — Obrócił się z ręką na nożu.  
     Przy wejściu do małego placyku z klombem, obok alejki odchodzącej w lewo, stał Callin aep Pealligra, nilfgaardzki „emisariusz”. Śliczny chłopiec, trzeba przyznać. Z długimi, opadającymi na ramiona włosami, delikatnymi, kobiecymi rysami. W burdelach zabijali się o takich i Roche nienawidził siebie za to, że nie umiał powstrzymać tej myśli.  
     — Te kwiaty nazywają się wernonie.  
     Vernon rzucił okiem na bladofioletowe roślinki.  
     — Aha. Nie jestem ogrodnikiem i wychowywałem się w mieście. Nie znam się.  
     Callin posłał mu uśmiech, gładki jak szkło.  
     — Mój ojciec uwielbia ogrody. Może godzinami rozmawiać z naszymi ludźmi o wytyczaniu kolejnych alejek, altanek i stawów. Tylko stąd to wiem. Wernonie uchodzą u nas za rzadkie, egzotyczne rośliny, jak większość tych z Północy. Ojciec ma na nie specjalne pawilony, naśladujące północne warunki klimatyczne.  
     — Pasjonat.  
     — Prawda? Bardzo żałował, że ja nie podzielam jego zainteresowań. Mężczyźni zawsze marzą, by ich synowie szli w ich ślady. Żeby razem mogli grzebać w ziemi, polować czy malować. Cokolwiek. Tworzyć więzi. Marzenie każdego mężczyzny, móc być dumnym ze swojego syna. I wiedzieć, że on jest dumny z ciebie.  
     Gdzieś od drugiego zdania przemowy Roche musiał zaciskać szczęki. Od przyrżnięcia Callinowi w zęby powstrzymywało go tylko to, że Nilfgaardczyk musiał znać jego akta, gadał więc celowo. I tym bardziej Vernon powinien się powstrzymać.  
     — Nie każdego — parsknął więc, przechodząc do ataku. — Mój wolał się wysrać na mnie i na matkę.  
     — Może nie wiedział. Może umarł. Wiecie tak naprawdę cokolwiek o nim, konetablu?  
     — Gdyby umarł, matka by powiedziała. Choćby po to, żeby nam oszczędzić wstydu.  
     — Czyli nic. A wasza matka nie żyje, niestety. — Callina od wzruszenia ramionami powstrzymywała najwidoczniej tylko grzeczność.  
     Cóż, to właściwie nie było najgorsze, co Roche usłyszał w życiu. Nie było nawet gorsze od tego, co usłyszał w ciągu ostatnich trzech minut. Ale z jakiegoś powodu dopiero ta nonszalancja ostatecznie wyprowadziła Vernona z równowagi.  
     Doskoczył do Callina. Chwycił go za ramiona.  
     — Jeszcze jedno słowo w tym stylu, a urżnę ci język i wstawię zamiast niego kutasa. Też twojego. I w dupie będę miał immunitety. Jasne?  
     Nilfgaardczyk nie wydawał się przestraszony.  
     — Skrzywdzenie posłów rujnuje reputację kraju. Nie zrobicie tego Temerii. Ale przepraszam za moje słowa. Były niedelikatne. Możemy się o nie pojedynkować, jeśli chcecie.  
     Roche go puścił.  
     — Nie potrzeba. Po prostu trzymajcie gębę na kłódkę. I po co w ogóle...  
     — Wszyscy, którzy cokolwiek znaczą w Nilfgaardzie, są teraz wami zafascynowani. Północą. Pomyślałem, że podbite oko albo rana w pojedynku są warte spytania wprost... szczerej odpowiedzi.  
     — O moim ojcu? Nic o chuju nie wiem, zawsze to...  
     — Czasem wiemy rzeczy, nie wiedząc. Nie sądzę jednak, żeby tak było w waszym przypadku.  
     — A czemu moje kurewskie pochodzenie obchodzi nagle wyższe sfery Nilfgaardu?  
     Callin nie odpowiedział od razu, umknął wzrokiem. Potem otworzył usta i zaczął jakieś typowe chędożenie o znajomości wrogów oraz sojuszników, które od razu powiedziało Vernonowi, że tamten łże. A skoro tamten łgał...  
     — Nie chcesz chyba powiedzieć, że uwierzyliście w Nilfgaardzie w te bzdury, które opowiadają na Północy? To nawet nie plotki, to słabo zawoalowana satyra polityczna. Cesarz zajmuje się swoimi dziećmi w ten sposób, że napada na ich kraje, zabija ich bliskich, a potem im te kraje przywraca i oddaje we władanie. Ja jestem kurwim synem, a Emhyr to... cóż, wiadomo kto w tym scenariuszu. To nawet nie udaje, że jest prawdą. W tym chodzi tylko o to, żeby mi dopieprzyć. W wulgarnym, nie dosłownym znaczeniu. Temeria się tym nie zajmuje, bo to nie ma sensu, trzeba pozwolić się ludziom wygadać.  
     — Zrozumiałem. — Emisariusz przechylił nieco głowę. — Widzicie, wszystko to, co mówicie, ma wiele sensu i normalnie pierwszy bym się z wami zgodził.  
     Roche zastygł.  
     — Ale sytuacje nie jest normalna, bo...?  
     — Bo aż tak wielu ludzi interesuje się waszym pochodzeniem. Być może nie mają racji. Najpewniej nie mają racji. Ale są gotowi płacić. Pieniędzmi, informacjami, wpływami... A ja jestem tylko emisariuszem. To niewiele lepiej niż żebrak. Zbieram każdą walutę.  
  
       
     — Tak ci powiedział? — Śmiech Franceski łaskotał go w ramię, palce gładziły blizny na plecach i brzuchu. — Zaskakujący dystans do siebie jak na Nilfgaardczyka.  
     — Mnie raczej ciekawi, czemu cały Nilfgaard oszalał na punkcie wulgarnego północnego kalamburu.  
     — I sądzisz, że ja to wiem?  
     — Tak podejrzewam. — Roche leniwie bawił się naszyjnikiem z olbrzymi rubinem, który po ich igraszkach wylądował elfce na plecach; zamiana za „róg jednorożca”, której uparła się nie zdejmować dzisiaj do łóżka. — Ponieważ czarodziejki, mówią, potrafią ustalać ojcostwo. Ty masz przyjaciół wśród Czarnych. Na pewno wiedzą też, że z sobą sypiamy. Że możesz mieć wobec tego informacje... albo sposobność, żeby użyć na mnie tej waszej magii.  
     Zaśmiała się jeszcze głośniej. Poprawiła naszyjnik.  
     — To nie żadna wielka magia, to raczej nauka... Badanie biologiczne. Ale owszem, nasza bliska znajomość dawałaby mi sposobność do zdobycia potrzebnych... składników. — Pocałowała go, głęboko; nie odwzajemnił, ale też nie próbował powstrzymać. Potem wyciągnęła chusteczkę i wypluła na nią ślinę, dyskretnie. — Na przykład ślina czy włosy, nie mówiąc o bardziej intymnych wydzielinach. Świetnie się z tego wydobywa informacje genetyczne.  
     — Sugerujesz, że dotąd nie zbierałaś moich wydzielin i nie masz tych moich... informacji genetycznych?  
     — Nieważne, co odpowiem, i tak mi nie uwierzysz. Ale jeśli kiedykolwiek zechcesz poznać swój pełny profil genetyczny, jestem na usługi. Tylko to może trochę potrwać.  
     — Żebyś mogła udawać, że nie miałaś go wcześniej. — Przeczesał palcami jej gęste, złote włosy.  
     Były takie cudowne miękkie i gładkie. Zupełnie nie takie, jak u ciotek w dzielnicy, tamte były szorstkie albo tak cienkie, że trudno było nawet mówić o fakturze, zupełnie nie takie, jak u hrabin – tamte miały albo peruki, albo włosy tłuste i ciężkie od pomady.  
     Perfumy bardzo długo i dobrze trzymają się na włosach. W kadzidła Franceski tym razem wplątały się jeszcze jakieś zioła. Rezultat był intensywny, a Roche’owi kojarzył się głównie z balsamistami, ale jakoś mu to teraz całkiem nie przeszkadzało.  
     — Zaprzeczyłabym, ale przecież znowu mi nie uwierzysz. To czyni nasze konwersacje dosyć monotonnymi.  
     — Mhm. — Uniósł jeden z tych pięknych włosów pod światło świec. Tyle ich było, że komnatę należało właściwie uznać za rzęsiście oświetloną. — Włosy, powiadasz. Jestem pewien, że na Północy znajdą się czarodziejki gotowe wykonać trochę tej nauki.  
     — Nie znacie się na elfim genomie. Ale pytaj, o co chcesz. — Położyła głowę na jego ramieniu, przytuliła się. — Ostatnio nie miałeś ochoty na pogawędki o rodzicach.  
     — Ostatnio nie wiedziałem, że skurwielem, który mnie spłodził, interesuje się cała śmietanka Cesarstwa. Ale oczywiście, gdzie moje maniery. Porozmawiajmy najpierw o twoim ojcu, matce i kuzynach.  
     — Lucien jest naprawdę doskonałym nauczycielem. Może ma domieszkę elfiej krwi? — Zaczęła gładzić stopą kostkę Roche’a. — Mój ojciec nadal żyje, to już wiesz. I wiesz, że mnie zostawił. Moja matka... była z naszej arystokracji, prawda, ale on był wyżej. I był Aen Saevherne. I ja poszłam do ludzi. Dla niej to też była hańba. Jakbym została... — Roześmiała się nagle. — Jakbym się skurwiła. Czasami łapię się na tym, że myślę, jak zareaguje, kiedy się dowie o moich poczynaniach. Albo co pomyśleli, co ojciec pomyślał, kiedy zostałam królową. I jestem wtedy na siebie wściekła, bo wiem, że nie reaguje wcale. Nic go nie obchodzę. Jestem dla niego martwa. A co do moich kuzynów... Wszyscy są nudniejsi ode mnie. Proszę. Teraz twoja kolej. O ile nie wolisz wrócić do spraw przyjemniejszych.  
     — Im konkretniej odpowiesz, tym szybciej do nich przejdziemy. Dlaczego Cesarstwo interesuje się moim pochodzeniem? I nie wmawiaj mi, że to z powodu głupiej agitki. Nawet najbardziej nadęci Czarni nie uwierzyliby w tak...  
     — I nie wierzyli. Podbili już wiele państw, wiedzą, jak zwykle zachowują się przegrani. Ale widzisz, potem zaszły... nowe okoliczności.  
     — Zamieniam się w słuch.  
     — Cesarz zainteresował się plotkami. I potraktował je poważniej, niż można byłoby się spodziewać.  
     Roche zamarł.  
     — On przecież wie, że to nie może być...  
     — Wiesz cośkolwiek o historii Nilfgaardu? Najnowszej? O przewrocie, który pozbawił władzy ojca Emhyra i powrocie Jego Najwyższości po kilkunastu latach? W glorii i chwale? Przez te kilkanaście lat mógł być wszędzie... A Północ jest stosunkowo blisko Nilfgaardu. Obstawiałabym, że tułał się raczej tutaj niż po Zerrikanii.  
     — Do Koviru albo Cintry miał bliżej.  
     — Prawda. Ale kilkanaście lat to dużo czasu.  
     — Musiałby mieć ile... piętnaście lat? Mniej?  
     — Fakt, że spora część przedstawicieli waszego gatunku jest w pełni zdolna do rozrodu nawet przed piętnastym rokiem życia, jest główną przyczyną waszego wielkiego sukcesu cywilizacyjnego.  
     — Nadal nie wierzę...  
     — Najpewniej masz rację. Tylko Emhyr jest zabobonny. Życie nauczyło go podejrzliwości względem wróżów, ale nie względem wróżenia.  
     Francesca przytuliła się mocniej, zarzuciła jedną nogę na jego, przywarła udami. Roche skatalogował to wszystko, jej nieco wilgotną skórę, kręcone, mokre włosy łaskoczące jego biodra – i wyrzucił z pola uwagi.  
     — I pomylił satyrę polityczną z przepowiedniami?  
     — Przez te wszystkie lata pracy musiałeś wysłuchać wielu zabobonów. Aen Ithlinnespeath coś ci zapewne mówi?  
     — Ta. Białe zimno, czas miecza i topora, takie tam. Chociaż tego akurat najwięcej nasłuchałem się podczas tej awantury Geralta. Z tymi innymi elfami.  
     — Aen Elle. Tak, to był dosyć istotny przełom, ta wasza awantura.  
     — Mówiłaś, oni mówili, pamiętam. Ale skopaliśmy im tyłki, więc nazywam ich, jak chcę. Co Emhyr ma z tym wspólnego?  
     — A jak sądzisz? Co Cesarz, zdobywca świata, może mieć wspólnego z przepowiednią o świata zbawcy?  
     Roche jęknął.  
     — Cholerny megaloman.  
     — Dosyć typowe dla twojego gatunku. Bez urazy. „Wprzód spłynie ziemią krwią Aen Seidhe, Krwią Elfów...” — zaintonowała z komiczną emfazą. — Kojarzysz fragment?  
     Wymamrotał potwierdzenie. Zaczynał się mu klarować obraz sytuacji. Wybitnie pochędożony obraz sytuacji.  
     — Emhyr przelał wiele naszej krwi, głównie cudzymi rękoma. W tym twoimi. I kiedy te satyry się pojawiły... Myślę, że doszedł do wniosku, iż przepowiednia niekoniecznie musiała być dosłowna.  
     — Rychło w czas się zorientował.  
     — I skoro w ramach politycznej potwarzy jednego z tych, którzy przelewali rzeki starszej krwi, zaczęto nazywać jego synem, to może tyle starczy do spełnienia wróżby. Może od początku o to właśnie chodziło. Myślę, że dlatego cię sprawdza. Ale dwór tego nie wie. Dwór wyciąga własne wnioski. I nawet jeśli nie śmie myśleć, że te plotki mogłyby choćby stać koło prawdy, to próbuje wybadać grunt. Tak to już jest na dworach tyranów. Powinieneś zacząć się przyzwyczajać. — Przymknęła oczy. — Propozycja nadal aktualna. Mogę się dla ciebie upewnić, że pamflety się mylą.  
     Roche rozważał rzecz przez chwilę. Naprawdę rozważał. Tylko, cholera, co by mu z tego przyszło? Gdyby nawet odkrył, kto jest jego ojcem – nie Cesarz, jasne, ale ktokolwiek inny – co miałby zrobić? Szukać go przez cały świat i kazać sobie wylizywać buty? Zostawić Temerię? Ale gdyby nie zrobił nic... Cholera, nie potrafiłby tak żyć.  
     — Jestem pewien, że już sprawdziłaś. I nie chcę wiedzieć. Nie mam więcej pytań.  
     Pocałowała go w szyję, potem schodziła coraz niżej, aż do tatuażu z lilii.  
     — A siłę?  
       
  
Kiedy wrócił do swoich kwater – tak, nad ranem, bardzo głupio, bardzo niezgodnie z protokołem, bardzo miał to gdzieś – zastał w nich, niezgodnie z rozkładem, Toruviel. Z Ves, co było dziwem jeszcze większym, bo dziewczyny nigdy na stres warty razem z nieludźmi nie narażał.  
     — O, ciężka noc, widzę — prychnęła Ves, ledwie przestąpił próg. — Istny sukkub z tej Franceski.  
     — Żywi się młodzieńców krwią — zaintonowała elfka, tylko na wpół drwiąco.  
     Cholera, jęknął Vernon. Tylko mu sojuszu kobiet we własnym obozie brakowało. A wyglądało na to, że dziewczyny sojusz, przynajmniej taktyczny, postanowiły zawiązać.  
     Chociaż, oczywiście, to oznaczało, że przełamały wreszcie lody. Może powinien się cieszyć. W końcu chciał mieć dobrze zintegrowaną armię, a nie kilka skaczących sobie do gardeł obozów.  
     — Nawet nie wiecie, jak blisko trafiacie. Co z wartami?  
     — Zwolniłyśmy ich. — Toruviel wzruszyła ramionami. — W końcu i tak nie spędziliście tej nocy w swoim łóżku, a Enid na pewno ma czary ochronne rzucone na pokój.  
     — Chociaż ja miałam ochotę wysłać ich pod jej kwatery. Żeby tam stali na straży.  
     O, paradne by to było. Toussaint miałoby o czym plotkować całą zimę, a może i kawał wiosny, Lucien zszedłby zaś na zawał. Talar pewnie też. Po czym by zmartwychwstał, żeby opierdolić Roche’a od góry do dołu.  
     — Nie powinniście im tak znowu ufać — palnęła Toruviel, zaskakująco poważnie.  
     Roche niemal przewrócił oczyma.  
     — Też mi rada. Jakby nie wiedział.  
     — Nie tylko Francesce.  
     Vernon spojrzał na nią, czekając na rozwinięcie. Trochę się, oczywiście, napatrzył, bo elfka musiała sobie pomilczeć, wreszcie jednak, pospieszana spojrzeniami Ves, wyjaśniła:  
     — Nie zostaje się Aen Saevherne bez chęci udziału w rzeczach ważnych i wielkich. Ida była istotną częścią politycznego pejzażu Gór Sinych. Jestem pewna, że nadal jest. Jej i Filavandrela wsparcie było kluczowe dla Enid i jej... pozycji w Górach. Wy na Północy myślicie, że to tylko doradczyni królowej, osoba z drugiego planu. A w istocie obie mają swoje plany i gry, swoje wpływy do umocnienia. Są bardziej partnerkami. I wcale nie jestem pewna, czy Ida gra tylko po stronie Dol Blathanny.  
     — Myślisz, że szpieguje dla kogoś w Górach Sinych?  
     — Myślę, że to możliwe. Mogłaby nawet dla wielu, zależnie od tematu. Ale może też być podwójnym agentem lojalnym wobec Enid. Albo po prostu szpiegować na wszystkie fronty, zależnie od jej interesu. Nie wiem, więc nie chcę oczerniać.  
     — Doprawdy? — Roche parsknął śmiechem. — Powinienem pewnie spytać, czy mówisz prawdę, czy łżesz mordercy starszych ras prosto w oczy, ale wiadomo, co powiesz...  
     — Powinnam pewnie spytać, czym zasłużyliśmy sobie na ten brak zaufania, ale nie wolno się mi tak zwracać do dowódcy. — Toruviel przeciągała głoski, tym razem ignorując zirytowane a wymowne chrząknięcia Ves. — I powinnam pewnie przeprosić za poprzednie zdanie i odpowiedzieć, znowu, że jesteśmy żołnierzami i wykonujemy rozkazy. Nie pytacie zresztą o nic, co mogłoby wywołać mój dyskomfort, panie konetablu. Dol Blathanna to nie Scoia’tael. Gdybyście chcieli wiedzieć, gdzie ukrywają się nasi...  
     — Nic mnie nie obchodzą wasi, póki mają dość rozsądku, by trzymać się z dala od Temerii — uciął jak zwykle Vernon.  
     Chwila ciszy. Ves już otwierała usta, gdy elfka zdecydowała się jednak odpowiedzieć.  
     — Wiemy. I tamci wiedzą. — Toruviel miała zaskakująco niepewną minę i mówiła jakby ciszej niż zwykle. — Ufamy wam, konetablu.  
     No, to go pięknie zbiła z pantałyku.  
     — Cóż. — Vernon wzruszył po chwili ramionami.. — Biorąc pod uwagę poprzednią wojnę, to to nie jest pewnie największy błąd, jaki popełniliście.  
     — Nie, raczej nie. — Toruviel chyba spróbowała się uśmiechnąć. — A znajomość z Enid nie jest pewnie największym waszym. Z całym szacunkiem. Ale uważajcie. Nikt nie wie, co ona knuje. Starszyzna Gór Sinych też nigdy nie wiedziała. Niektórzy sądzą nawet, że jest w zmowie ze swoim ojcem, że całe to wydziedziczenie to długi, nawet jak na nas długi, teatr, a tak naprawdę pracują nad jakimś wspólnym planem. Aen Saevherne liczą swoje plany w wiekach. I nie jest dobrze być trybikiem w tych planach.  
     — Zaiste. Spójrzcie tylko, jak to się dla was skończyło — mruknęła Ves.  
     Elfka nie zdawała się urażona. Czyli kobiecy sojusz. Przepięknie.  
     — Cholera, Ves, ciebie jeszcze rozumiem, ale ciebie, Toruviel? Gdyby nie Yaevinn gotów byłbym pomyśleć, że jesteś zazdrosna...  
     — Przecież wzięliście mnie z sobą właśnie dlatego, że z naszej dwójki to on kocha bardziej. — Toruviel niemal przewróciła oczyma. — Skoro już tak szczerze rozmawiamy. Rozbić dowództwo i kliki, zabrać paru wichrzycieli, zapewnić sobie spokój na obu frontach. A potem popsuć to wszystko przez uganianie się za sukienką. Typowo... ludzkie.  
     — Typowo męskie — poprawiła Ves. — W komandzie też się raz o mnie prawie porżnęli.  
     Elfka spuściła wzrok, dosłownie na ułamek chwycił, ale Roche wychwycił i aż się zdziwił, bo żeby Wiewióra miała poczucie winy, doprawdy. Świat popadał w coraz głębsze szaleństwo.  
     Westchnął ostentacyjnie.  
     — Dziękuję za szczerą i konstruktywną krytykę moich poczynań, jestem wdzięczny et chędożone cetera. A macie do zaoferowania coś poza krytyką? Jakieś rady? Ja, na przykład, mógłbym ci radzić, żebyś zapinała te bluzki trochę wyżej, Ves. I sprawdzała, czy żołnierze, którym pozwalasz się obłapiać, nie mają obrączek. Straszna jest zemsta zdradzonej kobiety.  
     Dziewczyna zacisnęła, po czym wydęła wargi. I rozpięła, oczywiście, jeszcze jeden guzik w bluzce, nim wymaszerowała z pokoju, burknąwszy coś nieokreślonego na Roche’owe „dobranoc”. Toruviel za to sprawiała wrażenie zamyślonej. Na tyle szczerze, że Vernon nie spróbował jej wygonić.  
     — Każcie jej przysięgać. W starszej — stwierdziła wreszcie. — Przysięgi hen linge mają moc i wiążą, zwłaszcza tych, którzy korzystają z magii. Enid wybrała ludzką naukę, ale nikt nie może spuścić całej krwi z własnych żył... Aen Seidhe przestrzegają przysiąg. Aen Saevherne czasem nie, lecz nawet oni potrzebują powodu. Enid nie jest zresztą jedną z nich. Jeśli jej każecie przysiąc, to pewnie znajdzie później lukę, ale znacznie ograniczycie jej pole manewru. Do tego stopnia, że może prościej jej będzie nie złamać danego słowa.  
     — To dla mnie nic nowego, pułkowniku. Znaczy, dziękuję, tylko... — zreflektował się.  
     — Wiem. Ale czasem dobrze sobie przypomnieć, że królowa nie różni się aż tak bardzo od przymierającej głodem dziewczyny z komand.


	6. Chapter 6

     — W samą dziesiątkę, Wasza Miłość  
     — Tyle tygodni nauki musiało w końcu przynieść owoce. Nakazaliśmy samym sobie, żeby przyniosły. Zabraniamy ci iść po nóż! — Anarietta zakasała suknię; tym razem złoto-brązowo-czerwoną, ale poza kolorami raczej prostą w kroju.  
     Vernon westchnął i patrzył, jak księżna moczy sobie te kilogramy jedwabiu, przechodząc po trawie. Wieczorem padało. Co prawda nie lało, w Toussaint, jak się zdaje, nie lało nigdy, raczej lekki, ciepły deszczyk, ale jednak.  
     — Kiedy Cesarz umrze, jak myślisz, jak rozwinie się sytuacja? — Anarietta wyrwała nóż z drzewa z pewnym trudem, nieco kory osypało się jej na rękawy.  
     Takie marnotrawstwo, ale Roche przecież już przywykł. Nie pierwszy jego rok na dworze.  
     — Dużo chaosu. Powstania na Północy, powstania na Południu. Czemu pytacie? Planujecie własne?  
     — Nie za bardzo. Nie mamy wojsk ani służb specjalnych. — Księżna wracała teraz ku niemu, brodząc w trawie jak bocian, a przynajmniej tak przypuszczał po ruchach jej sylwetki i niewielkich wybrzuszeniach na jej sukni. — Wiesz, kiedy byliśmy młodsi, myśleliśmy czasem, jak to jest, być władcą takiego prawdziwego kraju. Kraju z wojskiem, podbojami i tym wszystkimi. Wydawało nam się to bardzo... piękne. Podniosłe. Ważne.  
     — Ekscytujące — podpowiedział Roche. — Niech Wasza Miłość wybaczy, ale to akurat dość typowa cecha dzieciństwa.  
     — Niektórzy z niej nie wyrastają. — Tym razem stanęła dobre trzy kroki za wyznaczoną linią.  
     Doleciał go zapach wina, wymieszany z figami i ostrą, orientalną przyprawą. Za dobrze skomponowany, by mógł powstać przypadkowo.  
     — Radziłbym najpierw ze sto razy trafić z tej odległości, ale jak Wasza Miłość woli. Macie na myśli siostrę?  
     — Wasza Miłość potrzebuje drobnych, niepotrzebnych wyzwań, żeby sobie ubarwić ciężar codzienności w sposób niedziecięcy. A mamy na myśli Syannę, tak. I wielu innych. Scoia’tael. Burą Chorągiew. — Rzuciła znowu, tym razem ze znacznie większym impetem; trafiła tuż obok dziesiątki. — Albo ciebie.  
     — Scoia’tael rozumiem, Burą Chorągiew mniej, ale mnie? Nigdy nie widziałem w wojnie nic ładnego. Tylko podłe jedzenie, nędzny alkohol i dużo, dużo błota. Co w rezultacie daje nam morze rzygów... produktów niedokończonego procesu trawienia.  
     — Nie o to chodzi. — Anarietta kursowała już w stronę noża. — Chodzi o samo... samo to, że jest się gotowym umrzeć i zabijać, i robić najgorsze rzeczy. Dlaczego mielibyście to wszyscy robić, gdybyście nie widzieli czegoś ważnego w celu?  
     — Patriotyzm.  
     — I to jest właśnie to. Lud nas kocha, a my kochamy lud. Troszczymy się o niego. To nasz obowiązek. Ale czemu oni nas kochają? Z obowiązku? Ze względu na nasze dobre rządy? Zapewniamy im spokój i dobrobyt, ale... — Stanęła parę kroków przed Roche’em. — Ludzie kochają kraj nawet wtedy, kiedy wszystko w nim się wali. Kiedy nie daje ci nic. I czemu? Z obowiązku? Obowiązek leży głównie na panu, nie poddanym. Nie chcielibyśmy nigdy widzieć Toussaint w runie. Nie chciałabym widzieć moich dzieci nieszczęśliwych, a jednak... To musi być wielka rzecz, taka miłość. Nie wiemy, skąd się bierze. Nie wiemy, czy ją mamy. Nie chcieliśmy wydać Syanny, na pewno słyszeliście. Nasz lud masakrowano, nasi rycerze ginęli haniebną śmiercią, ale my nie chcieliśmy... — urwała.  
     Stała tyłem. Vernon mógł dzięki temu do woli przewracać oczyma. Ale powiedzieć, co myśli, tej rozkapryszonej królowej już nie mógł.  
     — Sprawa z Syanną wzbudziła wątpliwości w Waszej Miłości. To zupełnie normalne. Trudna sytuacja, trudne decyzje. Którąkolwiek byście podjęli, rozważalibyście ją później i dręczyli się pytaniami. A patriotyzm... To po prostu jest. Ludzie lubią tutejsze wino i tutejszą pogodę. To tyle. Wystarczy, żeby walczyć.  
     — Ale jakoś nie walczyliśmy. — Kolejny rzut, tym razem w dziesiątkę; Roche zaklaskał.  
     — Umiejętność rozpoznania przegranych bojów i wycofania się z nich jest niezwykle cenna. Mieliście rację. Spójrzcie, jak skończyło Scoia’tael czy Aedirn, a jak się mają wasi rycerze i wasze zielone błonia.  
     — Piękne słowa! Jak z podręcznika! — odkrzyknęła Anarietty z połowa dystansu między mężczyzną a celem. — Tylko jakoś, o ile wiem, próbowałeś namówić świętej pamięci Radowida, prośbą i groźbą, żeby wysłał wojska do obrony Wyzimy. Co byłoby, wedle mojej, cóż, tylko teoretycznej, wiedzy, ruchem zupełnie bezsensownym. Przegrany bój słusznie rozpoznany.  
     Vernon odruchowo zacisnął pięści. Potem je, niemal równie odruchowo, rozluźnił. Poczekał, aż księżna wróci.  
     — Wyzima — szepnął wtedy, bardzo miękko — to jest moja Syanna. W tym nie ma nic pięknego, Wasza Miłość, nic rozsądnego ani słusznego. W tej rzezi, która spotkała miasto, bo ratowaliście Syannę, też pewnie nic takiego nie było. Ale to nie miało znaczenia, prawda? I to właśnie jest to. Żadnego teorii. Tylko noc, gówno, flaki na ziemi i wrzaski konających. Nic więcej.  
  
       
     — Pamiętasz tego geniusza, który wskoczył do wody i wyrwał cię z gondoli?  
     — Syn Godryka Meahill, dlatego nie możecie go wyrzucić. Pamiętam.  
     Damien gwizdnął z podziwem. Chłop był z niego równy, ale jednak ani brat, ani swat, więc Roche nie rzucił się tłumaczyć, że ta świetna pamięć wynika z dzieciństwa w dzielnicy analfabetów i łapania podstaw edukacji w szkole z tabliczkami, nie luksusem zwanym papierem. Za to taktycznie wtrącił bieg konwersacji na właściwie tory.  
     — Co tym razem narobił?  
     — Upił się. Na służbie. Odesłałem go do ochrony winnic, sądziłem, że tego nie da się spieprzyć.  
     — Akurat. Wszystko da się spieprzyć, Damien.  
     — Zaiste. I nasz dzielny Godrykowicz właśnie wszystko spieprzył. Wiesz, nie potrafił odmówić kolejki najemnym pracownikom. Wypili jedną, drugą, trzecią, potem przeszli na samogon...  
     — Rozumiem, że paniątko nie miało wielkiego doświadczenia z samogonem?  
     — Tak właśnie. I cóż, nie dość, że stracił przytomność, to jeszcze ktoś go obrobił. Ze wszystkiego. Broni, munduru, zbroi... Taka hańba dla królestwa. Wyobraź sobie, w najgorszym razie ktoś będzie teraz napadał po gościńcach ubrany w oficjalny mundur! W pełnym rynsztunku! Księżna będzie wściekła. Ja jestem wściekły. A co gorsza Godryk postanowił zmazać plamę na honorze samodzielnie.  
     — Chce zabić szczeniaka?  
     — Bogowie, nie, tego by tylko brakowało! Nie, nie. Urządzić wyprawę rycerską. W poszukiwaniu tej cholernej zbroi. Razem z synalkiem i bandą kolegów.  
     — Zadepczą wszystko. A złodziej się dowie i czmychnie za granicę. To dopiero rysa na wizerunku. Błędny rycerz krążący po całym Cesarstwie i atakujący podróżnych!  
     Damien jęknął głucho i łyknął sobie okowity. Solidnie. Roche też zanurzył usta w kubku, starając się ukryć rozbawienie – przygnębienie kumpla było w końcu szczere. Ale to musiało być miłe, nie mieć na co dzień większych kłopotów.  
     — Anarietta jest chyba wściekła na mnie. Może ci odpuści.  
     Damien przygryzł wąsa.  
     — A coś ty jej... A. Ta sprawa z patriotyzmem. Nie, nie jest wściekła. Po prostu ją zaskoczyłeś.  
     — Odeszła bez słowa.  
     — Musiała to przemyśleć. Rzadko kto zdobywa się z nią na szczerość. Myślę, że za dwa dni możesz czekać na nią wieczorem, jak zwykle. Powinna się stawić na lekcji. Widzi u siebie postępy, kiedy odwiedza Syannę, i to ją cieszy.  
     — Że ma szansę z nią wygrać?  
     Damien pokręcił głową, chyba nieco zdziwiony.  
     — Skądże! Że ma szanse coś z nią wspólnie robić, coś, co nie jest związane tylko z ich dzieciństwem, że może teraz przegrywać w sposób, który daje Syannie jakąś satysfakcję... Na co księżnej pani wygrywać? Przecież to nie ją wygnali.  
  
       
     — Trójkącik? — zdziwił się uprzejmie Roche, wchodząc do pokojów Franceski. — Może jeszcze księżną panią zaprosimy?  
     Emisariusz się zmieszał. Albo udał, że się miesza. Elfka posłała mu kojący, przepraszający uśmiech. Chłopaczek natychmiast wziął się w garść.  
     — Zostałem tu, jak i Wasza Miłość, zaproszony na małą pogawędkę w zaufanym gronie — stwierdził gładko. — Wszyscy jesteśmy wszak przyjaciółmi Cesarstwa.  
     — Wdzięcznymi za opiekę sługami Jego Cesarskiej Mości — dopowiedziała formułkę Enid. — I zawsze pamiętającymi dobroć, jaką nam wyświadczył.  
     — Lepiej bym tego nie ujął — zapewnił Vernon.  
     Nilfgaardczyk posłał mu sceptyczne spojrzenie, ale na głos jedynie zaprosił ich do stołu. Na ciemnoczerwonym, wytłaczanym w kwietne wzory obrusie stały butelki wina oraz patery pełne serów i owoców.  
     — Trójkącik bym zrozumiał, ale na podkurek to aby nie za wcześnie? — zacmokał Roche.  
     — Nilfgaardzcy uczeni zalecają unikanie jedzenia tuż przed snem.  
     — Macie po tym koszmary? U nas kapłani zalecają w takich razach pobożniejsze życie, ale co kraj, to...  
     — Jedzenie przed snem źle wpływa na metabolizm, a co za tym idzie, sprawność i figurę. Do koszmarów nie przywiązujemy znaczenia, wolimy się skupić na rzeczywistości... Ale co kraj, to obyczaj.  
     Wino było dobre, sery fikuśne, niemniej częściowo jadalne – znaczy, Roche znalazł dwa gatunki z kilkunastu, które mu smakowały – owoce świeże, ciężkie od soku. Konwersacja lawirowała między tematami kulinarnymi, pochwałami pod adresem gospodarzy oraz krajów rozmówców i najnowszymi plotkami, z których najciekawszą wydała się Vernonowi ta bardzo polityczna – podobno jeden z vicovarskich rycerzy, wzruszony losem Syanny, zamierzał walczyć na turnieju w jej imieniu. Tradycja nakazywała, by dama mogła obserwować wyczyny swojego adoratora, a już szczególnie, by po ewentualnej wygranej nagrodziła go uśmiechem i wstążką. Tradycja stałaby więc w sprzeczności z wyrokiem Anarietty, a także, przynajmniej zdaniem Roche’a, zdrowym rozsądkiem i bezpieczeństwem publicznym. Syanna, sądząc z raportów, nie tylko tych Jaskra, była siłą bardziej niszczycielską niż nawet Maria Luiza La Valette.  
     Jeśli ta pogawędka miała na celu rozluźnienie, uśpienie czujności czy wprowadzenie familiarnego nastroju, to zawiodła na całej linii. Vernon po każdym zdaniu, ba, słowie, czuł się bardziej spięty.  
     — Niestety, chociaż bardzo bym pragnął, nie zaprosiłem najjaśniejszych państwa tutaj tylko na rozmowę o przyjemnościach życia i stołu. Mam też do omówienia... podjęcia decyzji... sprawy większej wagi.  
     — Polityka — jęknął scenicznie Roche. — Cholera, nie mogliście powiedzieć przed jedzeniem? Rzygam jak kot na dźwięk słowa „polityka”.  
     Francesca dyskretnie położyła mu dłoń na udzie. Vernon zastanowił się, czy naprawdę na wszystkich mężczyzn to działało, taka prosta, wulgarna sztuczka. Czy naprawdę są aż tak jako płeć i gatunek opętani seksem.  
     Tak się zagubił w tych rozważaniach, że nie zauważył, iż od kilkunastu sekund milczy, pozwalając emisariuszowi rozwijać dywan uprzejmości i udawać, że nic niewłaściwego nie zostało powiedziane.  
     — Dyskusja o tak nietypowej porze, w tak nietypowym miejscu... To pobudza wyobraźnię, Callinie.  
     Ciekawe, czy Francesca z wszystkimi mężczyznami jest na „ty”, prychnął w duchu Roche. Z większą, niż się by jej po sobie spodziewał, irytacją.  
     — Nie chcę używać słów tak niemiłych części towarzystwa. — Callin skinął głową Roche’owi. — Niemniej sprawa dotyczy rządzenia krajami, owszem. Lennami, tak konkretniej. Północnymi lennami.  
     — Świeżo przyłączonymi — wtrącił Vernon tonem sugerującym „i długo to wasze nie pozostaną”.  
     Chociaż, tak na dobrą sprawę, ponowna suwerenność królestw Północy wcale nie byłaby na rękę Temerii. Ale tam, szczać na to, przecież się Redania od słów Roche’a nie odrodzi. A co to zaszkodzi wbić szpilę Czarnemu?  
     Tylko żeby ten Czarny choćby okiem mrugnął, szpila musiałaby być chyba wielkości miecza wielkiego.  
     — A jeszcze konkretniej? — Uśmiech elfki zdawały się ześlizgiwać z jej twarzy i wślizgiwać z powrotem, zależnie od ruchu cieni. — Północ jest dość mocno zróżnicowana kulturowo zależnie od regionu, położenie kłopotliwej prowincji może mieć znaczenie dla naszej analizy. Bo przyszedłeś przecież po radę, prawda? To znaczy – Nilfgaard pragnie naszej rady.  
     — Oczywiście — szepnął Callin, niby miękko, a jakoś tak, że Vernon niemal się wzdrygnął. — Mowa o prowincji nadlikseńskiej, ze stolicą w Tretogorze. Zarządzaną przez Radę Prowincji, na czele z Filippą.  
     Czarodziejce za udział w zamachu też dostała się wygodna synekurka. Więcej niż wygodna nawet. Powrót na stare śmiecie, można rzec. Zaspokojenie ambicji... Chociaż nie, z tego, co się Vernon nasłuchał od Djikstry czy Geralta wynikało, że ambicji Filippy nie zaspokoiłoby nic, poza osadzeniem na tronie Nilfgaardu. A i to nie wiadomo. Niemniej, posadka nieoficjalnej władczyni ziem eks-redańskich nawet wielką Eilhart powinna na jakiś czas zadowolić.  
     — Problem stanowią buntownicy. Wichrzyciele sprzeciwiający się władzy cesarskiej, postępowi i cywilizacji. Niestety, nie mogę stwierdzić, że rosną oni w siłę. Oni po prostu od czasu wojny pozostają... niestłamszeni. Cesarz, oby żył długo, miał nadzieję, że okazana łaska zjedna serca mieszkańców ku nowemu władcy, ale wydaje się jednak, iż nadużyto jego miłosierdzia. A kto rękę na Cesarstwo wyciąga...  
     — ...temu Cesarstwo ją odrąbie — wtrącił z ziewnięciem Vernon. — Przepraszam, ale można ad rem? I to bez powtarzania res oczywistych?  
     — Szybkie są odmiany serca u Jego Cesarskiej Mości — zauważyła Francesca; w jej głosie dźwięczał śmiech. — Albo tak się mi tylko zdaje. Nam, elfom, trudno czasem nadążyć za ludźmi.  
     Emisariusz mrugnął, jakby zaskoczony. Jednak po sekundzie odzyskał nieskazitelną równowagę.  
     — Wiemy o kilku pozostających w kontakcie grupach spiskowców. Oczywiście istnieją też setki mniejszych, ale nie zajmujemy się drobnicą opozycyjną, tylko realnym zagrożeniem. Ta... unia ma charakter głównie konserwatywny. Żąda powrotu do rządów Radowida. To nośne hasło, bo łączy przeciwników Nilfgaardu i Filippy. Pozbędziemy się Nilfgaardu i pozbędziemy się wiedźm. Część zwolenników chce po prostu dorwać do władzy, ale na Północy nadal dość jest gorących głów, by zapełnić szańce.  
     — To byłaby straszna tragedia. Jakby nie dość było zniszczeń ostatniej wojny... — Elfka zawiesiła głos.  
     — Wojna nie przynosi nic dobrego żadnej ze stron i jest katastrofą dla obywateli. Tylko pokój daje szansę na rozwój, dobrobyt i bezpieczeństwo — wyrecytował Callin. — Cesarstwo to rozumie. Wierzę, że większość Nordlingów podziela ten pogląd... Ale wiem też, jak łatwo hochsztaplerom i demagogom porwać tłumy.  
     — Prosiłem o przeskoczenie oczywistego chędożenia — wtrącił aksamitnie Roche. — Do czego wielkie Cesarstwo potrzebuje swoich bardzo pokojowych sojuszników? Macie dostęp do naszych danych wywiadowczych, wystarczy, żeby któryś z chłopaków Vattiera wysłał prośbę...  
     — Wszyscy wiemy, że wyrywanie informacji od wywiadu przypomina wyrywanie zęba. Nie mam o to pretensji. — Chłopak uniósł pojednawczo dłoń. — Pragnąłbym raczej przedyskutować, jakiego wsparcia będą mogli nam udzielić nasi sojusznicy, gdyby kłopoty w prowincji nadlikseńskiej eskalowały.  
     Ciężar na piersi. Zaciśnięte gardło. Wrażenie, że żołądek podchodzi niemal pod zęby. Vernon potrzebował oddechu albo dwóch żeby wrócić do profesjonalnej – godnej konetabla, polityka – obojętności.  
     Zabił Radowida. Zdradził Północ. Pozwolił nilfgaardzkim wojskom szaleć po prowincji, dręczyć ludność cywilną i wyrzynać wioski. Dla Temerii. Dla Temerii może też poprowadzić swoich żołnierzy przeciwko żołnierzom, z którymi jeszcze rok temu walczyli o wspólną sprawę. Żaden problem. Nie ma powodu do nerwów.  
     — Dol Blathanna może służyć wywiadem, informacjami o terenie i drogach, wiedzą naszych mędrców, przepuszczeniem wojsk, oczywiście, wsparciem badawczym magów... Możemy przysłać czarodziejów do szpitali polowych, dostarczyć składniki chemiczne dla lekarzy, czarodziejów, techników i artylerzystów... Wpłacimy do cesarskiej kasy dobrowolne datki wojenne. To samo, co ostatnio.  
     — Konetablu, Wasza Miłość?  
     — Nasza armia jest wyczerpana ostatnią wojną, a potrzebujemy oddziałów do obrony granic i utrzymywania porządku w kraju. Możemy służyć wywiadem, informacjami, logistyką, przepuścimy, oczywiście, wojska Jego Cesarskiej Mości i dołożymy się do ich utrzymania, zapłacimy podatek wojenny, dostarczymy wszelkich potrzebnych zasobów, aczkolwiek prosilibyśmy o uwzględnienie faktu, że Temeria dopiero podnosi się ze strat wojennych...  
     — Temeria, dzięki łaskawości i pomocy Jego Cesarskiej Mości pragnę zauważyć, jest kilkukrotnie większa od Dol Blathanny – z całym szacunkiem dla Jej Wysokości. Komu wiele dano, od tego wiele wymagać się będzie. Cesarstwo zgodziło się nie utrzymywać kontyngentu na terenie Temerii na waszą i Bernarda Dukata osobistą prośbę. To oznacza, że nie mamy w tym regionie żadnych dodatkowych sił do szybkiego reagowania.  
     „Osobista prośba”, cholera. Raczej „poniżające błaganie”. Roche się w ogóle sporo nabłagał w trakcie tamtej wojny. Więcej niż kiedykolwiek w życiu. W większości przypadków na próżno. Sprawa kontyngentu była wyjątkiem i miłym zaskoczeniem. Vernon nie miał pojęcia, czemu ją zawdzięczał – miał tylko nadzieję, że nie łóżkowym talentom baronowej la Valette. Nie chciał być tej dziwce nic winien.  
     — Wypełnimy nasze obowiązki lennika. Wyślemy ludzi... oddziały... jeśli suweren zażąda. W liczbie, jakiej suweren zażąda. Prosimy tylko, by Jego Cesarska Mość pamiętał o trudnościach, które przeżywają jego wasale.  
     — Jego Cesarska Mość pamięta i nie oczekuje całej armii. Jedynie szybkiej, zdecydowanej reakcji. Wierności.  
     A nie pogrywania na wszystkie możliwe strony, zawisło w powietrzu, niewypowiedziane. Francesca uśmiechnęła się przepięknie. Nawet Roche dał radę wygiąć wargi ku górze. Co prawda we wbijaniu noża w plecy i politycznych mataczeniach doświadczenie miał znacznie mniejsze niż Jej Wysokość, ale szybko się uczył.  
     Emisariusz musiał pomyśleć coś podobnego, bo rozluźnił się nagle – albo udał, że się rozluźnia – i odpowiedział im serdecznym, życzliwym, zaskakująco młodzieńczym śmiechem.  
     — Jego Cesarska Mość zdaje sobie sprawę, że wasza pozycja nie jest łatwa. Różnice kulturowe, wyboista przeszłość... Za wierność na pewno musicie sporo płacić. Walczyć z nieufnością, uprzedzeniami, niechęcią. Jego Cesarska Mość tym wyżej ceni sobie waszą przyjaźń. Zjesz beczkę soli nim poznasz do woli, jak głosi wasze, niezwykle mądre, przysłowie. Prawdziwe zaufanie, przyjaźń, wierność... — Uniósł filiżankę do ust. Długie, białe palce. Delikatniutkie uszko. — To wszystko wykuwa się w ogniu prób. Jest rzadkie. Jak każdy biały kruk, bardzo cenne. Jego Wysokość umie oceniać wartość rzeczy. Wynagradzać przyjaciół.  
     — To co chce nam... — Roche urwał.  
     Czy raczej: kopnięcie w kostkę zmusiło go do urwania.  
     — Nie potrzebujemy nagrody. Jego Cesarska Mość zrobił dla nas wystarczająco wiele. Jesteśmy wdzięczni. Głęboko wdzięczni.  
     Callin strzelił palcami.  
     — Oczywiście, że jesteście. Jego Wysokość nie sądzi, że jest wam cokolwiek winien. Sądzi za to, zgodnie z piękną tradycją Aen Seidhe, że dawanie prezentów najbardziej wzbogaca i uszczęśliwia ofiarodawcę.  
     — N’ess as eigen elaine as frere darienna aen gilydd.  
     — Zaiste. I tego właśnie pragnie Jego Wysokość. Obdarowywać swoich przyjaciół i ruszać razem z nimi na wrogów.  
     — Po czym tańczyć na ich kurhanach. Piękny obrazek. Prawie jak wesele. — Tym razem Vernon nie pozwolił sobie przerwać kopniakiem ani szczypnięciem. — Albo stypa.  
     Emisariusz się nie przejął. Oczywiście. Ciekawe, jak zareagowałby, gdyby Roche padł na kolana i zaczął robić Francesce minetę. Czy w ogóle by zareagował.  
     — Wesele dla was. Stypa dla waszych wrogów. Będę mówił tak, jak waszmość lubicie. Wprost. Rebelia...  
     Vernon nie potrafił się powstrzymać:  
     — ...jeśli dojdzie do rebelii.  
     — ...będzie dowodem, że władze Regionu prowincji nadlikseńskiej nie radzą sobie z administracją, podczas gdy władanie Temerią idzie gładko. Nie mamy do was żadnych większych zastrzeżeń. Nie zamierzam dociekać, jak to robicie, ważne, że wam się udaje. Im nie. Wnioski są jasne. Prowincję należy odciążyć, żeby mogła wrócić na prostą. W imieniu Jego Cesarskiej Mości pytam was, konetablu, czy będziecie gotowi wziąć na siebie obciążenie, zobowiązanie i zaszczyt opiekowania się jeszcze jednym rejonem.  
     Roche odetchnął głęboko.  
     — Zależy od jego wielkości i położenia — odparł szybko. — I nie ja podejmuję takie decyzje, to należy do kompetencji rady regencyj...  
     — Nie oczekuję ostatecznej odpowiedzi. Raczej badam grunt. Tuszę, że człowiek, który tak wiele lat spędził w wywiadzie, zrozumie moje intencje. Region, o którym mowa, to północny brzeg Pontaru, oczywiście. Nie będzie wam go trudno przyłączyć, spieraliście się od niego od lat, część ludności już jest temerska.  
     Część ludności będzie wolała na wpół suwerenne państwo od twardej ręki Emhyra.  
     — Ten region należy się Temerii — prychnął Vernon. — Mamy wręcz obowiązek „opiekowania się” jego ludnością. Gdyby nie to, że nadal podnosimy się z ostatniej wojny, już byśmy się o niego upomnieli...  
     — Jego Cesarska Mość czyta w naszych sercach. Spełnia nasze potrzeby, nim je wyrazimy. Odpowiada na pytania, nim je zadamy. — Francesce złożyła dłonie w piramidkę. — To tak wspaniałe, że niemal przerażające.  
     Roche przymknął oczy, żeby nie było widać, jak nimi przewraca.  
     — Mój osąd nie jest wiążący, ale sądzę, że owszem, Temeria chętnie pomoże Cesarstwu w zarządzaniu Północą... północnymi prowincjami. Z przyjemnością. Dziękujemy za zaufanie, które Jego Wysokość w nas pokłada — wyrecytował.  
     Ha! Zmiana strategii na grzeczną podziałała. Callin, wyraźnie zaskoczony, wciągnął powietrze i milczał dobre kilka sekund. Potem delikatnie wzruszył ramionami.  
     — Jego Cesarska Mość uprawnił mnie do poinformowana, że cieszy się z tego zapału i liczy, że nie zawiedziecie zaufania Cesarstwa.  
     — O ile w ogóle będzie powód, by je sprawdzać. Ludzie na Północy zawsze marudzą, narzekają i spiskują. Osobliwie w Reda... prowincji nadlikseńskiej. Z tej mąki niekoniecznie będzie bunt.  
     Emisariusz machnął dłonią. W jego oczach zamigotało coś – jakby rozbawienie – i Roche natychmiast poczuł się jak idiota, bo zrozumiał.  
     — Wsadziliście tam swoich. Kontrolujecie tę rebelię. — I, kiedy tamten milczał, dodał wściekły: — Noż cholera jasna, jesteśmy tutaj wszyscy swoi, nie ma co się krygować i udawać dziewicy.  
     — On ma rację, Callinie — szepnęła miękko elfka.  
     Emisariusz walczył chwilę z sobą. W końcu, nadal milcząc, niemal niezauważalnie skinął głową.  
     — Filippa nic o tym, rozumiem, nie wie? Czy jej z kolei mówicie, że po tym zamieszaniu dostanie kawałek Temerii?  
     — Filippa, Filippa... Fascynująca kobieta. Zagadkowa. Niebezpieczna. Cóż mamy z nią zrobić, cóż mamy z nią zrobić...? — Przechylił się na krześle, cokolwiek teatralnie. — Jej Wysokość dobrze ją zna, jeśli się nie mylę. Jego Cesarska Mość pragnie zasięgnąć rady.  
     Francesca uniosła wino pod światło.  
     — Szkoda, że Anarietta nie używa nautilusów, prawda?  
     Callin potaknął. Cierpliwie. Roche prychnął:  
     — A nad czym tu się zastanawiać? Filippa do suka. Zdradliwa dziwka. Jeśli istnieje kobieta dość podła, by nazwać ją kurwą, to właśnie ona.  
     — Pozwólcie rebeliantom ją zabić. — Melodia głosu elfki była zniewalająca, słodka, czysta, miękka. — Na pewno popiera ich przynajmniej z połowa rady i cały kler. Społeczeństwa łaknie igrzysk. Niech ją spalą na stosie, zdradziecką czarownicę przysłaną przez Czarnych, niech spełnią największe życzenie Radowida Srogiego, niech martwy król zawiśnie na ich sztandarach. Nic nie zapewni im tak wielkiego poparcia wśród ludu. A tylko wielka rebelia da nam odpowiedni pretekst do... odważnej, głębokiej pacyfikacji. Taka jest konieczna, żeby pozbyć się problemu na dłużej niż dwa-trzy lata. A do tego pozbędziecie się wielkiego zagrożenia, jakim jest Filippa. Jej ambicji nic nie zaspokoi, Vernon ma rację. — Skinęła mu głową. — To czarodziejka, nie można nawet liczy, że w miarę szybko umrze. Będzie stwarzała problemy jeszcze wnukom i prawnukom Jego Cesarskiej Mości. Oto moja rada dla cesarza. Niech ją zabije cudzymi rękoma. Uniknie łamania słowa, zlikwiduje niebezpieczeństwo, wywoła bunt, którego pragnie, dostanie pretekst do zemsty na Redanii... Aż trudno wyliczyć wszystkie korzyści.  
     Callin westchnął, rozsiadając się w fotelu.  
     — Koniecznie sprowadzimy nautilusy na nilfgaardzki dwór. Jego Cesarska Mość niezwykle ceni sobie rady swojej umiłowanej przyjaciółki.


	7. Chapter 7

Roche nigdy nie myślał, że będzie tak nienawidził kobiety, z którą sypia. A bywało, cholera, że chędożył w celach operacyjnych. Siebie, po prawdzie, też nienawidził. Tylko do tego zdążył przywyknąć.  
     Tak czy inaczej – nie miał ochoty widzieć Stokroteczki przez następne... cóż, przez jakiś czas. I przez parę dni jego życzenie się nawet spełniało. Potem do Vernonowego saloniku przydreptał Lucien.  
     — Partnerowanie królowej i pięknej kobiecie wiąże się z szeregiem obowiązków — przypomniał irytująco grzecznym tonem. — Jej Wysokość Francesca bardzo uprzejmie i delikatnie poprosiła mnie, żebym wam o nich przypomniał. Na wszelki wypadek. Jesteście wszak tak bardzo przejęci dobrem Temerii, że błahsze obowiązki codziennego życia towarzyskiego mogą wam umykać. Czuję się zaszczycony zaufaniem, jakim obdarzyła mnie Jej Wysokość i...  
     — Jak sądzisz, czy Temeria bardziej potrzebuje konetabla czy zwykłego baroneta? Mnie czy ciebie? — spytał Roche, starając się przesycić głos zadumą.  
     Laloux zamrugał.  
     — Ależ oczywiście, że was.  
     — Czy wobec tego — ciągnął Vernon takim samym tonem — wyciągnie wobec mnie jakieś konsekwencje, gdy napiszę, że owego baroneta zjadły w Touissant pantery? Sądzę, że nie — dodał po chwili ciszy; Lucien coś się nie kwapił do odpowiedzi. — A czy jest wobec tego rozsądnym, by zwykły baronet doprowadzał swego konetabla do stanu, gdy ten wyobraża sobie najbarwniejsze, najwymyślniejsze, najdłuższe i najbardziej bolesne sposoby pozbawienia go życia? — Znów musiał odpowiedzieć sam sobie. — Sądzę, że bynajmniej. Czy, przez wzgląd na wszystko powyższe, moglibyście, jaśnie panie, przestać pierdolić i przejść do rzeczy? Proszę.  
     Twarz Lalouxa w sekundę zmieniła się z przerażonej w obrażoną. Cmoknął, wydął usta, głos miał pełen urazy:  
     — Oczywiście. Rzecz pierwsza: języka tego typu nie należy używać na dworze. Nigdy w kontaktach oficjalnych, w prywatnych nigdy, gdy rozmawiamy z władcami lub ambasadorami państw ościennych. Przypominam — rzucił z naciskiem — bo słyszę, że zapomnieliście. Po drugie: księżna pani wydaje bal.  
     — Tutaj nieustannie wydaje się bale. Wiecznie roztańczone księstewko. To pewnie przez wino.  
     — Księżna pani wydaje oficjalny bal, stanowiący jedną z głównych atrakcji Festiwalu Słońca, Dobrobytu, Wina i...  
     — ...tutejszych dożynek. Dalej.  
     — Wasza obecność na tym balu jest konieczna.  
     — Rozumiem. Nie cieszy mnie to, ale rozumiem. Przez ostatnie tygodnie przestrzegam harmonogramu tych wszystkich idiotycznych... pardon, tradycyjnych... imprez. Nie wiem, skąd pomysł, że zamierzam uciec akurat z tego balu.  
     — Bo teraz jesteście postrzegani jako... — Lucien się przez sekundę zawahał, coś drgnęło w jego aksamitnym, gładkim głosie, jakby szukał słów; albo to właściwe nie chciało mu przejść przez gardło — ...adorator Jej Wysokości.  
     — Talar twierdzi, że to poprawia wizerunek Temerczyków.  
     — W pewnych aspektach niewątpliwie — rzucił kwaśno Laloux. — Ale, jak już mówiłem, z pozycją adoratora, zwłaszcza obdarzanego łaskami, wiążą się pewne obowiązki. Niektóre z nich z pewnością znajdujecie przyjemnymi — cień aluzji wkradł się mu do tonu — lecz inne mogą się wam wydać przykre.  
     Roche ostentacyjnie ziewnął.  
     — Aaaaad reeeem?  
     — Bal oznacza taniec. I Jej Wysokość z pewnością nie przyjmie żadnych wymówek. Wszyscy wszak wiedzą, że uwielbia tańczyć. Rolą jej adoratorów jest...  
     — Pojmuję — syknął Vernon, który tańczyć nie lubił, nawet jeśli, zmuszon przez obowiązki względem Foltesta, teoretycznie znośnie potrafił. — I w takim razie zamierzam ciężko zachorzeć. Na zapalenie płuc co najmniej.  
     — Jej Wysokość na pewno przyśle zaufanego medyka, żeby sprawdził wasz stan. Z czystej troski.  
     — Jej Wysokość na pewno sama przyfrunie, żeby się napatrzyć na mój stan. Z czystej satysfakcji. Dlatego — stwierdził, wzruszając ramionami — choroba musi być prawdziwa. I ciężka. Rozpoczynamy akcję dywersyjną. Kryptonim "Żelazne trzewiki". — Zatarł dłonie w nagłym przypływie ukontentowania. — Musimy sprawić, żebym nabawił się czegoś naprawdę poważnego. Napiszę potem do Geralta, żeby mi podesłał ichnich ziółek, nie chcę przypadkiem wyciągnąć kopyt...  
     Lucien jakby pobladł. Być może wyobrażał sobie właśnie reakcję Talara i Rady Regencyjnej na wieść, że pozwolił, ba, pomógł Roche’owi w doprowadzeniu się do stanu okołoagonalnego. Najwyraźniej nie podzielał Vernonowej wiary w wiedźmińskiej specyfiki.  
     — Może lepiej — zaproponował, zblazowanym przeciąganiem głosek tłumiąc desperację w tonie — wybrać chorobę niegroźną, za to... ewidentnie i oczywiście wykluczającą z udziału w spotkaniach towarzyskich? Jakąś — przełknął ślinę — przepraszam za wyrażenie, biegunkę? Ciężkie nudności?  
     Roche zgromił go wzrokiem.  
     — Żebym się ośmieszył przed całym dworem i wszystkimi zgromadzonymi gośćmi? Jesteś tak... niepełnosprytny, Lucien, czy jesteś po prostu zdrajcą?  
     Laloux pokręcił głową tak energicznie, że Vernon przez chwilę miał wrażenie – niemal nadzieję – iż baronet skręci sobie przy tym kark.  
     — To może złamanie nogi? Na polowaniu, przy przejażdżce... Mniej niechlujne, a z tańczenia też wyklucza?  
     — Żeby potem cała Redania się nabijała z tego, że temerski dowódca oddziałów specjalnych – konetabl, cholera – nie umie z konia zsiąść? Nie ma mowy.  
     — Zapalenie płuc też nie jest najzaszczytniejszą raną — ośmielił się bąknąć Laloux.  
     — To nazwij to fikuśniej. Spytaj Jaskra, co z niezabijających w tydzień chorób najbardziej pasuje balladowym rycerzom i kochankom.  
     — To akurat wiem — oznajmił z godnością Lucien. — Czarne suchoty. Pojawiają się niemal w każdym romansie. Damy i panny przepadają za tą bladością, wychudzeniem, rozpalonymi oczyma... A objawy czarnych suchot sprawiają, że się właśnie tak wygląda.  
     — Jak śmierć na chorągwi?  
     — Zgodnie z nilfgaardzkim ideałem piękna.  
     — Lucien, Lucien, nie przesadzaj z tą polityką, Emhyr to teraz, zaraza, nasz suweren i obrońca jest. — Roche palnął tylko po to, by patrzeć, jak Laloux się równocześnie zdumiewa i miesza, i nadal zachowuje nienagannie uprzejmy wyraz twarzy. — Tak czy inaczej, chylę czoło przed twoją wiedzą z zakresu sentymentalnych ballad. Dobre rozpoznanie pola podstawą udanej operacji. Czyli powiemy, że mam napad suchot. Doskonale. To teraz — zakończył najniewinniejszym, najradośniejszym tonem, do jakiego był zdolny — musisz mi tylko pomóc się rozchorować!  
  
  
Nie szło łatwo. Roche zapomniał najwyraźniej – albo nie docenił wagi – o tym drobnym fakcie, że jako zaprawiony w bojach dowódca oddziałów specjalnych, jeszcze niedawno partyzant, a w dzieciństwie, cóż, syn bardzo ubogiej dziwki, nie był najdelikatniejszym kwiatuszkiem pod słońcem. Miał pewną, całkiem sporą wręcz, odporność. Nie chorował w zabałaganionej klitce, nie chorował na polu bitwy, nie chorował w przeciekającej jaskini. Trudno było się mu rozchorować wśród marmurów, aksamitów, puchów, wykwintnego wina, świetnego jedzenie i kominków, wiecznie wesoło trzaskających, rozprowadzających ciepło po całym zamku dzięki poelfiemu systemowi ogrzewania.  
     Roche spróbował wszystkiego, czego w dzieciństwie zabraniała mu matka. Łaził po krużgankach bez okrycia wierzchniego. Nocami. W pokoju medytował niemal, siedząc gołym tyłkiem na zimnej podłodze. Pił lodowatą wodę po wysiłku fizycznym. Oblewał się lodowatą wodą po wysiłku fizycznym, w samo południe – od różnicy temperatur aż mu zęby trzaskały, a przed oczyma na sekundy robiło się ciemno, ale pod koniec dnia musiał z rezygnacją stwierdzać, że nie ma ani gorączki, ani nawet kaszlu czy chrypki.  
     Za to niektóre z dwórek zaczęły podziwiać jego krzepę oraz odporność, krasnoludy wraz z prostym ludem zastanawiali się, z kim i o co zakład przegrał, młodzi rycerze dywagowali zaś, jakie śluby złożył, za jakie winy lub w jakiej intencji. Tę ostatnią jasno tudzież w kobiecych kształtach widzieli z kolei bardowie – i im bardziej Vernon starał się porządnie rozchorować, im bardziej się narażał, wydurniał tudzież wydziwiał, tym, zaraza by to wzięła, bardziej go podziwiano, oplotkowywano i wyczekiwano jego balowego tańca z Francescą.  
       
       
     — To się nie uda — oznajmił cztery dni przed balem Luciem. Z pewną taką nieśmiałą złośliwością, jeśli Roche’a słuch nie mylił. — Może lepiej wykorzystajmy... wykorzystajcie pozostały czas na szlifowanie umiejętności tanecznych. To nawet dosyć podobne do walki, a wy macie dobre naturalne warunki. Powinno pójść stosunkowo łatwo. Zwłaszcza, że już przecież umiecie poruszać się z płynnością i gracją, które pozazdrościć wam mogą...  
     Vernon przerwał mu zirytowanym machnięciem dłoni.  
     — Umiem tańczyć. Znaczy, trochę. Znam kroki. Figury. Rytm. Głównie teoretycznie — przyznał w porywie szczerości — ale brałem też udział w kilku balach. Nawet tutaj, w Toussaint.  
     — Ale to było co innego, przypadkowe partnerki, przypadkowe tańce, parę taktów, odbijany, żadnej formy, żadnej konwencji, nikt nie patrzył... A tu będziecie tańczyć z najpiękniejszą kobietą świata i królową.  
     — Taka tam królowa. Nawet patronimiku jej nie staje... Cholera, śmy się dobrali jak w korcu maku! A propos posiadania, ile dywizji ma Dol Blathanna?  
     — Tyle, ile jej Emhyr użyczy. — Laloux umilkł na chwilę, a potem dodał ostrożnie. — Francesca nie jest jedyną, której Cesarstwo dało koronę. W naszej sytuacji nie jest rozsądnym podważać status tego typu wyroków.  
     Roche spochmurniał.  
     — Nie mieszaj do tego Anais. To jeszcze dziecko.  
     — Nie miałem na myśli dziecka, tylko Temerię.  
     — Która się nie zawali od mojej nieobecności na balu! Od nieudanego tańca też zresztą nie! Najwyżej powiedzą, że kurwi syn tańczyć nie umie — głos Vernona opadł w rejony lodowato spokojne.  
     Co słysząc, Lucien, profilaktycznie a bardzo słusznie, wykonał odwrót i, że wróci, gdy Roche’owi poprawi się nastrój, oznajmiał już na progu, ba! naciskając klamkę.

  
     — Przykro mi. — Damien dał nawet radę przybrać taką minę, jakby wcale nie zamierzał wybuchnąć śmiechem, ale Roche swoje wiedział. — Nie mogę sabotować balu księżnej. Jestem patriotą, jak ty.  
     — To tylko bal, nie podatki — wytknął Vernon, obżerając się tutejszymi surowymi owocami, których zjedzenie miało podobno gwarantować gorączkę. — Nie ma co w to mieszać patriotyzmu.  
     — W Toussaint wino i tradycję traktujemy ze śmiertelną powagą. A to jest tradycyjny bal.  
     Vernon zazgrzytał zębami. Głównie co prawda dlatego, że kawałek pestki od owocu utkwił mu w dziąśle, jednak Damien najwyraźniej zinterpretował rzecz jako wyraz niezadowolenia z gościnności księstwa i spróbował sprowadzić rozmowę na mniej kontrowersyjne tematy.  
     — Wiesz, wsadziliśmy krasnoludy odpowiedzialne za tę ostatnią rzeźnię. Te naprawdę odpowiedzialne, nie te, co zwykle. Własne gangi trzeba jednak trzymać krótko, inaczej się rozpuszczają i zaczynają wchodzić w szkodę. — Zmarszczył surowo brwi, nastroszył wąsy. — Herman Brzytewka oczywiście się wyłgał, ma alibi, nic o planach podwładnych nie wiedział i tak dalej... Ale też nie myślałem, że przez zwykłą gangsterską rąbankę wsadzę samego szefa. Tak czy siak, dzięki. Twoi żołnierze naprawdę nam pomogli, inaczej mielibyśmy przed sobą jeszcze tygodnie miotania.  
     — A ten Herman Brzytewka? Jak przyjął na... twój sukces?  
     — Cóż, jak się prowadzi ciemne interesy, to przeszkody prawne wlicza się w cenę. Szczęśliwy oczywiście nie jest, ale co ma zrobić? Rzucić się z pięściami na mnie albo księżną, albo konetabla Temerii? Za wysokie progi. Tym razem dosłownie.  
     Fakt. A byłe Wiewióry z byle przestępcami poradzą sobie bez większego trudu. Nie wspominając o tym, że atak na obcych żołnierzy sprowadziłby temu Hermanowi na kark nie tylko straż, ale nawet błędnych rycerzy oraz wściekły lud. Toussaint ceniło harmonię.  
     Niemniej Winiek i Joaśka to była już, uświadomił sobie Vernon, całkiem inna sprawa.  
     — Mhm... Widzisz, Damien, mam tu parę znajomych. W domu uciech. I to nie to, co myślisz. Tak się zastanawiam, czy cała ta sprawa się na nich nie odbije, więc gdybyś mógł dać do zrozumienia Brzytewce, że...  
     — Roche, zamtuz do którego chadzasz to ulubione miejsce całej naszej arystokracji. Nikt z półświatka nie odważy się podnieść na nie ręki. Wystarczy jedna skarga madame, żeby cały kwiat rycerstwa rzucił się mu do gardła.  
     — Nie mówię o madame.  
     — Ale ona przecież dba o swoje pracownice. — Damien wzruszył ramionami; widać było, że to dla niego temat niski, raczej niegodny uwagi, tylko stara się to ukryć przez wzgląd na rozmówcę. — Na pewno nie pozwoli ich skrzywdzić. Chociaż, oczywiście, jeśli tylko chcesz, to roześlę wici na mieście, że ruszanie twoich znajomych... że ruszanie kogokolwiek stamtąd będzie traktowane jako atak na politykę zagraniczną księżnej i rugowane z całą stanowczością.  
     Roche niespecjalnie lubił dziękować. Niespecjalnie dziękować też umiał, zwykle po prostu odpłacał przysługami. Damien mu już jedną wisiał, więc Vernon najchętniej pokiwałby głową, walnął pana de la Tour po plecach i zamówił jeszcze jedną butelkę wina. Ale byli w Toussaint, lekcji od Luciena zdążył pobrać już tyle, że słowa „savoir-vivre” niemal wyryły się mu na skórze – słowem, Roche wiedział, że oto nadeszła chwila próby, jedna z wielu, i on musi teraz godnie reprezentować Temerię.  
     Wobec czego wyprostował się nieco, ściągnął łopatki, nawet brzuch wciągnął, chociaż nie było tego widać spod blatu stołu, i oznajmił. Głośno. Wyraźnie.  
     — Dziękuję, stary. 

  
  
Przyszedł czas na chwytanie się brzytwy.  
     — Co robisz, kiedy chcesz... potrzebujesz się rozchorować? Wiesz, dzień przed wielkim myciem podłóg, praniem czy czymś w tym stylu?  
     Wicek spojrzał na niego ze zdumieniem.  
     — Dlaczego miałbym....  
     — Dowódca zadał pytanie, kapralu. Meldujcie.  
     Chłopak od razu się wyprężył. Doprawdy, że też dzieciaki traktują zabawy tak bardzo poważnie. Roche wolał się nawet nie zastanawiać, czy sam też był taki.  
     — Taak jest! Idę pływać w kanale przy porcie. Tam jest paskudna woda, generale. Brudna i cuchnie. Zawsze się potem ma wysypkę i... — wyraźnie szukał określenia — problemy gastryczne. I głowa boli.  
     Całkiem nieźle, ale niestety, nic Vernonowi nie dawało.  
     — A żeby mieć gorączkę?  
     Dzieciak wzruszył ramionami.  
     — Gorączka nie działa. Madame mówi, że od gorączki można umrzeć i daje mamie ziół i wina dla mnie, a następnego dnia jestem zdrowy. A przy wysypce zamyka mnie w osobnym pokoju, żebym nie przestraszył klientów i nie zarażał cioć.  
     — A inne dzieciaki? Co one robią, kiedy chcą się przeziębić? Skupcie się, kapralu. To jest bardzo ważna informacja, od której zależy być albo nie być pewnej bardzo istotnej dla mnie misji.  
     Winicjusz się skupił. Przygryzł wargę. Spojrzał w górę, na sufit. Potem przymknął oczy. Roche, patrząc na cały ten teatr, był już praktycznie pewien, że niczego się nie dowie, gdy mały rzucił:  
     — Można spróbować iść do domu dla bezdomnych. Tam zawsze któryś choruje. Ale to jest niepewna metoda i można też złapać coś bardzo poważnego i obrzydliwego, więc nie polecam.  
     Cóż, pomyślał Vernon, właściwie jakaś parchata choroba też nie byłaby tragedią. Rozpuściłoby się plotki, że to weneryczna, jego osobista sława by od tego wzrosła, a młode dworskie dzierlatki się odczepiły. Same plusy. Pod warunkiem, że nie trzeba będzie znosić objawów choroby – jednak na co jak na co, ale na objawy chorób wenerycznych magowie i wiedźmini jakieś skuteczne eliksiry mieć musieli. Raz, że Roche nie wierzył w immunitety tak szczelne, by znieść taki tryb życia. Dwa, że to się na pewno świetnie sprzedawało.  
     — To idziemy, generale? Któryś zawsze leży w kącie i charkocze, i kona...  
     — Zgonu nie potrzebuję.  
     Dzieciak spojrzał na niego jak na idiotę. Sprytnego idiotę, dorosłego idiotę, czyli takiego, który w wielu sprawach jest mądry – ale w tej jednej, cóż, kretyn.  
     — No, jak jeden kona, to dziesięciu tylko charczy.  
     — Jak wszędzie. Jeden chłop wykonuje robotę, dziesięciu się gapi na cyrk. — Roche pokiwał filozoficznie głową. — Dobra. To chodźmy. Powiem... powiem, że chcę złożyć datek.  
  
       
I prowadzący ten przybytek litości, i stłoczeni przy stole nędzarze zapewniali Vernona z milion razy, że będą się za niego modlić i że bogowie, Lebioda czy insze siły wyższe przebaczają nawet największe winy, pięknie to więc poddać się, pełnym nadziei będąc, ich wiekuistemu miłosierdziu.  
     Roche z trudem może nie wiekuistym, ale i tak monumentalnym, powstrzymywał się od palnięcia, że nie czuje się specjalnie winny, dziękuje, w Temerii jeszcze nadal jakieś elfy żyją, nie to co w Toussaint, gdzie ostatnie dwa pokolenia temu dorżnięto, więc niech miłosierni Toussańczycy wsadzą se to przebaczenie tudzież modły w dupę.  
     Jednak wieczorem, gdy poczuł pierwsze dreszcze gorączki, był gotów nawet podziękować tym wszystkim dewotom i ich bóstwom.  
 

Księżna wyraziła ubolewanie, pod którym dało się wyczuć delikatne zdumienie, że słoneczna, ciepła pogoda Toussaint doprowadziła do tak poważnej choroby. Pozostałym gościom Roche odmawiał – w końcu był obłożnie chory – lekarzy wpuszczał tylko z temerskiej delegacji.  
     Przez pierwszy dzień nawet się mu podobało to słodkie nieróbstwo. Ves co prawda stwierdziła, że nie zamierza przynosić mu piwa do łóżka, skoro sam się do niego wpakował, ale poza tym drobiazgiem świat był całkiem przyjemny. Można było leżeć i nic nie robić, tylko czytać, fajeczkę pykać i spać. Leki pomagały zbić gorączkę i wprowadzały w dobry, lekki nastrój, lekarze zapewniali, że w rzeczywistości nie złapał czarnych suchot ani niczego poważnego. Za niecały tydzień powinien być całkiem zdrów, ale cóż, bal był pojutrze. Jakaż szkoda.  
     Na drugi dzień konieczność leżenia w łóżku zaczęła już nieco Roche’owi ciążyć. Książki książkami, ale miło byłoby sobie je poczytać w fotelu, fajeczkę popykać, chodząc po pokoju dla lepszego pomyślunku. Lekarze byli jednak nieprzejednani. Ves i Lucien zgadzali się z nimi, jak twierdzili, z czystego dydaktyzmu. Chciał Vernon chorować, to niech choruje.  
     — Przyniesiemy ci jakieś resztki z balu — zapewniła dziewczyna na odchodnym.  
     Lucien otwierał usta, ale syknięcie Roche’a mu je zamknęło. Dopiero gdy Ves wyszła Laloux zwrócił się do niego z pewnym zdumieniem:  
     — Przecież kuchnia dostarczy wam wszystko. Księżna pani już obiecała. Nie godzi się inaczej traktować...  
     — Nie chcę psuć Ves zabawy.  
     — Ale mnie to już można? — zaświergotało od drzwi, melodyjnie, srebrzyście, perliście.  
     Mzuh i Sasnek weszli zaraz za Francescą i Idą. Z bardzo przepraszającymi minami.  
     — Próbowaliśmy jej nie wpuścić, ale to królowa i strażnicy pałacowy nam polecili, a protokół...  
     — Ja bym jej i tak nie wpuścił! — żachnął się krasnolud. — To człowiek się uparł.  
     — I bardzo słusznie zrobił. — Elfka uniosła rozłożyła dłonie. — Przynoszę ci wszak uzdrowienie.  
  
       
     Roche protestował już niemal kwadrans i uważał, że to niemal tak dobry wynik, jak utrzymanie partyzantki niemal rok.  
     — Ależ nie trzeba, nie chcę marnować twoich, pani, magicznych talentów na takie bzdury...  
     — Czarne suchoty to żadne bzdury. A Temeria jest obok Nilfgaardu największym sojusznikiem Dol Blathanny. Zdrowie i życia konetabla Temerii jest dla nas sprawą polityczną prawie najwyższej wagi.  
     — Prawie.  
     — Zdrowie i życie cesarza obchodzi nas bardziej. Wybacz.  
     Roche zmusił wargi do uśmiechu.  
     — Rozumiem. Podzielam sentyment. I jestem zaszczycony, że wymieniłaś mnie, pani, przed zdrowiem i życiem takich, dajmy na to, Wiewiórek.  
     Lucien stężał. Ida, jak to Ida, przybrała kolejny ze swoich uśmiechów, tajemniczy jak wszystkie. Jej Wysokość położyła tylko dłoń na dłoni Vernona. Jej pierścionki były bardzo, bardzo chłodne. Albo może tak się mu zdawało przez gorączkę.  
     — Równowaga ekosystemu to temat również ważny, przyznaję. A gryzonie z rodziny _Sciuridae_ są ekosystemu istotną częścią. Chętnie porozmawiamy o sprawach środowiskowych... Na osobności. — Druga dłoń wślizgnęła się pod kołdrę.  
     Lucien po prostu wyszedł. Trzeba go będzie poinstruować, żeby się tak nie dawał szarżom i tytułom, choćby królewskim.  
     Ida przysiadła na brzegu łoża.  
     — To, że zachowujesz się jak dziecko, nie budzi naszego, mojego i Enid, zdziwienia. Jesteś w końcu człowiekiem płci męskiej — zaczęła miękko. — Chcemy cię na balu, to się rozchorujesz. I proszę, nie sądź, że nie zauważyłyśmy twoich rozpaczliwych prób.  
     — I nie zaoferowałyście pomocy? Okrutne kobiety.  
     — Zależy nam na twoim zdrowiu, nie spełnianiu kaprysów. Zwłaszcza gdy stoją w sprzeczności z tym pierwszym.  
     — Aczkolwiek poza zdrowiem jest jeszcze parę spraw, które znajdujemy istotnymi. — Dłonie Franceski stały się nagle gorące, Roche miał wrażenie, że rozchodzi się od nich płomień, pochłaniający całe jego ciało.  
     Nie bolało jeszcze tak, jak powinno. Ale już zaczynało. Spróbował się wyrwać i bez zdziwienia odkrył, że nie może.  
     Odetchnął głębiej. Nie umierał. Wyglądało też na to, że raczej od tego ukropu nie umrze. Nie będzie się więc poniżał i wołał straży... Chociaż Mzuh pewnie chętnie by królową Dol Blathanny wywlókł za te jej kudły z pokoju.  
     — Całe lata, dekady i wieki znosiłam poniżenie z rąk ludzi. Ty też, wiem, nie próbuję grać na litość, tylko uświadamiam fakty. Znosiłam poniżenie, uśmiechałam się, wdzięczyłam, i to była cała moja władza, przynajmniej póki nie osiągnęłam wreszcie jakiegoś porządnego stopnia naukowego. A każdy krok na tych cholernych stopniach kupowałam za bezcenną wiedzę mojego ludu. Każda ze stron mogła na mnie pluć. I pluli z rozkoszą. Ludzkie kaprysy, złośliwości i chamstwo nie robią na mnie wrażenia, Vernonie Roche. Widziałam początek i kres powstania Aelirenn, więc przyznam ci się i mam nadzieję, że nie poturbuję tym twojego ego, iż nie robi też na mnie wrażenia rzeź Mahakamu, przesłuchania, torturowanie komand czy okrucieństwo wobec cywili. Ale jestem kobietą i jako kobieta nie zamierzam dopuścić do sytuacji, w której nie będę miała głównego partnera na balu i albo będę musiała przesiedzieć najważniejsze tańce, albo zadowolić się odpadami. Wobec czego uzdrowimy cię, tu i teraz, z tej grypy. Uzdrowiłybyśmy nawet, gdybyś przez własną tępotę faktycznie złapał czarne suchoty. I to, mój drogi — ciepło rozlało się po całym ciele, miało się wrażenie, że jest nawet w zębach, że wypala oczy, ale nadal nie bolało — nie jest propozycja.  
       
       
Anarietta ucieszyła się na jego widok. Ves też. Damien pewnie również. Reszta towarzystwa nie za bardzo. Obrzucali Francescę spojrzeniami pełnymi nieskrywanego żalu, a Roche’a – pogardy przemieszanej z zazdrością. I może lękiem.  
     To mu nawet odpowiadało. Po kilku kielichach wyśmienitego wina i wymieceniu czterech talerzy przystawek był gotów nawet uznać, że właściwie to był niezły pomysł przyjść na ten bal. Może głównie Franceski, ale on nie zaprotestował, więc chyba liczy się jako współautor.  
     — Roche! — wrzaśnięto mu w tej błogości do ucha.  
     — Jaskier? A co ty tutaj...  
     — Siedzę u Geralta, a cóżby innego? Geralt akurat wybył z Ciri na wyprawę wiedźmińską, wiesz, wzmacniają więzi, nadrabiają stracony czas, te sprawy...  
     — To wiem. Pytam, co robisz na balu.  
     — A to nie oczywiste? Łasiczk... Anariet... Księżna pani była łaskawa mnie zaprosić.  
     — A. Czyli, rozumiem, księżna pani nie będzie rada, jeśli cię tu i teraz oskalpuję? — Roche wbił zęby w kawał dzika i zamlaskał filozoficznie. — Szkoda.  
     Jaskier jakby pobladł.  
     — Ale Vernon, przyjacielu, za co? Słuchaj, jeśli ostatnio nie maiłeś ode mnie raportów, to tylko wina poczty, zapewniam cię, że wysyłałem je bardzo pilnie i regularnie, i...  
     — Regularnie to ty najwyżej żłopiesz – pardon, elegancko popijasz – wino i chędożysz – pardon, dwornie adorujesz. Widzisz, Jaskier, rzecz mniej w częstotliwości, a bardziej w tym, co jest w owych raportach.  
     — Sama prawda!  
     — Mhm. Kto mi na przykład pisał, że całe stolica została przez atak wampirów nieomal zrównana z ziemią? Że ulice spłynęły krwią, spaliła się wielka część miasta, ludzi przetrzebiono jak bydło...  
     — Bo to prawda!  
     Roche wskazał dłonią na kapiąca złotem i aksamitem salę wokół nich. Na okno, zza którego widać było dumną, białą, zdecydowanie żywą stolicę.  
     Jaskier otworzył usta. Zamknął. Otworzył ponownie.  
     — Poetycka prawda. Nikt z was, szpiegów, nigdy nie potrafi docenić dobrej historii, metafory, porównania... Nic, tylko byście chcieli tabelki i tabelki! A ja jestem kupcem, żeby mieć liczydło w głowie?  
     Vernon westchnął ciężko. Z dzika nic nie zostało.  
     — Nie jesteś. Dlatego twój raport podzieliłem przez tuzin. Albo mendel. Ale i tak mam cię ochotę oskalpować, ilekroć czytam twoje wypociny. Ostatni napisałeś po pijaku, wiesz?  
     — Nieprawda! To czysta potwarz! Nigdy nie skalałbym zawodu szpiega tak nieprofesjonalnym zachowaniem!  
     — Jaskier. — Roche wręczył mu talerzyk. — Idź, znajdź kelnera, przynieść mi jeszcze dzika i nie chędoż. Ten raport był pisany cholernym ośmiozgłoskowcem.  
  
       
Harmonogram tańców Roche’a obejmował głównie Francescę, a poza tym dwa gawoty z Ves, saltarello z tutejszą hrabianką, tańce nilgaardzkie z dwiema Czarnymi szlachciankami na wydaniu. Menueta zażyczyła sobie księżna pani, co zdecydowanie rozbiło cały ad hoc przez Luciena sformułowany plan. Ale cóż, księżnej się nie odmawia. Zresztą, widok dworzan, ambasadorów i północnej szlachty – wszystkich wściekłych do nieprzytomności – nawet to Vernonowi wynagradzał.  
     Lucienowi mniej.  
     — Konetablu, Wasza Miłość, z całym szacunkiem, menuet jest stosunkowo... trudny.  
     — Mhm. Wiem. Był na balu po zakończeniu wojny, w Wyzimie, pamiętasz? Talar zaklął się prawie na śmierć, próbując się go nauczyć. A potem był cały rozanielony, bo udało się mu wybębnić zaproszenie dla Shani...  
     — Właśnie. Dlatego chciałem, żebyście tańczyli go z jakąś baronową albo córką rycerza. Najlepiej niespecjalnie urodziwą, żeby nikt na was nie patrzył... — Lucien zamilkł, z zaskoczeniem patrząc na nóż, dygocący w stole może centymetr od jego dłoni.  
     — Dam ci radę, baronecie. — Roche zbliżył twarz do jego twarzy. — Nigdy nie oceniajcie przy mnie kobiet po wyglądzie. To nieeleganckie.  
  
       
     — Wasza Wysokość. Pani.  
     Oceloty uniosły łby i zamruczały z zadowolenia. Callin miał dość taktu, by sam się usunąć.  
     — Słucham, konetablu?  
     — Skoro już mnie wkopaliście w kabałę...  
     — ...uzdrowiliśmy.  
     — ...zmusiliście do tańczenia na najważniejszym balu sezonu, to mi pomożecie. O ile nie chcecie zostać skompromitowani najgorszym tancerzem na przyjęciu, oczywiście.  
     Francesca uniosła brwi.  
     — Nie jesteś najgorszym tancerzem na przyjęciu, Roche. Za dobry jesteś w walce i w łóżku. Taniec jest mniej więcej pośrodku. Znasz kroki. Poradzisz sobie.  
     — Mogę zapomnieć kroków. Zgubić rytm. Ale mogę też udowodnić tym wszystkim przerasowionym paniczykom, że tańczę lepiej od nich i zostać najlepszym tancerzem tego balu.  
     — Ambitnie.  
     — Prawda? Ambitny cel adoratora opromienia blaskiem jego ukochaną.  
     — Toussaint zaiste każdego przemieni w błędnego rycerza. Ale trzeba było do nas przyjść z tydzień temu, zamiast szwendać się po przytułkach. Moglibyśmy udzielić wam kilku lekcji. Teraz chyba na to nieco za późno.  
     — Nie śmiałbym przypuszczać, że najpotężniejsza czarodziejka na świecie nie potrafi mgnieniu oka uczynić swojego oddanego sługi, wiernego jak rab et cetera, et cholera najlepszym tancerzem na świecie.  
     Francesca przechyliła głowę. Skinęła na Idę.  
     — Bardzo słusznie. Ale rab chyba nie odmówi pani nocy w swoim towarzystwie?  
     Że zawieszenie broni? A proszę bardzo. Talar wczoraj odpisał, że układ z Nilfgaardem jest cholernie dobry, chętnie zajmą nawet całą chędożoną Redanię i pół Kaedwen, a jeśli Roche’owi żal Filippy, to niech sobie przypomni, kto wpadł na genialny pomysł z królobójstwami i rozpierdoleniem Północy.  
       
  
Roche nie był pewien, co Francesca mu zrobiła, ale pierwszy raz w życiu tak odczuwał muzykę i taniec. Nie musiał myśleć o krokach ani dźwiękach, widział je przed sobą. Nie musiał wiedzieć, jaki krok czy figurę zrobić, muzyka podpowiadała mu sama i płynęła przez niego, ponad nim, wszędzie. Wystarczyło stać się z nią jednością.  
     To rzeczywiście było jak bitwa – Vernon znalazł w tej myśli sporo przyjemności. A w zszokowanych spojrzeniach pozostałych gości jeszcze więcej.  
     Dodatkowym plusem było to, że nie myślał, inaczej niż zazwyczaj, o tym, jak kretyńsko wygląda, wykonując te wszystkie podskoki, kicanie naokoło partnerki, maleńkie kroczki na czubkach palców, wygięcia i wyciągnięcia nóg.  
     — Enid jest szczęśliwą kobietą — szepnęła Anarietta. — Chociaż to nic dziwnego, przy tej urodzie...  
     Roche, rozpromieniony i rozgrzany winem, pięknymi kobietami oraz czarem, wyrzucił z siebie natychmiast kilka komplementów. Tego nie musiał uczyć się z podręczników, koleżanki matki kończyły podobne zdania identyczną intonacją – nieodmiennie oznaczała ona napad melancholii, niskiej samooceny, egzystencji i inszych filozofii.  
     — Daj spokój. — Podanie rąk. — Nie zamierzamy skakać z zamkowej wieży, bo nie dorównujemy elfom w urodzie.  
     — Enid nie jest szczęśliwa — wyrwało się Roche’owi przy podaniu lewej ręki.  
     — A któż z nas jest? Nawet chłopi mają swoje troski.  
       
  
Sarabandy swojej i Franceski Vernon właściwie nie pamiętał. Albo czar wymazał mu wspomnienia, albo zadziałał erotyzm tańca, tych wszystkich wyskoków, kołysania biodrami nieprzyzwoicie wysoko uniesionych nóg. Erotyzm, urodę elfki, perfumy, które miała na sobie tego dnia (nie kadzidła, róża, tak ciężka i esencjonalna, że aż za słodka, pachnąca zepsuciem, rdzą, zleżałą krwią – cholera, jak go to brało), o, to wszystko Roche pamiętał całkiem nieźle. Nie pamiętał tylko, jak właściwie tańczyli. Musiał się później zdać na relacje Jaskra i Luciena. Które, nawet jeśli przesadzone, były wyjątkowo w swojej przesadzie zgodne.  
     Podobno wybuchł skandal, Nilfgaardczycy wyszli, zgorszeni, a co bardziej cnotliwe wyznawczynie proroka Lebiody potrzebowały soli trzeźwiących. Co znamienne, wśród owych wstrząśniętych brakowało raczej mieszkańców Toussaint. Ci, podobno, raczej dopingowali, a co bardziej przedsiębiorczy jęli obstawiać zakłady, kto następny wyjdzie czy zemdleje.


	8. Chapter 8

Przyjęcie dogasało pomału, niektórzy wymykali się już z sali do ogrodów albo sypialni, więc Roche nie był zdziwiony, gdy parę minut po wyjściu Franceski podeszła do niego Ida z uprzejmym pytaniem, czy przypadkiem bilecik taneczny królowej nie zaplątał się gdzieś w jego ubranie. Bilecik, oczywiście, się zaplątał, któż mógłby przypuszczać, a Vernon, jak na konetabla Temerii z wizytą dyplomatyczną w Toussaint przystało, zaproponował, że nie będzie fatygował dam i odniesie go osobiście.  
  
       
Francesca położyła mu rękę na ramieniu. Ześlizgnęła w dół, aż do serca. Powoli.  
     — Wiesz, z czego głównie składa się wszechświat?  
     Roche przewrócił oczyma. Naprawdę? Elfy musiały o takich bzdurach w sypialni?  
     — Oświeć mnie.  
     — Z pustki. Z pustej przestrzeni między cząsteczkami. Nawet to, co wydaje się nam twarde, stałe, nieprzeniknione, jak na przykład głaz czy stół. — Uśmiechnęła się lekko. — Myślisz, że to nieistotne i bzdura, i powinnam się zająć seksem, prawda?  
     Cóż, najpiękniejsza kobieta świata to najpiękniejsza kobieta świata. Miała prawo wymagać... czegoś. Nawet jeśli to „coś” oznaczało prowadzenie mętnych filozoficznych dyskusji, kiedy Vernonowi fiut rozpychał gacie. A teraz stawało mu od samej jej bliskości, zapachu perfum podbitych lekko wonią ciała.  
     Spróbował się przywołać do porządku. Żadna „woń ciała”. Włosy. Pot. Zleżały puder. Same paskudne rzeczy.  
     — To na pewno istotne z pewnego punktu widzenia — stwierdził uprzejmie. — I nie śmiem nic sugerować Waszej Wysokości. Wasze Wysokości mają tendencje do robienia, co chcą.  
     — Roche, pomyśl chwilę, nim ci cała krew odpłynie do tych mniej przyzwoitych partii ciała... Co można zrobić z pustką?  
     O, cholera, teraz jakaś chędożona metafizyczna zagadka.  
     — Nie wiem. Mogę ci za to opowiedzieć bajeczkę, skoro już tak...  
     Zakrztusił się. Nawet nie – słowa zamarły mu gardle. Miał wrażenie, że nawet nie może oddychać. Ze strachu. Z najprawdziwszego w świecie strachu. Strachu, który dotąd nie paraliżował go nawet w bitwach, nawet, gdy patrzył śmierci w oczy.  
     Francesca wsadziła dłoń w jego klatkę piersiową. Tak po prostu. Nie czuł bólu, czuł tylko coś w rodzaju zagęszczenia, naładowania powietrza, jak przed burzą – przedburzowe powietrze w piersi, kurrrwaaaa – ale samo to wrażenie, widok, świadomość, że długie, cieniutkie, bieluchne palce Franceski właśnie dotykają jego serca, jego żeber, jego cholera wie czego... Vernon Roche naprawdę się przeraził.  
     Może ostatni raz coś podobnego czuł, gdy zobaczył ciało swojego króla. Może nigdy.  
     — Przez pustkę można przejść — szepnęła elfka. — Pustka nie stawia oporu. Pustka nie jest przeszkodą. — Przesunęła rękę jeszcze trochę do przodu, jakby przebijała Roche’a na wskroś; poczuł jej palce na swoich plecach, teraz już zupełnie realne, i targnął nim dreszcz.  
     Przez chędożoną sekundę bał się, że nie utrzyma pęcherza. To by kurwa miała satysfakcję.  
     — Nie próbuj udawać, że się boisz — zauważyła mimochodem, wycofując nieco dłoń. — Temeria jest większa od Dol Blathanny, a Emhyr nigdy nie pozwoliłby mi na sianie zamętu w jego nowym, wspaniałym świecie.  
     W każdej innej sytuacji Vernon wściekłby się o to „nie próbuj udawać”. W tej był zbyt przerażony. Wiedział, że powinien coś powiedzieć, zaprotestować, ale nie był w stanie. Nic nie był w stanie zrobić, tylko czuć – prawie czuć, przeczuwać – jak opuszki Franceski przesuwają się mu kręgosłupie. Od wewnątrz.  
     — To jest bardzo efektowna sztuczka towarzyska i całkowicie nieefektywna umiejętność bojowa. Trzeba się skupić, trzeba być blisko celu... Stopień złożoności czaru. Może mogliśmy go uprościć, dawno temu, w złotym wieku... Drobiazg. Czasami tak niewiele różni tryumf od zagłady. — Teraz palce miała w okolicach jego gardła, jamy ustnej, poczuł dotyk na zębach, prawie jak głaskanie, prawie jak liźnięcie języka, tylko to mrowienie, jakby od zębów cała czaszka wpadała w rezonans, współdrżenie. — Czasami tak niewiele decyduje, którą stronę ta zagłada spotka.  
     Pocałowała go – i pomyślał „wreszcie”, z ulgą, bo jej wargi, usta, język, zęby, to wszystko było solidne, trwałe, to wszystko naprawdę czuł, gorzkawy smak cudzej śliny, ból z przegryzionej przez Francescę wargi, to wszystko rzeczywiste i zakotwiczające w rzeczywistości.  
     Nawet palce w jego gardle stały się nagle realne. I wkładane normalnie, od zewnątrz, prześlizgujące się wzdłuż linii dziąseł. Po ludzku.  
     Kiedy już trochę uspokoił się rytm jego serca – kiedy elfka wreszcie odeszła na te parę kroków, zagrożenie zmalało – miał ochotę ją zabić. Dać w twarz. Rzucić jednym z noży. Chwycić za tę smukłą, bielutką szyję i zacisnąć palce tak mocno, by przebić na wylot. Wyrwać serce z piersi, na żywca. Chwycić za te kurewskie palce i łamać, jeden po drugim, i bawić się nimi, gdy będą już wyłamane, jak psiak patykami, i wyrwać te paznokcie, zetrzeć opuszki, urżnąć te dłonie.  
     Chciał nawet więcej. Ale nie był aż tak głupi, za to nadal porządnie przerażony. Francesca na pewno odbiłaby nóż. Na pewno potrafiłaby zabić myślą. Czy nie mówiły mu zresztą? Skoro mogły wywołać podniecenie, to pewnie i zawał serca. Myślą. Spojrzeniem. Kurwa, a potem by mówili, że zmarł z przepracowania, harując dla Temerii... albo, co gorsza, że w łożu, chędożąc tę tutaj dziwkę. Albo...  
     — Nie panikuj, Roche. Myślałam, że masz mocniejsze nerwy. — Elfka miała czelność brzmieć jak ni to rozczarowana, ni to rozbawiona. — Ale może za bardzo nawykłam do czarodziejów, oni wiedzą, czego się spodziewać... Uspokójże się już i wróćmy do poprzedniego punktu wieczoru. Zapowiadał się obiecująco, a tobie było spieszno.  
     Gniew pomógł mu uciszyć galopadę myśli. Przynajmniej tyle. Gniew powinien być lodowaty.  
     — Naprawdę sądzisz — spytał Vernon ciepłym, uprzejmym, kontrolowanym tonem — że jedno rżnięcie wystarczy, żebym zapomniał, co zrobiłaś?  
     — Nie sądzę i nie chcę, żebyś zapomniał. Gdybym zamierzała ukryć przed tobą ten konkretny zakres moich umiejętności po prostu bym ci go nie pokazywała. — Francesca zmarszczyła brwi. — Adrenalina może zaburzać logiczne myślenie, ale...  
     — A mogę wiedzieć, czemu postanowiłaś mi pokazać... ten konkretny zakres twoich umiejętności?  
     — Wasze Wysokości mają tendencję do robienia, co chcą. Cytując.  
     Roche wyobrażał sobie, jak się pieprzą – jak on rżnie tę dziwkę na wszystkie możliwe sposoby – a potem on czeka, aż elfka zaśnie i morduje ją we śnie. Długo. Okrutnie. Musiałby tylko skądś wytrzasnąć dwimeryt.  
     — Ale nie, nie. Mam prośbę. Dlatego. — Francesca przeciągnęła się powoli. Jej sylwetka przypominała wąziutką smużkę dymu. — I nie chcę jej załatwiać przez łóżko.  
     — Jesteś pewna, że nie chodzi ci o groźbę? We wspólnym to brzmi podobnie, a wyrywanie komuś serca nie jesteś najlepszym sposobem na pozytywne ustosunkowanie go do swojej uniżonej propozycji...  
     — Ellea a Aen Seidhe. Aen Yallan, barse. Mirre aep yn que onóir. Zwyczajowa grzeczność. Pokazałam ci, jak wiele umiem, jak dobrym przeciwnikiem jestem. Może nawet, że potrafiłabym cię zabić. A jednak nie próbuję cię zmuszać, grozić, manipulować ani żądać, tylko proszę. Proszę — powtórzyła głośniej, wolniej, starannie akcentując każdą sylabę. — Beágh..  
     — Chyba jednak opowiem ci dzisiaj bajeczkę. O elfce, która odpowiadała fikuśnymi zagadkami na proste pytania. Zakończenie jest niespecjalnie szczęśliwe, ale za to z morałem.  
     Cios był najpewniej celny – musiał być – chociaż z twarzy elfki nic nie dało się odczytać.  
     — Odpowiedziałam na wszystkie twoje pytania. Nie sądzę, że zapomnisz, chcę cię o coś poprosić, nie chodzi mi o groźbę. Innych pytań nie było.  
     — Unikanie ducha odpowiedzi przez trzymanie się litery też się znajduje w bajeczce.  
     Westchnęła. Tak, że każdemu mężczyźnie musiało się krajać serce.  
     — Z pewnością słyszałeś bajeczkę o rzezi przy rekonstrukcji hołdu Divethafa. Od roku jedna z ulubionych sensacyjnych opowieści Toussaint. Myślę, że miałeś nawet szansę usłyszeć ją z ust głównego bohatera...  
     — Ta, wymieniłem się z Geraltem ploteczkami, odcedziłem piękno Jaskrowej ballady od prawdy plew i tym podobne. Do rzeczy.  
     — To właśnie jest ta rzecz. — Miał wrażenie, że za staranną intonacją Franceski kryje się napięcie. — Geralt stwierdził, że napastnikami były aktywowane komendą... słowami hołdu... golemy. Geralt nie jest głupi i wie, że to bujda, nie ma golemów, które miałaby takie umiejętności. Ale Geralt nie jest też aż tak naiwny, na jakiego lubi pozować, za to jeszcze bardziej sentymentalny. Nie lubi pogromów, na przykład, taka zabawna ckliwość charakteru...  
     — Charakterystykę Geralta znam z autopsji — prychnął Roche. — I coś nie sądzę, że to o nią chcesz mnie prosić. Nie z takim... — chciał powiedzieć „ceremoniałem”, najwyraźniej tygodnie dworskiej grzeczności go przetresowały, ale ugryzł się w język — ...chędożeniem.  
     — To nie były golemy, tylko skompresowani do postaci materii nieożywionej… rzeźb w tym konkretnym przypadku... elfowie. Potężni czarodzieje, doskonali wojownicy. Ostatnie strzępki wyrżniętego do nogi królestwa. Strażnicy popiołu...  
     — Gdybym chciał poezji, poszedłbym do Jaskra. Albo dowolnego z tutejszych wyjców — warknął Roche. — I co, chcesz teraz tym elfom wyprawić pogrzeb? Odkupić posiadłość i zrobić z niej kolejne Shaerrewed? Do żadnej z tych bzdur nie jestem ci potrzebny.  
     — Kiedy dowodziłeś Pasami, pacyfikowałeś całe woski i regiony, jeśli odkryłeś w nich choćby kilku podejrzanych. Nie pochwalam twoich metod, ale przyznaję, że stała za nimi pewna logika.  
     — Gdzie jeden szczur, tam stado. — Vernon ostentacyjnie lekceważąco wzruszył ramionami. Potem go olśniło. — Zaraz... Chcesz mi powiedzieć, że istnieje więcej takich posągów? Chędożona uśpiona armia, czekająca na komendę do rzezi?  
     — Tak i nie. Tak, istnieje więcej takich posągów. Między tuzinem a dwoma najprawdopodobniej. Nie, nie czekają na okazję do rzezi.  
     — Doprawdy — cedził sylaby. — Według Geralta krwawa łaźnia była pierwszą rzeczą, która przyszła im do głowy po przebudzeniu.  
     — Odzyskali świadomość w nieznanym miejscu, otoczeni obcymi, uzbrojonymi ludźmi... Proces dekompresji zwykle przebiega dosyć gwałtownie, zarówno fizycznie, jak psychicznie. Samo to, że byli w stanie walczyć, wskazuje na niezwykle wysoki poziom zaawansowania, skomplikowania i subtelności użytej magii. Wyższy niż obecnie dostępny ludzkim czarodziejom... Ale jednak po zdjęciu zaklęcia musieli przeżyć wstrząs. — Wyprostowane plecy, ręce ułożone przed sobą aż do przeprostu. — To, do czego doszło w tamtym dworze, to nie była zbrodnia, tylko tragedia. Tragiczny, lecz całkiem przypadkowy splot okoliczności.  
     — Nawet jeśli jakimś cudem uwierzę w tę wersję wydarzeń... cudem, bo na razie nie wierzę... to jedynym logicznym powodem, dla którego miałabyś mi to wszystko opowiedzieć, byłaby prośba o pomoc w odnalezieniu reszty żądnych krwi skamieniałych elfów. Przez „logiczny” rozumiem „logikę szaleńca”, bo nie ma mowy, żebym wam pomógł w przyzywaniu jakichś elfich morderców...  
     — Jak na takiego logika za szybko przeskakujesz do konkluzji. Jedna z typowych cech waszej rasy, trudna do wykorzenienia. Tak, chcę cię prosić o pomoc w odnalezieniu posągów, ale skąd pomysł, że zamierzam je przywrócić do życia?  
     — Ty masz prośbę, więc ja pytam. Po co ich w takim szukasz?  
     — Żeby zniszczyć, oczywiście.  
     Tym go zaskoczyła. Na tyle, że pozwolił jej wytłumaczyć.  
     — Kiedy zostali przemienieni, nadal istniały elfie państwa, miasta i pałace. Walczyliśmy z ludźmi jak równy z równym. Mieli nadzieję na zwycięstwo albo przynajmniej pokój, który nie byłby niewolą. Dzisiaj jedyną nadzieję pokładamy w honorowej śmierci, a perspektywy mamy tylko na zagładę. Odczarować ich teraz... pokazać im, jak wygląda przyszłość, której mieli błogosławieństwo nie przeżyć... to byłoby okrutne. Dołożę wszelkich starań, by oszczędzić im przypadkowego zdjęcia klątwy, zapewnić wieczny spokój niewiedzy. — Spojrzała na niego błagalnie. Jej rzęsy wydawały się jeszcze dłuższe niż zwykle i Roche zastanowił się przez sekundę, czy to aby nie zaklęcie. — Jesteś patriotą, powinieneś zrozumieć.  
     — Ostatnio wszyscy, którzy mi to mówią, chcą mnie przy okazji zabić lub ewentualnie przekonać do zdrady.  
     — W ciągu godziny podałam ci więcej informacji o elfiej magii niż posiadają wywiad temerski i Aretuza razem wzięte. I to wszystko niby po to, by cię zdradzić? Za duże ryzyko, za mały zysk. Poza tym, jesteśmy przecież sojusznikami.  
     — Lubisz się zasłaniać Emhyrem i seksem.  
     — To aluzja? — Przysiadła się do niego. Ciepło jej wiotkiego, miękkiego ciała było obłędne.  
     — Wieczór upływa, noc zapada, za moment będzie świtało. Seks nie obchodzi mnie aż tak bardzo, ale jest przynajmniej jakąś przyjemnością. W przeciwieństwie do odmawiania damie. Zwłaszcza w Toussaint, gdzie dama może za takie przewinienie nasłać na mnie armię błędnych rycerzy.  
     — Czemu miałbyś mi odmówić?  
     — Choćby dlatego, że nie wiem, do czego jestem ci potrzebny. Nie znam się na elfich posągach. Nie pomogę ci w odnalezieniu odpowiednich... artefaktów. A już z pewnością ci ich nie zafunduję.  
     — Nie potrzebuję jałmużny. Posągi będę potrafiła rozpoznać sama. Ale nie mam kontaktów. Elfiej królowej... mnie... nigdy nie uda się dotrzeć do złodziei, przemytników i handlarzy artefaktami. Nawet legalni nie będą chcieli ze mną mówić. Ale z tobą – z tobą to całkiem co innego. Dowódcy walczący z nieludźmi odpowiadają za co najmniej połowę obecnego obrotu naszymi... nieludzkimi artefaktami. Znasz tych ludzi, handlowałeś z nimi, wiesz, kogo i o co pytać, jak ich nacisnąć, ile się targować. Twoja pomoc będzie nieoceniona... ale zapłacę za nią, jeśli chcesz, nie martw się.  
     — Krótko mówiąc, chcesz wynająć konetabla Temerii jako pośrednika handlu antykami. Typowe dla waszej rasy.  
     — Aroganckie?  
     Położyła mu dłonie na biodrach. Odsunął je delikatnie.  
     — Skądże. Normalne w skali elfiej byłoby, gdybyś jeszcze oczekiwała podziękowań. Wykazałaś, pani, skromność i powściągliwość — roześmiał się z nagle odzyskaną swobodą. — I oczywiście doceniam, tak bardzo doceniam trud, który włożyłaś w te wszystkie eufemizmy. „Obrót nieludzkimi artefaktami” — parsknął po raz kolejny; ciekawe, czy Francesca używa jakichś zaklęć na utrzymanie tego nieruchomego, neutralnego wyrazu twarzy. — Ja i koledzy po fachu głównie mordowaliśmy starsze rasy. Do szczętu. Przy okazji kradnąc na potęgę. Niektórzy sprzedawali, niektórzy kolekcjonowali, a jak się akurat za dużo tego złomu narabowało, tośmy wywalali do rzeki, palili, przetapiali i tłukli na kawałeczki. Niszczyłem tysiącletnie zabytki waszej kultury — ciągnął z satysfakcją, złośliwy ni to ze wścieklicy, ni to strachu. — Raz w którejś ze świętych ruinek urządziłem chłopakom orgietkę. Z elfkami z burdelu, żeby nie było. Szczałem w Shaerrewedd. Na różyczki. Zdzisiek przechędożył nawet Aelirenn. Znaczy, posąg...  
     — Nie podrapał sobie genitaliów o te obszczane różyczki?  
     — To już było po wojnie. Przycięliśmy. — Vernon wzruszył ramionami. — A kutas był pijany w sztok, latał i gołą dupa świecił. Przeziębił sobie od tego nerki i bał się nam potem przyznać. Może i podrapany był. Chodzi raczej o…  
     — Biedactwo — westchnęła królowa. — Nigdy nie lubiłam Aelirenn. Zawsze była pewna, że wszystko wie lepiej. Bardzo irytujący przypadek smarkuli. — Francesca znów spróbowała go dotknąć; odsunął się, Jej Wysokości udało się zakończyć ruch zgrabnym przeczesaniem własnych włosów. — Przez „Zdzisiek” rozumiesz „Zdzisław z Tężyna, pan na Lesznej”? W trakcie ostatniej wojny szef kontrwywiadu redańskiego, obecnie, w ramach cesarskiego programu prewencji, gość Drakenborga?  
     Roche przerzucił sobie całe zdanie w głowie. Z dwa razy, tak dla pewności. Nie mogło być wszak tak niewinne, na jakie wyglądało.  
     — Ten właśnie — mruknął w końcu.  
     — Co o nim sądzisz?  
     Vernon przewrócił oczyma. Kiedyś lubił, wtedy, gdy uganiali się po prostu za Wiewiórami i Czarnymi i nie stała między nimi wielka polityka.  
     — To karierowicz, który odmówił poparcia mojej... opinii o konieczności wysłania wojsk do obrony Wyzimy. Nie chciał się narazić Radowidowi, gnida. Filippa mogłaby go wypuścić, kutas ma miękki kark, idealnie się nada Emhyrowi na podnóżek.  
     Francesca posłała mu uprzejmy, łagodny uśmiech.  
     — Poradzę Cesarstwu, żeby go zabili.  
     Vernon zmartwiał. Ale dał radę mówić opanowanym, nawet nieco zblazowanym tonem.  
     — Podobno nie lubiłaś Aelirenn. Zmieniasz zeznania? — Ostatnie zdanie rzucił, już niemal odruchowo, aż przesadnie lekkim, żartobliwym tonem.  
     — Szanowałam ją. I zginęła za sprawę.  
     — Idiotycznie bezsensownie.  
     — W tym akurat było mniej jej winy niż się sądzi. Mniej nawet niż sądziła ona sama. Tak czy inaczej chodzi o zasady.  
     — Ja też szczałem…  
     — Jesteś poddanym Nilfgaardu. Sojusznikiem. Masz, wybacz przyziemność, świetny tyłek, ładne biodra i bardzo lubię na nie patrzeć, gdy wykonują ruchy frykcyjne. Aelirenn jest martwa, ja jestem żywa, mam swoją politykę i swoje potrzeby… Które dzisiaj pozostaną niezaspokojone, bo świta, a ty wolisz dyskutować niż pomóc damie.  
     — W kwestii posągów czy kwestii potrzeb?  
     — Obu. Vernon, dajże spokój. Nie chcesz upewnić się, że te posągi zostaną zniszczone?  
     — Chcę. Dziwię się, że ty także. Węszę, wybacz, że to powiem, podstęp. A tak się składa, że widziałem, jak kończy mężczyzna, który podaruje broń kochance.  
     — Będziesz mógł mi towarzyszyć przy niszczeniu. Osobiście rozkruszyć resztki obcasem. Proszę o pomoc w godnym pochówku, nie odbudowie imperium.  
     Roche wiedział, że powinien odmówić. I wiedział, że nie odmówi. Bo się nudził jak pies na dworze Toussaint. Bo znał już trochę Francescę – nawet jeśli nie lubił, to znał, sypiał i rozmawiał. Nie odmówiłby żadnemu z chłopaków, a już na pewno nie Ves, gdyby wpadli w tarapaty. Nie odmówi też królowej, choćby i poniekąd wrażej. Zwłaszcza, gdy ta jest piękna i tak ślicznie próbuje ukrywać, jak bardzo potrzebuje pomocy.  
     Każdy syn dziwki marzy zostać rycerzem, nieważne, w służbie prawa czy zbójników. Raz w życiu uratować damę, prawdziwą damę, nie tylko pobite koleżanki matki, przychodzące do niej wypłakiwać się w rękawach i szepczące, jakim to grzecznym, kochanym jest chłopcem, czemu wszyscy mężczyźni nie mogą być tacy sami. To jest miłe, ale myśli się wówczas, że bycie prawdziwym rycerzem byłoby jeszcze lepsze. Można byłoby zabić wszystkich tych złych klientów, alfonsów, komorników i właścicieli przychodzących po czynsz. A potem się zostaje dorosłym konetablem i okazuje się, że podli klienci to same szychy, komornicy, alfonsi i podobne gnidy ratują skarb państwa swoimi podatkami, a prawdziwe damy to cwani polityczni przeciwnicy. Tylko marzenie zostaje.  
     Francesca to wiedziała, na pewno. Na pewno dlatego tak szeroko otwierała oczy, zawieszała głos, mrugała rzęsami, owijała włosy wokół palców, sprytna, zachwycająca dziwka.  
     Vernona ogarnęło nagle wielkie znużenie. Może z powodu pory. Dłonie elfki wróciły na jego biodra, ześlizgnęły się między uda, czoło przytuliło do czoła. Tym razem ją objął.  
     — Zvaerte me. Aep hen linge. Aen hen ichaer, aen... que’ss tea deireadh, que’ss te minn’.  
     Zesztywniała na ułamek chwili. Albo może się mu tylko zdawało.  
     — Co takiego dokładnie?  
     — Nie musisz mi czytać w myślach, żeby wiedzieć.  
     — Neén. N’esseath a tuve aep Temeria. Zvaere aen hen ichaer, aen que’ss me deireadh, aen que’ss minne’a, Vernon Roche.  
       
  
I w ten sposób Roche, oprócz obowiązków dyplomatycznych, uczenia dzieci rzucenia nożami, uczenia władców rzucania nożami, został jeszcze handlarzem antykami. Później, dumał, latając jak pies gończy od jednej damy do drugiej, a po drodze zachodząc do Wińka do burdelu, później na pewno wyda mi się to wszystko bardzo zabawne.


	9. Chapter 9

Część handlarzy nawet nie oponowała, po prostu rzucała zaporowe ceny, targowała się trochę i sprzedawała, całkiem zadowolona, bo pod nilfgaardzkimi rządami obrót nieludzkimi artefaktami stał się działalnością objętą tak skrupulatną kontrolą urzędów, że niemal nieopłacalną, a z pewnością męczącą. Inni wszakże postanawiali nagle bawić się w honor, zapewniać, że zdrajcom, pachołkom Czarnych i żigolakom elfek nic nie sprzedadzą, choćby im za to oferowano całe złoto Północy.  
     Część z nich rezygnowała po wymieniu sumy znacznie mniejszej niźli jedna tysięczna złota Północy. Inni znajdowali się na terenach okupowanych przez Nilfgaard i nietrudno będzie – przynajmniej osobom o pozycji Franceski czy Roche’a – zmusić ich do zmiany zdania naciskiem administracyjnym.  
     W przypadku paru honornych czy tylko zapalonych hobbystycznie kupców z Toussaint sprawa przedstawiała się trudniej.  
     — To nawet nie są posągi, tylko jakoś biżuteria — wypomniał Vernon królowej; w sypialni, a juści. Tak, paradoksalnie, było łatwiej. Nie widział jej twarzy. — Nie potrzebujesz ich niszczyć. W co ty ze mną pogrywasz?  
     — Z tobą w nic. Po prostu piekę dwie pieczenie przy jednym ogniu. Jedną z nich jest pogrzeb. Drugą muzeum. Chcę zgromadzić jak najwięcej artefaktów naszej kultury w Dol Blathannie. To chyba nic dziwnego?  
     — A nie wspomniałaś mi o tym, gdyż...?  
     — Gdyż w tej sprawie mogę równie dobrze używać kanałów oficjalnych. Muzeum, wystawa, elfia królowa desperacko skupująca resztki elfiej kultury... To wszystko może być jawne. Posągi i ich moc wolę zachować w tajemnicy. Wielu jest na świecie żądnych wiedzy magów.  
     — Ale używasz w tej sprawie mnie. Wolałbym wiedzieć, jeśli są tutaj jeszcze jakieś ukryte dna, zwody i zwidy.  
     — Veeeernon — przeciągnęła głoski, ziewając; dała radę zrobić to uroczo. — Akurat program wsparcia dla nieludzkiej kultury i muzea są całkiem jawne. Jedno powstanie nawet tutaj, w Toussaint. Anarietta mi pomaga.  
     — Pomoc Anarietty może bez trudu załatwić sprawę w Toussaint.  
     — Za przymusowe zajęcia mienia księstwo będzie musiało wypłacić odszkodowania. Anarietta dowie się, czego konkretnie szukam. Albo po prostu spodoba się jej bezcenny magiczny artefakt i zechce zachować go we własnej szkatule... Wolę unikać jej pomocy w najważniejszych sprawach. Póki to możliwe.  
     — I te bibeloty to niby ta najważniejsza sprawa?  
     — Bibeloty to zasłona dymna. Przykrywka. Rzecz, owszem, ważna. Agent powinien wiedzieć.  
     — Agent wie. Konetabl Temerii chciałby za to wiedzieć, w jakiej właściwie akcji bierze udział. Kto i co jest w niej dopuszczalną stratą.  
     — Przysięgałam.  
     Vernon tylko westchnął. Mógłby naciskać, ale właściwie po co? Jej Wysokość odpowiadać mu nie musi. A te posągi, które dotąd kupowali, rzeczywiście niszczyła z dużą dokładnością. Inna rzecz, że Roche nie potrafiłby przecież powiedzieć, czy rzeczywiście są one magiczne. Skoro ufał Francesce już w tej mierze, mógł też zaufać do końca.  
     W granicach rozsądku.  
       
       
Roche kopał marmurowy – magicznie marmurowy, rzekomo – pył czubkiem buta. Już i tak miał je całe w białym proszku. Lucien załamałby ręce, gdyby go zobaczył.  
     — Znasz zaklęcie, które oczyści mi buty?  
     — Nawet takie, które otrzepie twój kaftan i chaperon. — Machnięcie dłonią, wrażenie jakby drapiącej, przeskakującej po całym ciele energii; Roche się wzdrygnął, przypominając sobie po raz enty, jak bardzo nienawidzi magii. — Wiesz, swoją drogą, że stały się ostatnio niesamowicie modne? To dzięki tobie. Moda naśladuje wielkich.  
     Wymamrotał coś pod nosem. Nie chciał, żeby królowa zauważyła, że tak błahy komplement połechtał jego dumę.  
     — Potrafiłabyś zrobić coś takiego? — Wskazał na podłogę zasłaną marmurowym piaskiem. — Zamienić żywe stworzenie w kamień?  
     Po chwili Francesca skinęła głową.  
     — A odczarować?  
     — Owszem. Ale nie w ten sposób, nie na hasło. To znaczne... uproszczenie znanej nam procedury odczyniającej.  
     — A czego wymaga ta wasza? Krwi dziewicy?  
     — Spokoju, mocy, zogniskowania energii... Wielu czynników. Sama kompre... zamiana w figurę wymaga...  
     — Kompresja — poprawił obojętnie Roche.  
     — Przepraszam. — Pochyliła nieznacznie głowę. — Kompresja wymaga posiadania profilu osoby, którą chce się zamienić. Nie można tak po prostu podejść do kogoś na ulicy i zakląć go w żabę.  
     — Zabawne, sądząc z ballad o Geralcie...  
     — Przekonałeś się już chyba, jak ostrożnie należy podchodzić do Jaskrowych pieśni?  
     Prawda. Nie, żeby ukoiło to Vernonową podejrzliwość. Nie odpowiadało też na dręczące go pytanie.  
     — To właściwie rodzaj nieśmiertelności, prawda? — rzucił, starając się brzmieć możliwie lekko.  
     — Figurkę można zniszczyć.  
     — Oczywiście. Ale jeśli nie zostanie zniszczona... to zostajesz przechowany bez najmniejszej zmiany. Widziałem, jak Geralt z Triss odczarowali taką jedną w Kaer Morhen...  
     — Czyli pytałeś, żeby sprawdzić moją szczerość?  
     — Triss na pewno ci opowiedziała o wszystkim, co się działo w Kaer Morhen, nawet jeśli nie macie już tej swojej Loży. W każdym razie, widziałem chłopa po takim odczarowaniu. Jakiegoś barona. Nie postrzał się ani o dzień.  
     — Za to jego powrót do rodzinnego miasta wywołał masę problemów prawnych. Zdążyli go już uznać za zaginionego, podzielić się majątkiem, roztrwonić trzy czwarte... Słyszałam o sprawie. To tylko pokazuje, jak się kończy płoche używanie magii. Ale Coral już taka była — w głosie elfki zabrzmiała przygana; Roche jej nie wierzył.  
     — Te twoje elfy też nie byłyby ani trochę starsze.  
     — Owszem. Zmierzasz do czegoś?  
     Nie odpowiedział. Odczekała chwilę i westchnęła.  
     — Chciałbyś takiej nieśmiertelności?  
     — Nie powiedziałem...  
     — Boisz się śmierci?  
     — Nie.  
     — Czy sądu?  
     — Typowe elfie...  
     — Tak czy inaczej uważaj, czego sobie życzysz. — Przytuliła się do jego pleców, oplotła rękoma w talii. — Przysięgałam nie skrzywdzić Temerii, nie ciebie. Może cię skompresuję, skoro tak bardzo pragniesz, i obudzisz się, odczarowany, w innym świecie, świecie elfów, gdzie nikt nie słyszał o ludziach w roli innej niż niewolnicy. Albo nie słyszał w ogóle i będziesz ciekawostką, na której przeprowadzane będą eksperymenty. Albo ockniesz się za setki lat, już po Białym Zimnie, i będziesz widział skarlałe, zdziczałe resztki twojej rasy. I ni kamień na kamieniu — szeptała mu wprost do ucha — nie zostanie do tego czasu z Wyzimy. Zdjęcie zaklęcia, gdy Temeria będzie już całkiem podbita, a resztki jej obywateli będą gnić po lasach i żreć korzonki, też byłoby całkiem...  
     — Daj, cholera, spokój!  
     Podniesiony głos zadziałał.  
     — I nie wmawiaj mi choroby w krzyż — dodał, już spokojniej; nie odepchnął jej od siebie. — Jestem ciekaw. To wszystko. Magowie zwykle nie zdradzają sekretów swojej sztuki.  
     Zaśmiała się. Ładnie, srebrzyście, czyściutko. Wiedziała przecież, jakie to robi wrażenie.  
     — Ani to choroba, ani słabość, ani żadna wielka tajemnica, Roche. Mój lud też boi się śmierci. Spytaj Geralta, a dowiesz się, że boją się jej i wampiry, i nawet upiory. Jeśli wczujesz się w puls bytu, odkrywasz, że lękają się jej także drzewa, gwiazdy i całe światy. Ale magia to nie błogosławieństwo, a dwusieczne ostrze. Po ukojenie duszy musisz się udać do kapłanów. Albo do łoża kobiety.  
     Teraz, miał wrażenie, zrozumiał, o co w całym tym chędożeniu chodziło. Odprężył się. Odwrócił głowę, schwycił jej wargi.  
     — Nie zrozumiałeś... A ja jestem za stara na dzieci — wyszeptała między pocałunkami.  
     Parsknął krótkim śmiechem.  
     — Jeszcze by tylko brakowało, żebym miał mieszańca.  
       
       
W granicach rozsądku. Ściągnął jej włosy z twarzy, łagodnym gestem.  
     — Jeśli mnie okłamałaś...  
     — To nigdy się o tym nie dowiesz, Roche. Nie łudź się. Ale mój lud nagradza pomoc. Królom przystoi hojność. Lubię cię, w pewnym sensie. Nie w tym, o którym myślisz. Nie musisz się martwić, nie stracisz. Możesz zyskać. Zainteresowanie cesarza bywa... kłopotliwe. A ja mam znajomości na nilfgaardzkim dworze.  
     — I wśród wróżbitów.  
     Zbyła kwestię pocałunkiem, a Vernonowi, cóż, nie chciało się nalegać po próżnicy.  
        
       
     — Mielibyśmy prośbę. — Tym razem Anarietta nie czekała na lekcję rzucania nożami, zdybała Roche’a po kolacji i poprosiła o wizytę w swoim saloniku.  
     W saloniku razem z nią czekał zastęp dwórek. Żadnej okazji do kolejnego skandalu. Roche niemal żałował.  
     Z drugiej strony, dziewczęta, jak zwykle, popatrywały na niego z ciekawością. I łakomstwem. Nie pierwszyzna w życiu Vernona, na dworskich korytarzach zwykle popatrywano na jego tyłek. Egzotyka złego pochodzenia, równie zła sława profesji – to wszystko sprawiało, że krew szybciej krążyła w szlacheckich żyłach.  
     W Toussaint dochodziła jeszcze kwestia „bycia kochankiem najpiękniejszej kobiety na świecie”. Mógłby pewnie przebierać w zaproszeniach, gdyby nie obawa przed naruszeniem praw, było nie było, królowej. I gdyby nie to, że się mu, tak po prostu, nie chciało. Dosyć miał w życiu chędożenia.  
     — Słyszeliśmy, że wspominano już wam o kłopotliwych planach turniejowych Lancelota aep Caesse, rycerza z Vicovaro?  
     — Chce walczyć dla Syanny. To oznaczałoby konieczność sprowadzenia siostry Waszej Wysokości na turniej.  
     — Tak właśnie. Rozumiesz, że nie możemy do tego dopuścić? Boimy się o jej bezpieczeństwo. Nastroje ludu nadal są... niestabilne.  
     Nic dziwnego, pomyślał z przekąsem Roche. Lud może był gotów, z trudem bo z trudem, przełknąć ułaskawienie Syanny, jeśli ta była odtąd uwięziona w wieży i księstwo podziwiała najwyżej z okna. Jeśli miałaby paradować publicznie, wśród zaszczytów, chroniona przez gwardię królewską i tytułowana „księżną”, to na miejscu poddanych Anarietty Roche pierwszy wszcząłby bunt.  
     — Rozumiem. Nie wiem za to, jak mogę pomóc Waszej Wysokości.  
     — Wykluczając sir Lancelota z udziału w turnieju.  
     — A to aby nie leży w kompetencjach księżnej Toussaint?  
     — Nie możemy tak po prostu zakazać mu udziału! To...  
     — ...niezgodne z tradycją?  
     — ...niezgodne z regulaminem i honorem. Tudzież potencjalnie szkodliwe dla naszych stosunków z Nilfgaardem.  
     Kolejni ludzie, którzy uważają, że polityka polega na balach, turniejach i dobieraniu butów pod kolor dubletu, pomyślał Vernon. Z pewną taką irytacją. On w końcu dowodził oddziałami i wolałby, by ten fakt, a nie jakieś błazenady Luciena, doceniano.  
     — A ponieważ ja nie mam honoru — rzucił teraz domyślnie i zjadliwie — to mi nic nie stoi na przeszkodzie...  
     Anarietta przerwała mu szelestem gwałtownie składanego wachlarza. Stuknęła nim w dłoń, chyba spłoszona. Zapewniła, że nie to miała na myśli. Roche udał, że jej wierzy.  
     — Kryterium było raczej to, że nie bierzecie udziału w turnieju. Nie jesteście więc zmuszeni traktować pana z Vicovaro jako przeciwnika, chronionego zasadami i tradycją...  
     — Czyli jednak chodzi o to, że nie mam honoru. Tylko ładniej ujęte.  
     — Ależ przecież macie honor! — Anarietta wyglądała, jakby zastanawiała się, czy raczej załamywać ręce, czy ująć się pod boki i z oczu rzucać gromy. — Jesteście naszymi gośćmi! Jeśli ktokolwiek w Toussaint podważałby waszą zdolność honorową, dajcie tylko znać nam albo panu de la Tour, zajmiemy się tymi oszczercami...  
     — Wasza Wysokość. — Vernon czuł się aż zmęczony od wstrzymywania irytacji. — Nie biorę udziału w turnieju, bo nie jestem rycerzem. Nie mogę więc być godnym przeciwnikiem dla jaśnie panów. Bycie konetablem Temerii to nieco za mało z punktu widzenia tradycji. Nie ma co owijać w bawełnę. Nie jestem szlachcicem. Ani to dla mnie nowina, ani zniewaga.  
     Księżna wydęła usta.  
     — A chcieliście brać udział w turnieju?  
     — Brońcie bogi. — Roche’owi na myśl o występowaniu w błyszczącej, ważącej z tonę zbroi robiło się słabo. Z zażenowania.  
     Anarietta cała się rozjaśniła.  
     —To w czym rzecz? Nie chcecie występować, nie występujecie. Spełnianie życzeń trudno nazwać obrazą.  
     Tu go miała. Vernon zmilczał i pozwolił Jaśnie Oświeconej cieszyć się tryumfem.  
     — A jak miałby jaśnie pana Lancelota z turnieju wykluczyć? Bo rozumiem, że rozwiązanie permanentne nie wchodzi w grę?  
     — Absolutnie. Żadnego zabijania. Okaleczania też nie chcemy. To może idiota, ale herbowy i z Cesarstwa. Po prostu go... uczyńcie niedysponowanym na okres najbliższych kilku tygodni. Turniej się skończy, pan się wykuruje, wróci do Vicovaro wściekły, ale bez powodów do słania not dyplomatycznych. I tak, żeby nie było z tego skandalu, plotek ani obłąkanych teorii spiskowych widzących w drobnej niedyspozycji sir Lancelota nasz udział.  
     — „Uczyńcie niedysponowanym” to bardzo ogólnikowe określenie, Wasza Miłość.  
     Anarietta trzepnęła niecierpliwie wachlarzem o przegub dłoni.  
     — Toussaint ma błędnych rycerzy, nie służby specjalne. Nie nawykliśmy do precyzowania tego typu poleceń. Nie nawykliśmy do precyzowania naszych poleceń w ogóle.  
     Roche nie wiedział, czy ostatnie zdanie traktować jak groźbę – mało prawdopodobne – zaczepkę, dumę czy druzgocące przyznanie się do nieumiejętności. Ewentualnie dziecięco niewinne zadziwienie odkryciem.  
     — Prosimy was, konetablu. — Jej Wysokość złożyła ręce, otworzyła błagalnie oczy; widać było, że nieźle jej idzie uczenie się od Franceski. — Wiemy, że ostatnio ganiliśmy przy was pana de la Tour za kłopotanie gości naszymi wewnętrznymi sprawami, ale to jednak delikatna, polityczna kwestia. A nasi błędni rycerze są często... przesadnie rygorystyczni w interpretowaniu tradycyjnych zasad. Gości z Cesarstwa nie możemy, oczywiście, wtajemniczyć. Z dawnej Północy tym bardziej. Co nam pozostaje?  
     — Poprosić Enid — zauważył Roche. — Może zesłać na rycerza jakąś chorobę. Może go omotać tak, żeby chłopak zapomniał o Syannie. Magia to zawsze najsubtelniejsze narzędzie.  
     — W Cesarstwie nie cenią magów. — Anarietta uśmiechnęła się pobłażliwie. — Używają czarów, jak my mieczy. Po sprawie z Lożą przestali ufać czarodziejom całkowicie. Każdy ichni pan obwieszony jest dwimerytem i amuletami odbijającymi zaklęcia.  
     — Dwimeryt musi kiedyś ściągać. A wątpię, by Arcymistrzyni nie poradziła sobie z masowo produkowanymi amulecikami.  
     Księżna ściągnęła usteczka. Zakręciła wachlarzem. Aura irytacji biła od niej blaskiem równie jasnym, jak złoto, którym Jej Wysokość była obwieszona; a złote w jej ubraniu było wszystko, łącznie ze spódnicą, gorsem i rękawami.  
     — Łatwiej nam prosić was niż Jej Wysokość. Z całym dla niej szacunkiem. Nasze państwa łączą wspólne interesy i oby nam one kwitły... Ale jednak prosić ją trudno.  
     Vernon postanowił wykorzystać fakt bycia znajomym tego bezczelnego Geralta i stwierdził wprost:  
     — Nie ufacie jej.  
     — Skądże! Ufamy, ufamy! Jednakże... To piękna kobieta, konetablu. — Zalotny uśmiech, błysk ząbków zza wachlarza, równie białego jak one. — Mężczyzna może nie zrozumie.  
     Ale tak się akurat składało, że mężczyzna rozumiał.  
       
       
Nawet jeśli Anarietta tego nie wiedziała, to sprowokowanie dowolnego rycerzyka do działań kończących się jego niedysponowaniem było akurat dziecinnie proste. Nie wymagało żadnego specjalnego precyzowania, Roche był w stanie sam wykombinować, co należy zrobić. Z doświadczenia.  
     Należało, przeciskając się na błoniach w okołoturniejowym tłumie, trącić jaśnie pana, lekko, na tyle lekko, by wszyscy – a mnogo świadków było – uwierzyli, że niechcący, końcem chaperona. A potem wypadki potoczyły się już błyskawicznie i zgodnie z przewidywaniami. Sir Lancelot poczuł się śmiertelnie urażony i żądał satysfakcji. Vernon demonstrował typową dla siebie nonszalancję względem życzeń szlachciców. Sir Lancelot żołądkował się coraz bardziej, bo przecież nie mógł uznać konetabla sojusznika Cesarstwa za osobę bez godności honorowej. Vernon ostentacyjnie przewrócił oczyma i, biorąc wszystkich zebranych na świadków, że on nie chciał „żadnych chędożonych wygłupów, ale dla dobrego imienia Temerii to czyni”, łaskawie podjął rękawicę.  
     Następnie wynikł spór o to, czyje jest prawo wyboru broni, obrażonego czy wyzwanego – tutaj już Roche spasował, pozwolił wykłócać się z sir Lancelotem zainteresowanym sprawą toussaińskim wielbicielom prawa. Zresztą, o takie drobiazgi powinni chyba, nawet zgodnie z kodeksami, spierać się właśnie sekundanci.  
     — Już Henryk Rudy wprowadził zasadę, że wybór broni przysługuje wyzwanemu!  
     — Henryk Rudy! A kiedy to było? Wieki temu! Najlepszy dowód, że to zasada przestarzała i ciemna!  
     — Henryka Rudego to ja obrażać nie pozwolę... Sam waść wyznaczaj sekundantów!  
     — Przepraszam. — Vernon postanowił interweniować, nim mężczyźni chwycą za miecze, pozabijają się i jego problem pozostanie nierozwiązany. — Ale czy w razie sporu co do wyboru broni nie można zwrócić się do sądu rozjemczego?  
     Sąd rozjemczy, stworzony ad hoc ze zgromadzonych hobbystów, obradował dobre trzy godziny, przerzucając się precedensami i cytatami ze starych kodeksów. Roche w tym czasie skoczył coś przekąsić. Tłum zebrał się wokół niemały, rozpoczęto zakłady – co zdecyduje sąd rozjemczy, kto jutro wygra, ile potrwa pojedynek... Vernon pogratulował sobie w duchu. Przy takim rozgłosie, rozgardiaszu tudzież ogólnym disaraju, jak to podobno mawiali w Kovirze, nikomu nie powinno przyjść do głowy, że cała sprawa jest w istocie tajną akcją wywiadu.  
     — To co, panowie? Czym mam walczyć? Mogę nawet łyżką, byleby nie w zbroi...  
     I tu mina mu nieco zrzedła, usłyszał bowiem:  
     — Miecze długie, potyczka piesza. Sir Lancelot wystąpi w zbroi. Ale w co wasza miłość ubrać się raczy, to już waszej miłości wolny wybór, sir Lancelot nie nalegał na ustalenie tego punktu...  
         
       
     — W zbroi. — Lucien ukrył twarz w dłoniach. — W zbroi. Nie mogliście powiedzieć, że macie jakąś ułomność, która nie pozwala wam podnosić ciężarów?  
     — Nie moglibyście się rzucić z zamkowej wieży, baronecie, skoro już zamilknąć nie potraficie i tylko siejecie defetyzm? Daj pokój, Lucien. Nie sądzę, by pan Lancelot więcej ode mnie ludzi zaciukał mieczem dłu...  
     — Ale pan Lancelot to nie Wiewiórka ani piechota, ani dworzanin dopadnięty w łóżku! Zwłaszcza nie wówczas, gdy występuje na turnieju. Będzie w pełnej zbroi. W pełnej, lśniącej i olśniewającej zbroi. Ilu niby takich spotkaliście w sytuacji bojowej, panie konetablu?  
     Vernon zacisnął usta.  
     — Żadnego! — Laloux musiał być zdesperowany, skoro mówił tak wprost i nie obawiając się Roche’owego wybuchu. — Żadnego albo niemal żadnego, bo na kawalerię wysyła się kawalerię, na ciężkozbrojnych rycerzy ciężkozbrojnych rycerzy. A wyście przecież ze zbroją sobie sztyletem radzili, a on w potyczce zakazany... Tutaj tylko magia. Idźcie do Franceski, pomoże wam...  
     Teraz Vernon zaciskał już nie usta, a zęby.  
     — Czy wy wszyscy sądzicie, że ja bez jej pomocy nie potrafię się nawet wyszczać i podetrzeć? Wiem, jak wygląda rycerz w zbroi, cholera. Wiem, jak się takiego zabija — przynajmniej teoretycznie — nawet jeśli Foltestowi nie służyłem w ciężkiej kawalerii. Dam radę, baronecie. Znajdźcie mi tylko jakieś solidne rękawice.  
       
       
Roche spał dobrze. Rękawic dostarczyła mu, po cichu, sama Anarietta. Nie były z metalu, takich by nie zniósł, ale skórę na nich była wzmacniana nie tylko olejem, ale też zaklęciem. Na wszelki wypadek.  
     Wychodząc, Vernon rzucił jeszcze tęskne spojrzenie na swój buzdygan, przywieziony do Toussaint jego osobiste staraniem et naleganiem („na wszelki wypadek, Talar”) i trzymany w skrzyni zdobionej temerskim godłem. Ech, teraz to by się przydał... Ale trudno, i bez niego przeżyje. A potem zażąda od księżnej pani rocznych zapasów wina. Co najmniej rocznych.  
     Sir Lancelot spróbował go przekonać, ledwie wyszli w pole, żeby jednak ubrał zbroję, bo inaczej to przecież niehonorowe, tak walczyć i przegrywać jak chłop. Roche splunął, po czym wielce uprzejmie oznajmił, że jeśli tamten się boi, to on gotów jest przyjąć rezygnację choćby teraz, nawet lepiej, na obiad od razu pójdzie.  
     Chłopak się, zgodnie z przewidywaniami, cokolwiek rozgniewał. Na tyle solidnie, że gdy chwilę później ogłoszono początek pojedynku, Vicovarczyk ewidentnie nadal nie odzyskał kontroli. Machał tym mieczem niedbale, jakby nawet nie celował.  
     Ale prawda też była taka, że celować nie musiał. Młócił naokoło mieczem, tworząc wokół siebie nieprzepuszczalną barierę. Rycerz w pełnej zbroi stanowił cel nie do sforsowania. Vernon, korzystając z braku żelazstwa, mógł się poruszać zwinnie, celnie, odskakiwać, doskakiwać, z łatwością umykać ciosom – nie miało to większego znaczenia. Rycerz był nieruchomy jak góra i jak góra potężny. Po pierwszych paru ruchach sir Lancelot, wreszcie się uspokoiwszy, zaczął nawet oszczędzać siły, rzadziej wyprowadzać ciosy. Roche zdążyłby doskoczyć i odskoczyć, ale na zabawę w otwieranie pancerza raczej nie miałby już czasu.  
     Vernonowi specjalnie na otwieraniu pancerza nie zależało. Raczej na zmęczeniu rycerzyka, który mógł być młodszy, mógł ruszać się znacznie mniej, ale jednak stał w pełnej zbroi pod pięknym, słonecznym niebem Toussaint. Do tego z każdym ruchem upewniał się – dureń – że Roche i jego uniki nie są zagrożeniem.  
     Dzięki czemu zlekceważył czy nie dostrzegł, gdy po którymś kolejnym niecelnym zamachu Vernon znalazł się naprawdę blisko. Nim tamten nabrał rozpędu do kolejnego wymachu, Roche chwycił swój miecz oburącz za ostrze i walnął jaśnie pana głowicą w hełm.  
     Sir Lancelot się zachwiał. Nie upuścił miecza, ale stracił impet i równowagę. Vernon kolejnego ciosu uniknął bez trudu, za to raz jeszcze poprawił jelcem. Tym razem dzieciak nie ustał. Roche musiał jedynie usunąć się o te dwa kroki z toru upadku.  
     Kiedy ta wielka kupa żelastwa legła już na ziemi, Vernon, pamiętając wszystkie Lucienowe rady na temat widowiskowości dworskiego życia, stanął jedną nogą na napierśniku rycerza i tryumfalnie uniósł miecz – teraz już trzymany za rękojeść – nad głowę. Zastanawiał się równocześnie, czy prawdopodobne wstrząśnienie mózgu wystarczy, by powstrzymać romantycznego idiotę od udziału w turnieju. Nie był, niestety, pewien, a dzieciak zaczynał już coś jęczeć.  
     Vernon zbliżył miecz do szczeliny w hełmie, tak, żeby młodzik mógł sobie dokładnie popatrzeć na ostrze o centymetr od swojej twarzy. Na razie ostrzegawczo. Sir Lancelot jęknął głośniej i zaczął coś bełkotać. Pewnie tłumaczył, że to tylko pojedynek, uraza drobna, on już przegrał, na co go zabijać albo okaleczać. Może i prosił. Zbroja utrudniała zrozumienie, a Roche niespecjalnie słuchał.  
     — Nie histeryzowalibyście — rzucił, zirytowany, bo słońce, tak ładnie błyszczące mu na ostrzu, paliło go w oczy. — Półślepota nie przekreśla kariery wojownika, zapytalibyście paru swoich sojuszników, Iorwetha chociażby...  
     Jęczenie się wzmogło. Vernon pokręcił głową, zdegustowany.  
     — I pomyśleć, że taki mydłek chciał brać udział w turnieju księżnej pani — westchnął, miał nadzieję, scenicznie.  
     Tłum zaszemrał. Rzeczywiście, taka oferma swoim występem jedynie skalałaby wielkie toussaińskie szranki, obecnością najdzielniejszych, najbitniejszych rycerzy uświęcone.  
     Roche miał nadzieję, że fakt, iż to on pierwszy wspomniał turniej zostanie zapomniany w ogólnym poruszeniu, oburzeniu i próbach ukamienowania zaklinającego się, że turnieju swym udziałem nie zhańbi, sir Lancelota. Którym to próbom Vernon dał odpór, co później stało się przyczynkiem dla wielu bardów, opiewających ukrytą delikatność jego serca, jakże przedziwnie kontrastującą z siłą jego ciosu. Czy coś w tym stylu.  
         
       
     — Widziałam waszą walkę. Wszyscy widzieliśmy — Toruviel mówiła z zaskakującą ekscytacją.  
     Roche był tym nieco zbity z pantałyku. Oczywiście, dostrzegł swoich żołnierzy – i Luciena – w tłumie widzów. Ale gratulacji, westchnień ulgi oraz podobnych spodziewał się raczej po ludziach niż elfach. A tutaj proszę, nieludzie też się z nimi zaplątały do namiotu z napojami wyskokowymi, opijać zwycięstwo.  
     — Podobało ci się? — spytał z głupia frant.  
     Skinęła głową. Miała w oczach jakiś blask, którego Vernon dotąd u niej nie widział. Ale widział u innych Wiewiór, potrafił przyporządkować. Otóż w Toruviel najwyraźniej obudziła się żołnierska duma, że jej dowódca to jest już naprawdę najlepszy na świecie. Zachwyt nad morderczymi zdolnościami. Coś dla wszystkich żołnierzy znajomego. Pewnie stąd ta wyprawa po alkohol, świeżo odkryte poczucie solidarności.  
     — Aż mi się przypomniało, jak rycerzy raz w zasadzce złapaliśmy... Manewr wspólny, nasz i specjalnych oddziałów... Tak samo potem dorzynałam. To nawet wygodne było, można było takiemu przysiąść na piersi, oprzeć się... I też skamleli, jak ten teraz. Bez honoru.  
     Vernon zakładał, że w domyśle było „nie to, co nasi”. Cóż, w sumie słowa elfki były – krzepiące swojskością. Pasy też tak miały, cały czas gadanie o walkach, przeszłych potyczkach, zwycięstwach, lżenie przeciwników, wychwalanie Temerii. Wystarczyło zapomnieć, u czyjego boku Wiewióry jeszcze niedawno walczyły i komu tak właściwie wbijały miecze w mózgi, a sytuacja robiła się niemal domowa.  
     W zapominaniu po ostatniej wojnie Roche miał niebywałą wprawę.  
     — No, z tym robieniem sobie dobrze o napierśnik dorzynanych wrogów to lepiej uważać, można się rozproszyć i jeszcze pod żebro zarobić — rzucił wesoło, głośno, jakby z chłopami gadał.  
     Toruviel zastygła. Vernon natychmiast sklął swój błąd – bo przecież elfy, nawet te z komand, to zawsze było „ą-ę”, a już osobliwie w sprawach erotyczny – ale Ves, stojąca obok, uśmiechnęła się do elfki krzepiąco, pokiwała głową z aprobatą. Tak, mówiła wyraźnie jej mina, tak się traktuje swoich w ludzkim wojsku i nie udawajcie, że u was było inaczej.  
     Toruviel się odprężyła.  
     — Im raczej stawać powinno, przecież takiej dziewczyny jak ja to oni nigdy w życiu na wyciągnięcie ręki nie mieli — stwierdziła, dumnie wypinając podbródek.  
     O, proszę, Ves najwyraźniej elfkę odpowiednio przeszkoliła w ripostach. Te w komandach, z tego co – też przecież od Ves głównie – wiedział, brzmiały jednak nieco inaczej.  
     — Święta prawda. — Suszył zęby, jak kto głupi, ale coś nie umiał przestać się uśmiechać. — Oni nie mieli żadnej i zdechli, ja mam dwie piękne i żyję... i z tego tytułu stawiam wszystkim kolejkę!  
     Wzrok Toruviel wyraźnie mówił „prymitywne Dh’oinne”. Ale piła za dwóch.  
       
       
Francesca gładziła palcami jego blizny. Na samym początku ich... znajomości... mówiła mu czasem, jak bardzo się jej podobają, jak są piękne, jak dowodzą dzielności. Kiedyś jej wreszcie uświadomił, cokolwiek złośliwie, że jako syn damy negocjowalnego afektu doskonale wie, że u klientów należy chwalić ich niedoskonałości, bo to buduje markę i przywiązuje gagatka vel jest dobrym sposobem manipulacji. A skoro wie, to na niego rzecz działa znacznie słabiej.  
     Królowa się wtedy roześmiała, jak zwykle odporna na urazy. Ale uwagi odtąd zachowywała dla siebie.  
     — Naprawdę byś chłopaka oślepił?  
     — Tak trudno w to uwierzyć? Robiłem znacznie gorsze rzeczy.  
     — Sytuacja nieco inna. Ale właściwie tak, niemądre pytanie. Chociaż Anarietta nie byłaby chyba najszczęśliwsza?  
     — Nie byłaby. Dlatego tego nie zrobiłem. Jakie macie wspólne interesy z Anariettą?  
     — Muzea, wykopaliska na terenie ruin Aen Seidhe, projekty odkrywania przeszłości mojego ludu, trasy krajoznawcze... Łączą się z tymi naszymi poszukiwaniami. Mówiłam ci.  
     — Wspominałaś. Zdawkowo.  
     — A chcesz wysłuchiwać godzinami o muzeach?  
     — Pomagam je wyposażać, godzinami słucham subtelnie obrażających mnie negocjacji handlowych dotyczących posążków, naszyjników i potłuczonej mozaiki... Przeżyję i godziny wysłuchiwania o tym, do czego to wszystko ma doprowadzić. Z takiej próżnej ciekawości.  
     — Pragnienie wiedzy nigdy nie jest próżne.  
     Ucałował jej dłonie, palce, kłykcie. Poprowadził wzdłuż swojej piersi, niżej, na brzuch. Miał nadzieję, że odwróci tym uwagę królowej od faktu, że właśnie przewraca oczyma.  
     — Zamieniam się w słuch — wymruczał.  
     — Muszę wstać, poszukać planów architektonicznych, może mi pomożesz wybierać ekspozycje do kolejnych sal...  
     — Enid — mówił miękko, łagodnie. — Wiesz, że nie o to mi chodzi. Ale jeśli pomoc w wybieraniu architektonicznych bzdur ma być ceną za prawdę, to dawaj te plany.  
     Żachnęła się.  
     — I miałabym zaufać wyczuciu estetycznemu człowieka?  
     — Środowisko cyganerii to styl akurat całkiem zbliżony do elfiego...  
     Co prawda jego matkę nazwać „cyganerią” mogli tylko najbardziej brnący w eufemizmy dyplomaci.  
     — To może ty mi powiedz, co podejrzewasz, a ja ci powiem, jak daleki jesteś od prawdy.  
     — Eniddien — spróbował jeszcze czulej, niższym głosem, ale z tą ciemną nutą, która tak ładnie działała na przesłuchaniach. — Jestem pewien, że moje podejrzenia są całkowicie prawdziwe. Życzyłbym więc sobie raczej konkretów. I nie mam na myśli seksu — dodał, czując jej wargi na swojej skroni.  
     Westchnęła.  
     — Niektóre z tych pomników kultury elfickiej mogą się okazać artefaktami o... pewnej mocy. Mogą pomóc Dol Blathannie w rozwoju. Nie mogą zaszkodzić Temerii. Nasi przodkowie nie tworzyli zbyt wielu narzędzi bojowych. Niewątpliwie błąd w perspektywie historycznej. — Nie widział jej twarzy, ale był pewien, że się uśmiechnęła. — Moje poszukiwania nie są więc takie całkiem przypadkowe. Niemniej większość z tych pamiątek jest pozbawiona jakiejkolwiek, poza sentymentalną, wartości. Obiecuję.  
     Mogła sobie darować obiecywanie – Roche nie sądził, że każdy jeden wygrzebany z ziemi elfi rupieć jest od razu pełen magii zdolnej niszczyć lub podnosić miasta. Ale elfy lubiły się kwieciście zaklinać, gdy szło o głupoty lub rzeczy oczywiste.  
     — Jeśli odkryjesz coś ciekawego, choćby nowy typ projektowania sklepień, podzielisz się tą wiedzą z Temerią. I to nie jest pytanie ani tym bardziej prośba.  
     Roześmiała się.  
     — A jak zamierzasz mnie sprawdzać, Roche?  
     — O to się nie martw. Uważaj raczej, by nie zawieść mojego zaufania, minne me. — Zbliżył wargi do jej ucha, szeptał, lizał i ssał. — Jak słusznie zauważyłaś, Temeria jest większa od Dol Blathanny.  
       
       
Anarietta dziękowała mu wylewnie za uprzejmość – przyjemność właściwie – skopania nilfgaardzkiego paniczyka. Oferowała podarki, przysługi i przywileje, ale Roche, niestety, nie był wiedźminem, czyli wiadomo, apolitycznym sprzedawczykiem, nie mógł tak po prostu przyjąć posiadłości, pieniędzy czy tytułów od obcej władczyni. Arystokracja – z nią Anarietta – twierdziła, że dawniej lojalność wobec suwerenów oraz stanu, nie kraju, była rzeczą normalną, podobnie jak służba różnym królom, przyjmowanie od nich podarków i tak dalej, a dzisiejsze oburzenie to dowód na upadek czasów i tryumf gminu, przywiązanego do ziemi, pewnie, jak to chłopi.  
     Ale cóż, czas leciał, świat się zmieniał, Roche narzekania rycerzyków miał głęboko w dupie. Frustrację księżnej podobnie, skoro była mu winna, skłonna przebaczać – jak po przypadkach Jaskra widać – a Toussaint nieodmiennie mniejsze od Temerii.  
     — Mamy teraz wolne miejsce w turnieju. Prawo wyboru kandydata należy w takim przypadku całkowicie do mnie. Może przynajmniej z tego skorzystasz?  
     Jakby Vernon zamierzał dać komukolwiek zakuć się w tę kretyńską zbroję. Odziewanie się w kupę żelaza było niewątpliwie świetnym patentem parę dekad czy tam wieków temu, ale dzisiaj, w epoce kusz, należało raczej do lamusa. Jak i turnieje oraz cała arystokracja w ogóle. Kraj potrzebuje suwerena tudzież ludu, koniec pieśni. Przed wygłoszeniem tych ostatnich uwag Roche się wszakże powstrzymał.  
     — Nie nadaję się na turnieje, wasza miłość. Ale myślę, że znam kogoś, kto świetnie zapełni tę lukę...  
       
       
     — Poprosiliście księżną, żeby podarowała mi wolne miejsce w turnieju?  
     Lucien, jak to przedstawiciel starej szlachty, uważał okazywanie emocji za cnotę i towarzyski obowiązek, jednak nawet jemu podtrzymywanie się ścian ze łzami w oczach – autentycznymi łzami, takimi, które trwały trochę w kącikach, nim spłynęły teatralnymi strumieniami – zdarzało się rzadko. Vernon poczuł niepokój. Nie chciał przecież wkopać członka swojej delegacji, nieważne, jak irytująco przemądrzałego. Niepokój całkiem dobrze przykrywało się zaś gniewem.  
     — No, przecież właśnie powiedziałem. Dopiero czwarty krzyżyk ci leci, to nie pora na głuchotę...  
     — Od dziecka o tym marzyłem — wyjąkał Laloux; łzy zaczęły mu wreszcie płynąć, zgodnie z obyczajem. — Tylko jakoś nigdy nie było sposobności, a to wojny, a to choroba matki... I kiedy mnie tu wysłali w orszaku, to myślałem, że bliżej turnieju już nie będę, że to takie pożegnanie z mirażem... A wyście, wyście... — głos mu się załamał. — Wyście skąd w ogóle wiedzieli, że to moje marzenie?  
     Roche nie wiedział. Lucien był po prostu najbardziej rycerskim ze wszystkich znanych mu bliżej członków delegacji.  
     — Talar mi powiedział — burknął. — Słuchaj, masz nie przynieść wstydu Temerii, jasne? Potraktuj to jak misję i... Nie, cholera, Lucien, nie padaj na kolana!  
     Całowania po rękach zabronić już nie zdążył.  
       
       
Włosy Idy były w półmroku ciemne jak toussaińskie wino. Oczy błyszczały za to jak kotu. Ciekawe, czy to efekt naturalnej magii w żyłach, czy celowo rzucony czar, czy jednak tylko gra świateł.  
     — Czuję się zaszczycona twoją uwagą, ale domyślam się, że nie przyszedłeś tu na towarzyską pogawędkę. Ani nie do łóżka. Tam wam zwykle jestem potrzebna na trzeciego.  
     — A jeśli? — Uniósł niewinnie brwi. — Przecież Francesca nie będzie zazdrosna.  
     — Nie, nie będzie. — Ida umiała milczeć, to trzeba przyznać; Roche przeciągał ciszę, ale elfka nie dodała już ani słowa.  
     Nie umiała za to sprawiać, by milczenie z nią było komfortowe, przynajmniej dla istoty nie będącej Wiedzącym ani nawet elfem. Vernon zastanawiał się, sącząc wino, czy u śledczego to byłaby wada czy zaleta.  
     — Zakładam, że przekażesz Enid wszystko, o czym będziemy rozmawiać.  
     — Jeśli to będzie istotne. Jeśli nie, to, wybacz, streszczę. Dosyć ogólnikowo.  
     Szklana góra. Nic, czego mógłbyś się chwycić.  
     — To, że wtedy pomogłaś Geraltowi, to też była wasza wspólna decyzja?  
     — Oczywiście, że mamy wspólną, omówioną linię w sprawach polityki zagranicznej. Zwłaszcza tej dotyczącej Aen Elle.  
     — A przepowiedni? To nie powinna być twoja dziedzina?  
     — Enid również jest bardzo zdolną czarodziejką.  
     — I bardzo troszczy się o sprawy Dol Blathanny.  
     — O sprawy Aen Seidhe. Ja również.  
     — Sprawy Aen Seidhe bywają różne i sprzeczne. Aż tak mało, żeby nie dochodziło do konfliktów interesów, to was jeszcze nie ma.  
     — Och. — Ida odstawiła kieliszek z cichutkim trzaskiem. — Teraz wreszcie wiem. Próżno przyszedłeś. Nie porzucę mojej siostry dla chwilowego interesu z człowiekiem. Z całym szacunkiem, ale masz już swoje lata. Z punktu widzenia mojego ludu nie zostało ci wiele czasu. Nic osobistego, to się mi po prostu nie opłaca.  
     — Nie śmiałbym marzyć, że Wiedząca zniży się do sojuszu z człowiekiem marnego pochodzenia. Chciałem tylko dać znać, że gdyby twoje wielkie i wieczne sojusze, ze starszyzną Gór Sinych, na przykład, zaprowadziły cię w miejsca, gdzie pomoc Temerii może się okazać skuteczniejsza niż wpływy Franceski... Dol Blathanny... to konetabl Temerii chętnie ci tej pomocy udzieli.  
     — Z sentymentu? Nie sądzę, więcej miłych chwil spędziłeś z Enid. Interes, więc? — intonacja pytająca było ledwo słyszalna.  
     — Jedyne, czego pragnę, to pamięć o mojej propozycji. — Chciał dodać „Temeria nie jest twoim wrogiem”, ale uznał, że elfy mogą to uznać za niedopuszczalną dosłowność. — O cenie podyskutujemy przy konkretnej sprawie.  
     — O ile do sprawy w ogóle dojdzie.  
     — O ile.  
       
       
Później, dużo później, okaże się, że Lucien turnieju nie wygrał, ale znalazł się w czołówce, został ulubieńcem publiczności oraz bardów, najwyraźniej znudzonych popisami młodzików, i ogólnie sprawił się bardzo dobrze.


	10. Chapter 10

     — O, pan konetabl. — Madame już od dawna witała go uśmiechem i uparcie odmawiała przejścia na „ty”, chociaż Roche przekonywał, że z dziwkami nie jest „panem”. — Pańska znajoma już jest. Pokój drugi.  
     Przystanął na pierwszym stopniu.  
     — Znajoma?  
     Madame uśmiechnęła się filuternie.  
     — Przecież ja wszystko o takich sprawach słyszę, wszystko wiem... Tajemnicza, ukryta za woalkami elfka. Nie wygląda na Jej Wysokość, ale wszyscy wiemy, że czarodziejki potrafią mylić wzrok, a w Toussaint nie mieszka zbyt wiele...  
     Roche już jej nie słuchał. Przeskakiwał schody po trzy stopnie. Na górę prawie wleciał. Na skrzydłach gniewu.  
     — Francesca! — warknął, wpadając do pokoju i niemal równocześnie zatrzaskując drzwi, zasuwając skobel. — Co ty knujesz?  
     Teraz dopiero naprawdę spojrzał na pomieszczenie. Elfka – Jej Wysokość, przeczucie Madame nie myliło – siedziała w aksamitnym fotelu. Na fotelu obok siedziała Ruda Joaśka. Żywa i jak się zdawało, niespecjalnie skrzywdzona. Ale z czarami nigdy nie wiadomo na pierwszy rzut oka. Czasem nawet na setny.  
     Piły wino. Nie z wyszczerbionych kubków, a kryształowych pucharów. Były w cenie pokoju.  
     — Vernon! — Joaśka zerwała się z fotela. — Pani właśnie opowiadała mi o waszej propozycji, taka jestem...  
     — Propozycji — powtórzył Roche, przenosząc spojrzenie na Francescę.  
     — Dwór Toussaint chętnie przyjmie Winicjusza na pazia. Tak zdolny dzieciak za kilka lat na pewno zdobędzie stypendium w Nilfgaardzie. Kariera stoi przed nim otworem.  
     Tym razem Vernon nawet nie próbował liczyć w głowie. Po prostu mówił, tym zimnym, spokojnym tonem, który tak dobrze działał przy pacyfikacjach:  
     — Aśka, proszę, wyjdź. Muszę porozmawiać z twoimi gościem. Weź wino, wypij, powiedz Madame, żeby dała tobie i Winicjuszowi porządną kolację. Taką jak dla gości. Na mój koszt.  
  
       
     — ...i do kurwy nędzy zawsze, zawsze, zawsze, cholera, przyjdzie jakiś szlachetka, jakaś dama dobrym serduszkiem i mi to zabierze. Co ci przeszkadza? Myślisz, że sypiam z tą dziewczyną? Jesteś zazdrosna, że nie ganiam cały czas za tobą i Anariettą? Mścisz się na mnie za Scoia’tael, postanawiasz też mi coś, kurwa jebana, zabrać? Myślisz, że możesz sobie rozporządzać ludźmi jak jakimiś pierdolonymi królikami?  
     Francesca okręcała kielich w palcach, niewzruszona.  
     — Fascynujące, acz typowe dla samców ludzkiego gatunku, jest twoje przekonanie, że cały świat, zwłaszcza mój świat, kręci się wokół ciebie. A co ty niby zamierzałeś zrobić z tym dzieciakiem? Nauczyć rzucać nożami, trochę podszkolić z czytania i cyferek, a potem sobie pojechać? Zostawić go tutaj, bo ci się zabawa znudziła? To byłoby lepsze niż „pierdolone króliki”?  
     Roche właściwie dotąd specjalnie o sprawie nie myślał, co trochę utrudniało kontrowanie argumentów. Ale przecież by dzieciaka nie zostawił z niczym, na pewno nie. Coś by wykombinował.  
     — Z takimi umiejętnościami świetnie by sobie poradził.  
     — Z takimi umiejętnościami zostałby szefem gangu, a potem twój drugi znajomy, pan de la Tour, musiałby dzieciaka skrócić o głowę albo wsadzić do ciupy. — Francesca rozprostowała palce, mocno, aż do przeprostu. Też musiała być zdenerwowana. — Jakie inne widzisz wyjście? Bo mi i Lucienowi takie wydaje się najlepsze.  
     — Lucien o tym wie? Cholerny zdrajca...  
     — Oczywiście, że wie. Rozmawialiśmy. Martwiliśmy się.  
     — O syna dziwki?  
     Elfka patrzyła mu w oczy. Długo.  
     — O twoją reputację i twój spokój sumienia. Jakie jest inne wyjście? Plotki rozchodzą się szybko. Wszyscy już wiedzą, że masz słabość do dzieciaka, wszyscy już wrzucili ten mały detal psychologiczny do swoich akt na twój temat. Teraz pozostaje kwestia twarzy. Zostawić małego bez opieki? Niepodobna, źle to będzie wyglądało, a ty sobie nie wybaczysz. Wziąć go do twojego orszaku, zabrać do Wyzimy – to oddzielić od matki. I dać asumpt jeszcze gorszym plotkom. Poza tym, Winicjusz niekoniecznie musi porzucić lojalność wobec ojczyzny. Wprowadzać niepewnego człowieka na temerski dwór w obecnej sytuacji politycznej... Za duże ryzyko.  
     — Czy ty mi sugerujesz... — Roche nabrał powietrza. Wypuścił. — Nie chciałem robić z Wińka szpiega.  
     — Błędnie. Podwójną lojalność warto wykorzystywać i przypomniałbyś sobie o tym niedługo. Ale wierzę — złagodziła głos — że to nie był twój główny motyw. W każdym razie, zapewnienie Winicjuszowi kariery na jego rodzinnym dworze wydaje się najlepszym wyjściem. Nie wychodzisz na kapryśnego szlachetkę. Dziecko, które lubisz, robi karierę. Na dobitkę jest ci zobowiązane, nie tylko może, ale wręcz powinno wysyłać ci listy, a nawet jeśli patriotyzm nie pozwoli mu ujawniać w nich zbyt wiele na temat Toussaint, to za kilka lat, w Nilfgaardzie, stolicy naszych panów i przyjaciół, nie powinien mieć tych oporów. Pomyśl o tym chwilę.  
     Myślał. I wychodziło, że elfka ma rację. Że niepotrzebnie oczekiwał podstępu. Że może tym razem faktycznie nie chodzi o niego, nie tylko o niego. Ta konkluzja jakoś go nie uspokajała, przeciwnie, mocniej zaciskała pięści.  
     — I pomyśl o Joannie. Syn na dworze oznacza dla niej nobilitację. Wiesz, od czego ją to uchro...  
     Francesce przerwał łomot tacy z pucharami i winem, lądującej na ścianie.  
     — Stul mordę i ani słowa, bo wyrwę ci język i palce, i każę pisać odpowiedzi stopami.  
     — Nie jestem jakąś zabiedzoną, poharataną elfką w twojej jurysdykcji — słowa Franceski płynęły jak melodia, niemal wtapiając się w muzykę płynącą z dołu, ale była w nich stal bardzo poważnej groźby. — Nie będziesz przy mnie rzucał przedmiotami po ścianach. Nie będziesz podnosił na mnie ręki ani głosu. I nie będziesz mnie przesłuchiwał.  
     O, najwyraźniej przesadził. Albo Eniddien się zmęczyła gadaniną Dh’oine. Ale i Roche był zmęczony, więc owszem zaczął mówić szeptem – nie chciał awantury ani plotek – szept wyszedł mu wszakże wielce zjadliwy.  
     — Oczywiście, że nie jesteś. Tamte poświęciły wszystko dla tej waszej idiotycznej sprawy. Dla twojego małego królestwa. I je biłem, torturowałem i wieszałem, ale jednak szanowałem dość, by nigdy nie chędożyć.  
     Właściwszym słowem byłoby „nie gwałcić”. Osobiście. I właściwie to Roche osobiście nie gwałcił nikogo, ani Scoia’tael, ani chłopek, ani oskarżonych hrabin, bo seks, aczkolwiek należał do rzeczy przyjemnych, nigdy go aż tak nie obchodził. Nie, żeby to teraz miało znaczenie.  
     Oczy Franceski rozszerzyły się trochę. Ale to pewnie kontrolowane, odgrywane. Elfy nie reagowały zwykle tak gwałtownie. Zwłaszcza stare elfy.  
     — Czy ty — w głosie nie było już cienia emocji, tylko czysta, chłodna ironia — właśnie spróbowałeś użyć eufemizmu, żeby mnie nazwać dziwką?  
     Miała wielkie te oczy, teraz, w tym świetle, błękitne, wielkie, ocienione rzęsami długimi jak skrzydła ważki. Albo inne poetyczne cholerstwo. Roche z całych sił starał się nie widzieć tego piękna, nie stracić rezonu – wściekłości – starał się myśleć, jak bardzo stare oczy ma Francesca, stare, doświadczone, zmęczone, starsze niż u nestorek slumsów, kompletnie wyniszczonych przez harówkę i choroby weneryczne, u tych staruszek bezzębnych, chudych, zaropiałych...  
     Elfka zamrugała, kilka razy, szybko, jakby jej coś wpadło do oka. Wrażenie zniknęło, ale Vernonowi udało się tyle, że nie powiedział „nie”. I nie przeprosił.  
     — Jakie to ma znaczenie? Sam się skurwiłem dla Temerii. Siedzimy w jednym burdelu. Nawet alfonsa mamy tego samego.  
     — Masz rzadką zdolność — teraz Francesca zdawała się być głównie zaciekawiona — doprowadzania kobiety do szału i rozśmieszania w ciągu tej samej minuty. Jestem wdzięczna za pomysł, ale — rozłożyła szeroko ręce — za poprzednią sugestię muszę, obawiam się, czuć urazę. To nic osobistego, to tylko protokół.  
     — Któryś z rycerzy na pewno chętnie wystąpi w imieniu Waszej Wysokości — sarknął Roche, nadal nie całkiem udobruchany. — Mogę się pojedynkować choćby jutro. Byle nie w zbroi, nie znoszę świecić się jak psu jajca.  
     — Pojedynek wymagałby podania przyczyny. Przyczyna może nam przynieść znaczny uszczerbek na reputacji. Wiem, wiem — uniosła dłoń — ty się nią nie przejmujesz. Temeria jest największym niezależnym lennikiem Nilfgaardu, ty jesteś bohaterem Temerii, herbu nie masz, więc ci go nie zabiorą, pochodzenia nic nie pogorszy. Ale dla kobiety takiej jak ja reputacja znaczy bardzo wiele. Myślę, że powinnam oficjalnie czuć się urażona i wyrzucić cię w antyszambry.  
     — Jakbym zamierzał...  
     — Nim mnie znowu obrazisz, pomyśl, że możesz wykorzystać ten czas na odwiedziny u przyjaciół. Albo szpiegowanie. Albo politykę. Cokolwiek zechcesz.  
     Jakbym potrzebował twojego pozwolenia, prychnął w duszy Vernon. Prychnięcie było tym bardziej sfrustrowane, że owszem, tak jakby potrzebował. Nie tyle pozwolenia, ile wymówki. Żeby Anarietta nie pomyślała, iż porzucona i znudzona Francesca rzuci się teraz uwodzić jej dwór. Niemniej poczuł się nieco udobruchany – czy po prostu nie chciało się mu dalej kłócić – odwrócił się na pięcie i...  
     — Dlaczego to robisz? — wyrwało się mu.  
     — Radzę ci jechać? Przed chwilą tłumaczyłam...  
     — Nie. Czemu nam pomagasz. Zawlokłaś mnie do Callina. Szukasz sojuszu z Temerią. Podrzucasz nam informacje wywiadowcze. Dbasz o to, żebym konszachty z sierotkami załatwiał protokołowo i nie zaszkodził reputacji kraju. Zużywasz własne kontakty, żeby zapewnić miejsce na dworze dzieciakowi, którego lubię. Osobiście stawiasz się w burdelu – a nie, to rozumiem, to z ciekawości. Ale reszta? W co sobie, kurwa, pogrywasz? — podniósł głos, odzyskał werwę. — I jak to się skończy? Zniszczeniem Temerii? Śmiercią kolejnych setek elfów, które pójdą za nilfgaardzką propagandą?  
     Westchnięcie.  
     — Rozumiem, że nie przyjmiesz propozycji wymiany jeńców? Ty mnie nie przeprosisz, a ja nie odpowiem?  
     — W Toussaint dama ma zawsze rację.  
     Przymknęła powieki. Roche, którego powoli ogarniało to typowe beztroskie zmęczenie schodzącego napięcia, heroicznie postanowił udawać, że go to nie wzrusza.  
     — Widzisz, bo teraz ty masz rację i ja jestem dziwką — stwierdziła, wzruszając ramionami. — A królestwo, dla którego się skurwiłam, jest zbyt ważne, by je odrzucić, ale nie jest dość ważne, by mogło uratować Scoia’tael. Ale ty mogłeś i to zrobiłeś. Dałeś szansę naszym dzieciom. Chcę ci się odwdzięczyć.  
     — Nie zrobiłem tego dla nich. Temeria potrzebowała żołnierzy. Myślałem — warknął Roche, czegoś zdenerwowany — że akurat dla ciebie to jest jasne.  
     — Dlatego mówię o wdzięczności, nie długu. Wdzięczność jest moim uczuciem, dług czymś obiektywnym. A skoro Temeria jest dla ciebie najważniejsza, to odwdzięczam się Temerii.  
     — A gdy wdzięczność się skończy? Co wtedy? Palce w gardło? Czar w plecy? Napuszczenie Nilfgaardu na mój kraj?  
     — Jesteś człowiekiem. Istnieje spore prawdopodobieństwo, że nie dożyjesz końca mojej wdzięczności. Zbieżność interesów Dol Blathanny i Temerii też jeszcze trochę potrwa. I przysięgałam.  
     Roche odetchnął głęboko. Policzył w głowie do dziesięciu. W gwarze – socjolekcie – więziennym krasnoludów. Tak brzmiało najbardziej wulgarnie.  
     — Idź już — szepnęła miękko Francesca. — Takie wyznania… Taka prawda… To mnie poniża. Jako kobietę, jako elfkę i jako królową. Poniżenie psuje mi nastrój. Przez popsuty nastrój będę dla ciebie gorsza niż na to mimo wszystko zasługujesz, a nie mam ochoty. — Posłała mu uśmiech z gatunku tych, które właśnie mają wyglądać na dzielne, i Vernon poczuł, że wbrew wszelkiemu rozsądkowi, doświadczeniu, wbrew jego własnej złości, łamie się mu – no, nadpęka – serce. — Jedź do Corvo Bianco, ponarzekaj z wiedźminami na kobiety. Geralt pojechał z Ciri na wyprawę, będziecie mieli całą posiadłość dla siebie. Lambert cię z pewnością zrozumie.  
  
       
     — Zwyzywałeś najpiękniejszą kobietę świata od dziwek? W burdelowej sypialni? — Jaskier, wachlując się kapeluszem, opadł na fotel. — Roche, zastanawiałeś się kiedyś nad swoimi preferencjami seksualnymi w kwestii płci? Bo innego logicznego wytłumaczenia ja tu nie widzę.  
     — Miałem w życiu ważniejsze sprawy na głowie. Na przykład Temerię.  
     — Nie przesadzaj, Jaskier, ma chłop rację. — Lambert golnął sobie „Rzeźnika”. — Z Franceski jest kawał dziwki, jak ze wszystkich czarodziejek. Ale płaci dobrze. I z sypialni to ja bym jej akurat nie wyganiał.  
     — Keira wie, co myślisz o czarodziejkach? — zainteresował się Eskel.  
     — Płaci? Za co? — zaniepokoił się Vernon.  
     — Keira moje zdanie podziela — oznajmił z przekonaniem Lambert. — A co do roboty – za ochronę, za co by innego? Przed potworami, duchami i inszą siłą nieczystą. Z Franceski na pewno potężna czarodziejka, ale z wiedźminem to jednak zawsze raźniej ruinki zwiedzać.  
     Niepokój Roche’a tylko wzrósł. Mężczyzna spróbował wobec tego starej dobrej śledczej metody – dolał sobie, dolał wszystkim przy stole i rzucił od niechcenia:  
     — Jakie znowu ruinki? Keira wie, że wy, ty i Francesca, się na jakieś romantyczne spotkania w nastrojowych pejzażach umawiacie?  
     Lambert dał się złapać.  
     — Keira nie wie, bo jej badania weszły w fazę kliniczną i krytyczną, więc zabroniła sobie zawracać głowy. Ale nie ma żadnego powodu, żeby się irytowała, a wyście jej donosili, bo to nie „ja i Francesca”, tylko „ja, Francesca, Eskel i Ida”. Aż nadto przyzwoitek. Królowa urządza prywatną ekspedycję w celu zbadania tutejszych elfich ruin. Kilka poprzednich uniwersyteckich wypraw zaginęło w akcji, ale... — Wzruszył ostentacyjnie ramionami. — Geralt tam ostatnio był i twierdzi, że damy radę, te poprzednie grupy mocno nadwerężyły magię i potwory, nasz białowłosy druh dopełnił dzieła zniszczenia, a Francesca zna elfią magię, powinna nas przeprowadzić bezpiecznie... Przynajmniej tak twierdzi.  
     — A po co jej tam wchodzić, skoro Geralt już był, a teraz siedzi tam wspólna, jej i Anarietty, wyprawa archeologiczna? Gdyby znalazł cokolwiek ciekawego, chyba by się z wami podzielił... A ze swoimi babami-magiczkami jeszcze prędzej. — Roche pokiwał głową nad głupotą wiedźmina. — Francesca by wiedziała najdalej po tygodniu, czarodzieje plotkują jak szaleni.  
     — Geralt znalazł jakieś szpargały, broń, stare zbroje, zwłoki uczestników, takie rzeczy. Francesce chodzi o dziedzictwo kulturowe, nie śmiej się, Roche, ja tylko cytuję. Tam są jacyś królowie pochowani, ofiary pogromów i tak dalej. Jej Wysokość chce oddać hołd, oczyścić podziemia i przywrócić pamięć ofiarom historii. Bla, bla, bla. Taka jest oficjalna historyjka.  
     — To nie jest żadna tam „oficjalna historyjka”, tylko szczera prawda — wtrącił obruszony Jaskier. — Anarietta planuje tam założyć muzeum, urządzić miejsca pamięci. I wystawę w stolicy poświęconą pogromom i niewinnym ofiarom postępu. Ona bardzo żałuje tego, co przodkowie dzisiejszych mieszkańców zrobili nieludziom. Nie miała na to, oczywiście, żadnego wpływu i żadna w tym jej wina, ale chciałaby przynajmniej uczcić pamięć...  
     — Chędożenie. — Machnął ręką Lambert. — Chociaż może i coś tam potem założą, to dobre dla turystyki. W jednym tygodniu można się upić w imię ofiar pogromów, w następnym na cześć ludzkich zdobywców. Złoto się zgadza, wino musi płynąć. Uwielbiam Toussaint!  
     Roche potakiwał i pił wino. Potakiwał, pił wino i myślał.  
       
     — Łambełt?  
     — Taa?  
     — Te... ekspozycje z Fran... Fran-cze...  
     — Kłólową.  
     — Zabłałbym się z wami. Dołać czi? — Vernon czknął, cokolwiek teatralnie.  
     — A pewnie, biesz i dolewaj, Roche, błacie mój!  
  
       
Poza pijatykami Corvo Bianco oferowało, oczywiście, szereg innych atrakcji. Wszystkie je wymieniał Roche’owi perfekcyjny majordomus. Vernon, mimo wylewania połowy alkoholu do kwiatków, był tak kompletnie skacowany, że nie miał nawet siły drania udusić poduszką.  
     — Toruviel? Ves? — jęknął, zebrawszy w końcu siły. — Możecie uratować mi życie... i przyjaźń z Geraltem... i zabrać go ode mnie?  
     Elfka oderwała się od ściany, ale Ves powstrzymała ją dłonią. Babski sojusz, psia jego melodia.  
     — Nie. Mieliście wczoraj męski wieczór, tak? Bez kobiet, tak? To teraz ze skutkami też bez kobiet sobie radźcie. Poza tym, ja chętnie wysłucham, jak dama może spędzić czas w nadobnej posiadłości Corvo Bianco.  
     Majordomus się rozpromienił. Majordomus, Roche świetnie widział – i nic nie mógł, cholera, zrobić! – gapił się Ves na biust. Ves, oczywiście, bluzkę miała rozpiętą prawie do kroku.  
     Vernon zamknął oczy i zapadł w otchłań cierpienia.  
  
       
     — Za zgodą jaśnie pana Geralta postanowiliśmy przywrócić winnicę do dawnej świetności. Oczywiście, po tylu latach zaniedbań trzeba najpierw poprawić stan gleby. Nawozy dobierali najlepsi mistrzowie Touissant, składają się z...  
     Otchłań cierpienia była nieskończona i Vernon spadał w nią, spadał i spadał. Toruviel słuchała ględzenia oprowadzającego ich „mistrza rolnictwa” bardzo uważnie, chyba nawet robiła notatki, licho wie, na co jej potrzebne. Ves za to kiwała głową, wtrącała uwagi, ogólnie: omawiała sprawy rolnicze z chłopami Geralta z najprawdziwszym przejęciem. Ostentacyjnie i celowo, Roche był pewien, wypinając biust.  
     Cholera, teraz to do niego nagle dotarło, Geralt miał własnych chłopów, trzeba będzie jednak pogadać z Talarem o tym nadaniu ziemi i szlachectwa, bo co ma być, że bohaterowie Temerii nie mają własnych chłopów, a znajomi królobójców – jak najbardziej.  
     Otchłań cierpienia, powtórzył sobie. Otchłań cierpienia prawdziwego mężczyzny i patrioty. Poczuł się nieco lepiej.  
  
       
     — Późne śniadanie, panowie! — zawołała Ves od progu. Donośnie.  
     Lambert jęknął i spróbował zasłonić się poduszką. Wyszło mu tak niezdarnie, że zleciał z łóżka na podłogę.  
     Roche, który po obejściu winnic poczuł się nieco lepiej, wspiął się na wyżyny swojego miłosierdzia i – szeptem! szeptem! – rzucił w kierunku konających na łożu boleści:  
     — Otchłań cierpienia wojownika.  
     Eskel wyrzęził coś w materac. „Cosia” nie dało się porządnie zidentyfikować, ale Vernon był pewien, że wiedźmin zrozumiał.      
  


     — Wcześnie tu przyjechaliście na to zimowanie — zauważyła Ves.   
     Kolejnego wieczoru pili już z kobietami. Żeby następnego dnia nie miały wymówki.   
     — Bo nie zimowanie jeszcze, tylko inspekcja miejsca. Żeby sprawdzić, czy się nadaje na nowe... — Lambert urwał   
     — Nowe Kaer Morhen — powiedział Eskel po prostu. — Jasne, tam zostały niby jakieś tomy, odczynniki i cała ta maszyneria, ale przecież żaden z nas nie umie się tym posługiwać. — Wzruszył ramionami. — Keira, Triss, Yennefer i reszta czarodziejek się tym zajmą. I tak nie moglibyśmy ich powstrzymać.   
     — Coś nie sądzę, żebyście jakoś szczególnie próbowali.   
     Toruviel, dumał Roche, pewnie próbowała brzmieć neutralnie. Jednak co elf, to elf. W jej głosie czujne ucho nadal słyszało pogardę. Jak to tak, wyrzekać się własnego dziedzictwa? Lambert zrozumiał jednak przytyk po swojemu.   
     — Że ja z Keirą, a Geralt... Geralt właściwie nałogowo z każdą? A pewnie. Trzeba być idiotą, żeby jakieś stare graty cenić wyżej niż młode ciało w ciepłym łóżku. Zwłaszcza gdy młode ciało może cię usmażyć za próbę sprzeciwu. I chętnie z tej możliwości skorzysta.   
     — Och, to te czarodziejki was przemocą zaciągają do łóżka? — Ves uniosła brwi, opuściła za to nieco ramiona, pochyliła się na stołem. Roche miał ochotę ją solidnie obsobaczyć. — A myślałby kto, że już wiedźmini to się potrafią obronić...   
     — Tak właściwie to raczej my je zaciągamy. W pewnym sensie. — Eskel uśmiechnął się kwaśno. — Ich magia reaguje jakoś z naszą... naszą zmienioną fizjologią. Jest im... przyjemnie dziwnie... choćby nas dotknąć. To chyba jedyne kobiety na ziemi, które są gotowe puścić w niepamięć moją gębę.   
     Ves wydała się zaciekawiona. Toruviel też, chociaż Roche był pewien, że z całkiem innych przyczyn. Nie zaprzątał sobie nimi długo głowy, uwagę świetnie odciągały mu oczywiste flirty Ves, teraz nagle dociekającej, czy na zwykłą kobietę ta magia też mogłaby zadziałać, bo przy Geralcie faktycznie, coś takiego było, ale chyba nie aż tak silne, może pod jakimś zaklęciem albo eliksirem, a w ogóle co to za rzecz, blizny, piękna sprawa, godna wojownika, a w ogóle czy Eskel widział już jej tatuaże...?   
     Roche, jak zwykle, kiedy dziewczyna wpadała w taki nastrój, miał ochotę przyrżnąć w zęby, prewencyjnie, wszystkim mężczyznom w zasięgu słuchu. Tylko wiedźmini byli, cholera jasna, kumplami. Do tego najpewniej zdolnymi Vernona spacyfikować bez większego trudu.   
     Po prostu rozumiesz, że Ves ma swoje potrzeby i jest dorosła, i ma prawo zachowywać się, jak chce, w swoim życiu prywatnym. Jesteś pełen empatii i zrozumienia, i odpowiedzialności, i spokoju. Jak ten chędożony lotos na tafli pierdolonego jeziora. Właśnie tak, Vernon, powtarzał sobie. Właśnie tak.   
        
        
Geralt, jak się okazało, na serio próbował swoich sił w przemyśle winiarskim. Najwyraźniej Toussaint odciskało swoje piętno nawet na największych abnegatach. Ale, jak tłumaczył majordomus perfekcyjny, teraz już dokładnie, wyprodukowanie dobrego wina zajmuje lata, a nawet, po spustoszeniach ostatnich paru sezonów, dekady. Idealne zajęcie dla wiedźmina albo czarodzieja. Albo krasnoluda, gdyby nie to, że te wolały samogon. Albo dla elfa, ale one chyba średnio radziły sobie z rolnictwem...   
     — Trzeba najpierw uregulować stan gleby, doprowadzić składniki mineralne i chemiczne do odpowiedniej harmonii, zadbać o winne pędy, usunąć uszkodzone lub chore, zakupić nowe szczepy dla wzmocnienia całej uprawy. — Majordomus wyraźnie wziął jego milczenie za zainteresowanie. — Po kilku-kilkunastu latach będzie można z zebranych gron zacząć tworzyć wino nie tylko do domowej piwniczki. Od beczkowania musi upłynąć, oczywiście, kolejne...   
     — ...ładnych parę lat. — Lambert bezceremonialnie ziewnął. — Droga, żmudna i nudna zabawka. Ale Geralt postanowił zostać paniskiem pełną gębą, to i własne wino mieć musi.   
     — Sądziłem, że już ma?   
     — Ma nazwane na swoją cześć. To nie to samo.   
     — Po prawdzie, to nie ma też tutaj nic innego do roboty. — Eskel postanowił bronić honoru kolegi. — Potworów zabijać nie może, bo inni błędni rycerze zaczęli protestować, że to nieuczciwa konkurencja i bez dochodów z książęcych zleceń nie mają z czego żyć. Bunty rycerstwa pogrążyły już niejednego władcę, więc księżna uprzejmie poprosiła Geralta, żeby traktował swoje pobyty w Toussaint, gdzie zawsze będzie, oczywiście, najmilej widzianym gościem, jak urlop. Albo emeryturę. Sto procent relaksu.   
     — Mógłby chadzać na dwór. Jaskier tam bryluje. — Roche się wyzłośliwiał, rzecz jasna, z niskiej złości, że on na dwór chadzać musiał. Wizja Geralta cierpiącego w eleganckich dubletach była bezcenna.   
     Lambert prychnął. Eskel się uśmiechnął. Dyskretnie.   
     — W każdym razie, nam, profanom, nie chce się czekać wieków aż nasz białowłosy arystokrata wytworzy to swoje perfekcyjne wino. Zaczęliśmy pędzić samogon i robić nalewki. — Lambert wrócił do tematu głównego.   
     — Niektóre na bardzo rzadkich składnikach.   
     — Częściach ciał potworów? — zainteresował się Roche.   
     Wiedźmini potaknęli.   
     — I jakichś zielskach Keiry. Prawie mnie zabiła, jak się dowiedziała, ale cóż, nie tylko Geralt jest gotów na poświęcenia dla sprawy. Chcecie spróbować? Naleweczki się już całkiem nieźle przegryzły i mają moc, ech, mają moc...   
     — Tylko się nie pomyl — mruknął Eskel — i nie daj im tych na mewie. Jak ostatnio.   
     — A bo to od odrobiny halucynogenów ktoś kiedyś umarł? Jaskrowi się po tym nawet tak świetnie pisało, że musieliśmy cały następny miesiąc chować przed nim butelki.   
        
        
     — To jak to jest z Francescą? — Lambert przeszedł wreszcie do kwestii, która najpewniej wszystkich osobników płci męskiej najbardziej obchodziła.   
     — Dżentelmen nie mówi o takich rzeczach — wyrecytował Vernon.   
     — Z ciebie taki dżentelmen jak i ze mnie. Żaden — oznajmił bezlitośnie wiedźmin, celując w niego palcem. — Daj spokój, kto jak kto, ale ty się na pewno nie krępujesz żadnych szczegółów...   
     — Lambert! — syknięcie było Eskela.   
     Roche przewrócił oczyma. Albo teraz się zajmie problemem, albo Lambert będzie mu truł do końca życia. To wiedźmin, nie ma co liczyć, że szybko padnie w boju albo na grypę. A nawet jak padnie, to jeszcze, niczym Geralt, powróci.   
     — Szczegóły są dosyć typowe i chyba nam wszystkim znane. Jesteśmy wszak dorośli, panowie. — Rozłożył szeroko, niewinnie ręce. — Najbardziej typową formą jest wsadzenia członka w pochwę, możliwa jest też jednak insercyja w inne miejsca, na przykład...   
     — Cuach te aep arse, Roche. — Lambert skrzywił się niemiłosiernie. — Nie o to mi chodzi.   
     — Ale co innego mam ci niby powiedzieć? Francesca jest kobietą, jak każda, tylko ładniejszą. To nie tak, że sypiam, bo ja wiem, ze smoczycą.   
     — O, a to byłoby ciekawe. Tak od strony technicznej. Czy to się w ogóle da... — Eskela chwyciła chyba zawodowa a pijana nieco ciekawość. — No bo jak? Przecież taki stwór ma gębę wielkości człowieka. Trzeba by włazić w całości żeby w ogóle poczuł... no, choćby do gęby, pocałunek, znaczy. I przecież to ma w ogóle całkiem inne pe-ha wszystkiego...   
     Roche rzucił okiem na Toruviel. Siedział z Ves przy stole obok, ostentacyjnie ich ignorując. Ves pokazywała elfce ludzki, południowotemerski sposób plecenia warkoczy. Sielanka, cholera, po prostu.   
     Ale przy słowach o chędożeniu smoków Toruviel drgnęły wargi. Znaczy, nie tylko północne służby dokopały się do podwójnej tożsamości Saskii.   
     — Geralt mówił, że złote smoki mogą zmieniać postać w ludzką — ciągnął wiedźmin. — I że takiego widział. W ten sposób to w ogóle problem znika...   
     — A ty wierzysz we wszystko, co ci Geralt opowie? — Lambert parsknął śmiechem. — Toż to mitoman. Gdzie bym nie polazł, to się potykam na jakieś bajeczki o wiedźminach, które sobie zmyślił. Najgorzej, że lud w to wierzy i potem próbuje mi wciskać...   
     — Ale nas by nie okłamał.   
     — Akurat. Jakby mu baba kazała, to bez mrugnięcia okiem.   
     — A twoje sprawy z Keirą jak niby stoją, Lambert? — Vernon przeszedł do kontrataku. — Bo coś nie wierzę, że ci się daje krótko trzymać.   
     Teraz to Eskel wybuchnął śmiechem.   
     — Regularnie grozi, że go zabije i wyrzuca jego rzeczy przez okna. Z tego, co widziałem. — Kręcił młynki palcami, niewinnie patrząc w sufit. — A słyszałem nawet ciekawsze rzeczy.   
     — O, sam widzisz, Roche, przyjacielu nasz złoty. Kłócimy się. A czemu się kłócimy? Bo ja nie daję Keirze sobie wleźć na głowę. Nie to, co pewien siwek...   
     — I dlatego ostatni rok latałeś z nią po całym świecie, szukając lekarstwa na Catrionę? Znaczy, z tego, co słyszałem, ona szukała, ty nosiłeś bagaże.   
     — Utrzymywała mnie, a ja chroniłem ją przed potworami i druidami, wściekłymi, że polujemy na rzadkie potwory — oznajmił Lambert z godnością. — Mogę to więc traktować jako zlecenie.

 

Jaskier regularnie przywoził z dworu informacje. Anarietta słała przez niego listy, rozsądnie tonujące poetyckie relacje barda. Tak, wybuchł drobny skandal, ale z gatunku tych, co to reputacji nie szkodzą. O Francescę niech się nie martwi, ma adoratorów, a Callin świetnie się nią zajmuje. Lucien doskonale radzi sobie na turnieju.  
List od Rady Regencyjnej wyrażał zaniepokojenie. List od Talara zawierał się w słowach „ocipiałeś w tym Toussaint?” i Roche długo, długo patrzył na te litery, zadając sobie to samo pytanie.


	11. Chapter 11

Obóz wyprawy badającej ruiny Termes był cichy i pogrążony w głębokim śnie sprawiedliwego. Ewentualnie tępawego. Stały jakieś warty, ale niespecjalnie przykładające się do swojego zadania. Roche był pewien, że razem z wiedźminami byłby w stanie wybić calutką ekspedycję tak, żeby żaden z badaczy się nawet nie obudził.  
     — Mają szczęście — mruknął, gdy podjechali pod same ruiny, zostawiając uczonych w tyle — że w tym kraju sztandar księżnej pani zapewnia nietykalność. Inaczej jakaś banda dawno poderżnęłaby im gardła.  
     — Przeceniasz możliwości przeciętnych bandytów, Roche. — Lambert zeskoczył z konia. — Poza tym oficjalnie nic tutaj nie ma. Ruiny obrobił Geralt, a ekspedycja nadal odgruzowuje korytarz. Do tego jedyny klucz do środka ma Francesca. Teleportuje się tutaj co rano przed śniadaniem, żeby ich wpuścić... Eskel, odprowadź małe kawałek, co? Żeby nie budziły podejrzeń.  
     — A „proszę” gdzie? Kikimora zjadła? — Wiedźmin wziął jednak uzdy.  
     — „Proszę” jak „proszę”. Pytanie brzmi, gdzie Francesca?  
     — Ma jeszcze parę minut. Pewnie się przeniosą z Idą bezpośrednio tutaj. Oszczędzą zelówki.  
     Toruviel prychnęła głośno. Ves nachyliła się ku niej, szepcząc. Vernon potrafił sobie mniej więcej wyobrazić, co takiego opowiadała.  
     Lambert miał rację i parę minut później Francesca z Idą, otoczone magiczną, zielonkawą poświatą, z trzaskiem wylądowały na środku zniszczonej... cóż, Roche nie wiedział, czego – okrągłego kawału marmuru, podwyższonego w stosunku do gruntu i otoczonego kolumnami jak jakaś wielka altanka. Jeśli zdziwiły się na widok Vernona oraz jego orszaku, to nie okazały tego.  
     — Hael! Jakże miłe, acz niespodziewane, spotkanie! — Ida uniosła nieco ręce, Francesca ograniczyła się do skinienia głową. — Panowie. Chętnie byśmy pogawędziły, ale czas nagli. Noc nie trwa wiecznie. Poczekacie na nas, czy wracacie do Corvo Bianco sami, konetablu?  
     — Konetabl idzie z wami, drogie panie. — Lambert ukłonił się nisko i przesadnie ceremonialnie, niczym aktor na scenie.  
     Drwiąco, znaczy. Ukłon Eskela był z kolei pełen uczciwej galanterii. Roche skinął głową. Toruviel i Ves nie zrobiły nic.  
     — Umawialiśmy się na tajną misję, panowie. Obecność przedstawicieli państw ościennych, aczkolwiek sojuszniczych i miłych naszemu sercu, trochę tę tajność narusza. Naszym zdaniem. — Francesca uśmiechnęła się słodko; wyglądała pięknie nawet w tym sinym magicznym świetle, Roche był pod wrażeniem. — Jesteśmy gotowe wysłuchać waszych argumentów.  
     — Pomogłem ci w negocjacjach... handlowych. Jesteśmy, my, Temeria, przychylni Dol Blathannie. Dbam o twoją reputację jak na najlepszego dworskiego fircyka przystało. Ale ty jesteś elfką. Powinienem był się spodziewać, że zamiast wdzięczności czeka mnie nóż w plecy.  
     — Dobrze wyglądasz, jak na człowieka z nożem w plecach. — Ida poprawiła włosy.  
     — A teraz zaraz się okaże, że całe moje życie było kłamstwem i elfy nie rozumieją mowy figuratywnej. Pomogłem wam mimo mojego braku zaufania. W ramach okazywania sojuszniczej dobrej woli. A wy przez wszystkie te tygodnie szykowałyście jakąś wyprawę do elfich, podobno nawiedzonych, ruinek, do ruinek grobowca waszego walczącego z ludźmi każdym podstępem króla, i coś zapomniałyście mi o niej wspomnieć.  
     — Gdybyśmy rozpowiadali o niej na prawo i lewo przestałaby być tajna, prawda? — Francesca otworzyła szeroko oczy, brakowało tylko, żeby zaczęła szybko mrugać. — Nie przesadzaj, Roche. Plany założenia muzeum są wspólne, Dol Blathanny i Toussaint. Te wykopaliska są jak najbardziej oficjalne. Rozmawialiśmy o nich przy okazji negocjacji handlowych, więc nie rozumiemy, skąd te zastrzeżenia.  
     — Stąd, że trudno mi nazwać tajne spotykanie się po nocy z wynajętymi wiedźminami częścią oficjalnych wykopalisk. Lambert, Eskel, wzięliście miecze czy łopaty?  
     — To, co chcemy zrobić, nie dotyczy Temerii... — zaczęła pojednawczo Ida.  
     — Pewnie nie. Ale ja się czuję tym razem urażony tak czysto prywatnie. Ja, obywatel Vernon Roche, nie my, konetabl Temerii, doradca Rady Regencyjnej i całe to chędożenie. Co prawda pretensje mam głównie do własnej głupoty, bo żeby po tylu latach doświadczenia zaufać elfom, dać się nabrać na jakieś pierdolenie o wdzięczności...  
     — Noc jeszcze młoda, ale do noworodka już jej daleko — burknął Lambert. — Radziłbym jaśnie państwu z tytułamy wszelakymi przestać się spierać i zająć ruinkami. Chyba, że Wasza Wysokość chce nam płacić za nadgodziny.  
     Ida się zawahała, chyba – ale Francesca już wybuchała cichym śmiechem, już kiwała głową.  
     — Wiedźmin prawdę ci powie? Może to i racja. Pomogłeś nam, Roche. Jesteśmy wdzięczni. Nie chcemy cię niepokoić. Możesz pójść z nami, przekonać się, że nic nie knujemy  
     Ta nagła wolta nijak Vernona nie uspokoiła – ale trudno było teraz się wycofywać. Jeszcze by uznali, że boi się głupich elfich ruinek. Jakby mało takich „zbezcześcił”, starszą krew w nich rozlewając.  
     — Żołnierze, słyszałyście jej wysokość. Idziemy.  
     — Zaraz, zaraz. — Ida wyciągnęła dłoń. — Jej Wysokość powiedziała, że możecie iść wy, konetablu. Nie „wszyscy ludzie z okolicy”. Nawet nie „wy z obstawą”. Planujemy wejść z wiedźminami do świętego sanktuarium naszego ludu. Do grobu króla, który zginął z rąk ludzi. Któremu ludzie wydarli państwo i kazali patrzeć na rzeź poddanych. Sądzę, że potraficie sobie wyobrazić, czemu nie chcemy wpuszczać doń ludzkich wycieczek.  
     — Ja to cała wycieczka? Cholera, musiałam przytyć! A może to moje cycki, wiadomo, starczyłoby ich na trzy elfki... — Ves podniosła głos, Eskel zaczął ją mitygować.  
     Roche też wiedział, że mitygować powinien. Francesca była królową. Ale on z kolei był wściekły, a Francesca z nim sypiała. Jeśli nie podobały się jej konsekwencje tego faktu, takie jak zazdrosna Ves, dajmy na to, cóż, trzeba go było pognać precz ze swojego łoża.  
     — Nie musisz się denerwować, Ves. — Toruviel położyła dziewczynie dłoń na ramieniu, ostrożnie, rwanie, nienaturalnie; znać było, że to dla niej gest nowy i jest go trochę niepewna. — Ja przecież pójdę. Jestem w końcu Aen Seidhe, yea? — Spojrzenie, które przeniosła na Idę i Francescę, natychmiast stwardniało. — Przelewałam krew za sprawę, kiedy inni sadzili kwiaty i wytyczali ogrodowe rabatki. Wolno mi chyba wejść do grobowców naszych królów?  
     — Oczywiście. — Jej Wysokość skłoniła głowę. — Wprowadzić cię – to będzie zaszczyt. Dla nas i dla zmarłych.

  
Rumowisko było niewątpliwie częściowo usunięte, a strop wzmocniony, niemniej bezpośrednią drogę nadal zagradzało kilkanaście całkiem solidnych głazów, wymieszanych z piachem i marmurem.  
     Roche gwizdnął przez zęby.  
     — Trzeba było jednak przynieść łopaty, chłopaki.  
     Toruviel spojrzała na niego z ukosa tak, że aż mu się na moment głupio zrobiło. Cholera, zapomniał, a dla Wiewiór to przecież święte sanktuarium, jak Shaerrewedd prawie, a może nawet lepsze, bo zazwyczaj niedostępne, więc rzadziej odwiedzane. Król, który poległ, walcząc w obronie swojego ludu przed natarciem barbarzyńskich Dh’oinne. Jak to stało na nagrobku? „Zginął, byśmy mogli żyć”.  
     Biorąc pod uwagę elfią demografię Toussaint, to mógł sobie chłop odpuścić to ginięcie. Roche nie powstrzymał się parę minut temu przed stwierdzeniem tego na głos. Wtedy nie zauważył miny Toruviel – uwagę zwróciła mu, bardzo uprzejmie, Francesca – ale za to pułkownik spytała, całkiem cicho i grzecznie, z „Wasza Miłość” nawet, czy może spędzić „chwilę na refleksji”, co z kolei sprawiło, że Vernon, który był właśnie w połowie odpowiadania królowej, co sądzi o elfich skłonnościach do melodramatycznych samobójstw cudzymi rękami – a sądził, że był przez nie bardzo zapracowanym człowiekiem – umilkł w ćwierć słowa i tylko skinął głową.  
     Talar albo Natalis, gdyby to zobaczyli, pouczaliby go o dystansie między dowódcą a podwładnymi oraz obowiązkach konetabla przez następne pół roku. Albo nieco dłużej.  
     — Żadnych łopat, za łopaty bierzemy dwa razy wyższą stawkę niż za zabijanie. Czy ja się po to kilkanaście lat uczyłem, żeby teraz łopatą machać? — prychnął Lambert. — Jej Wysokość powiedziała, że zna wejście.  
     — A. Nie mogliście po prostu poczekać, aż tamci z oficjalnych wykopalisk dokończą robotę?  
     — Nie pij tyle, Roche, szkodzi ci na um. — Lambert spojrzał na niego z troską tak szczerą, że musiała być kpiąca. — Gdyby Jej Wysokość chciała, żeby oficjalna wyprawa znalazła to, co czeka na nas za tymi zwaliskiem, i doniosła o tym księżnej pani, nie musiałaby się fatygować po nocy sama, prawda?  
     — Muzea, obchody, przyjaźnie... To wszystko piękna rzecz, ale księżna spodziewa się tutaj znaleźć garść rupieci, może trochę świecidełek. — Ida opukiwała leżące głazy, sprawdzała grunt nogą. Nie sprawiała wrażenia zmartwionej kurzem i brudem, który powalał cały dół jej sukni. — My za to spodziewamy się znaleźć znacznie, znacznie więcej.  
     Vernon uśmiechnął się paskudnie.  
     — Tak właśnie podpowiadało mi moje podłe i podstępne ludzkie serce, ale nie sądziłem, że szlachetna królowa Aen Seidhe zamierza tak ordynarnie okantować swoją drogą sojuszniczkę, umiłowaną przyjaciółkę cesarza et cetera, et cetera... Bo przecież to oficjalne, wspólne przedsięwzięcie. Wspólne muzeum. Ochrona wspólnego wielokulturowego dziedzictwa? Pomnik ku czci pogranicza?  
     — Bycia sarkastycznym gadułą uczyłeś się od Geralta, co? — mruknął Eskel z westchnieniem.  
     — I obu im to kompletnie nie wychodzi — dodał Lambert. — Cóż, nie każdy może być tak wszechstronnie utalentowany jak niektórzy przebywający w tej komnacie wiedźmini...  
     — Niektórzy przebywający w tej komnacie wiedźmini proszeni są o zamilknięcie. — Francesca uniosła dłoń. — Magia preferuje ciszę, panowie. Poza tym, jesteśmy w grobowcu.  
     Lambert zaczął mamrotać coś o wampirach i podobnych, które to ganiał po grobowcach czy kaplicach. Eskel wcisnął mu własną rękawicę w usta, ale elfki zdawały się nie zwracać już na nich uwagi. Ida wpatrywała się w zawalone przejście – a potem szybkim ruchem przechyliła głowę w lewo.  
     Głazy zadudniły. Podniósł się kurz. To koniec, pomyślał, Roche, kaszląc przeraźliwie, strop nie wytrzymał, kurwa mać, żywcem nas pogrzebie, umrę za jakieś pierdolone elfie sprawy...  
     Kurz opadł. Strop stał. Za to kamienie w przejściu się rozstąpiły.  
     Lambert gwizdnął z podziwem.  
     — Ładnie. Ale nie dało się jakoś bez tego całego kurzu? Tydzień go nie wytrzepię z włosów...  
     — Tam, dokąd idziemy, będzie znacznie więcej kurzu i pajęczyn, wiedźminie. Obawiam się, że nie unikniemy utytłania w gównie. — Toruviel przecisnęła się obok niego, spojrzała w długi, ciemny, świeżo otwarty korytarz. — To w końcu sprawa Dol Blathanny.  
       
  
Po pierwszych kilkunastu krokach trafili na truchło wielkości z trzech sporych mężczyzn. Roche’owi zaschło trochę w gardle. Mógł mierzyć się z armiami, ale potwory to nie była jego działka.  
     — Ekimma — mruknął Eskel, trącając zewłok butem i pochylając się z rękawicą przyłożoną do nosa. — Cholernie duża. Musiała tutaj urzędować od wieków.  
     — To pewnie przed nią uciekała poprzednia wyprawa. Wiesz, Roche, ta, co Geralt resztki po niej znalazł... Opowiadał, że wiedźmin zawalił korytarz, próbując osłonić klientów... Niewiele to dało.  
     — No, stwora chłop ubił, cześć jego pamięci. Kamienie zdruzgotały ekimmie ramię, widzisz? Otwarte złamania. Wdało się zakażenie i zdechła. Dobrze dla nas.  
     — Wypijemy jego zdrowie. — Lambert uważnie przyglądał się bestii. — To dziwne, ekimmy są zazwyczaj bardzo odporne na choroby, dobrze się regenerują...  
     — Ten grobowiec był zapieczętowany od stuleci. — Ida też się nachyliła, chusteczkę przy twarzy miała nasączoną mocnym zapachem przypraw, pieprzu, cynamonu i goździków. — Ekimma, która tutaj wpadła, mogła być osobnikiem jeszcze niedostosowanym ewolucyjnie do warunków tego świata. Fascynujące. Z naukowego punktu widzenia.  
     — Cholera, szkoda, że Vesemir nie żyje... — westchnął Lambert. — Naukowa strona tego całego rąbania zaczęła go wciągać na stare lata. Ucieszyłby się, jakbyśmy mu przynieśli kawał takiej starożytności.  
     — Keira też się ucieszy. Mogłoby się jej przydać przy opracowywaniu leków. Kto wie, może w takim oddzielonym od świata miejscu przetrwały niezbadane mikroby, sekwencje genetyczne i substancje? — Eskel wyjął nóż. — Ja bym tam wykroił trochę tkanek do analizy.  
     — I co, mam jej je niby dać w ramach naszej rocznicy? Wyobrażasz sobie, jak zareaguje?  
     — Kobiety zwykle cieszy, gdy partnerzy wspierają ich pasje i pracę — podrzuciła Francesca tonem absolutnego autorytetu. — Keira pewnie zmyje ci głowę, ale w głębi serca będzie zadowolona. I trzy razy się zastanowi, zanim wymieni cię na magicznego bubka, który nie odróżnia mantikory od chimery, a miejsce czarodziejek widzi w ziołolecznictwie. Niemniej, aczkolwiek radzi jesteśmy widzieć, że związek naszej koleżanki kwitnie, musimy prosić, byście się pospieszyli z tym składnikami. Parę gruczołów, może pazur i idziemy dalej. Możecie tu wrócić jutro, oficjalna ekspedycja będzie rozbierała zwalisko dopiero za dwa dni.  
       
  
Dwa zakręty dalej, w ciasnym korytarzu, wpadli na gargulca.  
     Eskel pchnął Idę i Francescę do tyłu, na Roche z Toruviel. Lambert sklął i rzucił w potwora wiązką płomieni. Krzywdy gargulcowi to nie zrobiło, ale skupił uwagę na wiedźminie. Zamachnął się łapą, wielką jak dwa bochny chleba. Lambert przetoczył się tuż pod nią, stwór uderzył w ścianę i zawył z bólu. Ale równocześnie obracał się ku wiedźminowi, machając na wszystkie strony łapskami.  
     — Eskel, cholera...!  
     Drugi z wiedźminów wskoczył gargulcowi na plecy, pchnął mieczem w okolice szyi. Potwór zacharczał, zaczął bezwładnie młócić rękoma – ale Eskel już zeskoczył, już odtaczał się na bezpieczną odległość. Lambert biegł w drugą stronę.  
     Po jakiejś pół minucie gargulec przewrócił się wreszcie i zastygł. Kawałki płaskorzeźby z naruszonych ścian odpadały z cichym stukotem.  
     — To — wykrztusił Eskel, łapiąc oddech — jest tylko... chwilowe rozwiązanie. Zaraz się... naładuje... Runy...  
     — Runami zajmiemy się my. — Ida przeszła mimo stwora, na prawo, w stronę ledwie widocznej w słabym magicznym świetle sali. — Bardzo profesjonalnie sobie poradziliście. Dziękujemy, panowie.  
     Roche minął gargulca zaraz za nią. W oczach stworzenia wciąż migotało słabe światło. Vernonowi przyspieszył puls. Przełknął ślinę. Nie znosił, cholera, nie znosił potworów.

 

Zaraz za salą z runami podtrzymującymi gargulca na Roche’a wyskoczył upiór. Wył potępieńczym tonem w starszej mowie, Vernon nie rozróżniał nawet słów, ale miał wrażenie, że chodzi o zemstę. Najwyraźniej zaświatowe byty jakimś nadnaturalnym sposobem były poinformowane o jego sukcesach zawodowych.   
     W tej sekundzie niespecjalnie był z tej sławy zadowolony.   
     Ogarnęło go niesamowite, przenikające do samej duszy zimno. Jęk stwora paraliżował. Roche, który walczył w tylu bitwach, po prostu wrósł w ziemię i tylko patrzył, jak bladoniebieski, półprzezroczysty szkielet leci na niego, kłapiąc widmowymi zębami. Myślał jedynie, że powinien przynajmniej zamknąć oczy, ale przez to wycie i mróz nie potrafił.   
     Dlatego zobaczył też, jak za upiorem przesuwa się cień. Z cienia wydobywa się światło. Trafia ducha. Duch ryczy. Duch znika. Cień podchodzi bliżej. Cień okazuje się być Idą. Zimno i paraliż odpuszczają.   
     — Cholera jasna! — Vernon dał radę niemal nie kłapać zębami.   
     Niemal. Nadal w końcu nie było mu ciepło.   
     — Roche, stary, nic ci nie... to jest — Lambert przywołał się najwyraźniej do porządku — nie wycinaj nam więcej takich numerów, stary. Trzymaj się z tyłu.   
     — To nic nie da. Obecność kogoś tak uwalanego krwią elfów działa na duchy strażnicze jak kocimiętka na wiadome drapieżniki. — Francesca dopchała się do Vernona, stanęła tak blisko, że prawie się przytulała. — Musimy po prostu uważać na naszego drogiego... sojusznika.   
     A nie mogły mi o tym drobiazgu z upiorami powiedzieć mi przed wejściem?, przemknęło Roche’owi przez głowę. Powiedziałby to na głos, gdyby czuł się lepiej. Ale spotkanie z upiorem zemsty okazało się tak wstrząsające, jak twierdziły ludowe podania.   
     — Będę was osłaniała magią, konetablu. — Ida przecisnęła się obok niego, otarła biodrami o biodra; miał coś przeczucie, że bynajmniej nie przypadkowo. — Nie chcemy przecież przysparzać Temerii kłopotów.

  
       
Kilkanaście upiorów, rutynowo rozpraszanych przez Idę, trzy gargulce, bruxę i jednego nad-gargulca, coś w stylu golema – unieszkodliwionego pokojowo przez Francescę, tłumaczącą, że jest elfią królową i chce oddać poprzednikowi należne hołdy, a ci ludzie to jej niewolnicy (Roche, postawiony przed „cosiem” dwa razy większym od dotychczasowych gargulców jakoś nie czuł się na siłach protestować) – później doszli do głównej komnaty. Po drodze minęli korytarze, groby i ściany pełne sztukaterii. Trochę szczurzych trupów. Żadnych skarbów.  
     Francesca i Ida wzmocniły światło. Teraz można było dostrzec posągi, płaskorzeźby, mozaiki. Elfy, wielkie koty i mnogość motywów florystycznych, zwykle zapętlonych w spiralę. Powtórzenia elementów i odbicia. Roche po chwili zorientował się zresztą, że podłoga i sufit są z luster. Odbijali się w nich, między nimi, tworząc nieskończony ciąg powtórzeń. Kilka małych płomyków pośród ciemności.  
     Skinął na Toruviel.  
     — To jest...? — szepnął, zataczając dłonią szeroki krąg.  
     — Va'esse deireadh aep eigean. Święta Spirala. Wąż gryzący własny ogon. — odparła, również szeptem. — Nie wiem nic więcej. Żyłam w Górach Sinych, ale nie byłam uczoną.  
     — Życie pośród śmierci — odezwała się głośno, czysto Francesca. — Gwiazda pośród nocy. Światło pośród mroku. Jest go mniej, bardzo mało, ale jeden płomień wystarczy, by rozniecić je w nieskończoność. Na sto światów tylko na jednym jest życie, ale tyle wystarcza, byśmy wszyscy istnieli, kochali się, nienawidzili, zabijali, pragnęli... Tyle wystarcza, byśmy wszyscy znaleźli się tutaj. A to tylko jedna iskra. Wieczność nigdy nie spoczywa.  
     — Pytałem Toruviel.  
     — Toruviel przedstawiła inny aspekt sprawy. Widzisz, mówią, żeby nie mylić nieba z gwiazdami odbitymi na powierzchni stawu i tak dalej. Jest w tym racja, ale racja ucznia, nie mistrza. Im więcej wiesz, tym lepiej rozumiesz, że nie wiadomo, co jest jawą, co odbiciem, bo wszystko to właśnie to. — Rozłożyła ręce. — Ciąg odbić. Spirala. Co się zdarzyło w jednym, to się powtórzy w kolejnych, jak zmarszczki na wodzie. Ale za każdym razem z pewnymi zmianami, bo to spirala, nie okrąg. Dlatego tak trudno odczytać przepowiednie.  
     Roche wzruszył ramionami. Czuł się cholernie nieswojo w tym pomieszczeniu. Elfie chędożenie nie pomagało.  
     — Niech zgadnę, dlatego nie wiecie, gdzie szukać tych waszych obiecanych skarbów?  
     Zagadkowe uśmiechy Idy też już zaczynały go irytować.  
     — Nie, to akurat wiemy. Tutaj. Są ukryte za zaklęciem zabezpieczającym. — Wiedząca wskazała na jedną ze ścian. — Niestety, aktywowanie zaklęcia w bezpieczny sposób, a potem zdjęcie go zajmie sporo czasu. Nie jestem pewna ile, to zależy od okoliczności... I lepiej, żebyśmy się wtedy nie zdekoncentrowały.  
     — Ta. Bo, niech zgadnę, wszystkich nas rozerwie na strzępy? — Lambert splunął na but i spróbował oczyścić go z kurzu oraz wydzielin tych wszystkich potworów. — To co my w tym czasie robimy? Idziemy spać?  
     — Biorąc pod uwagę, że nie zbadaliśmy całego kompleksu, tylko szliśmy prostą drogą tutaj, to jednak radziłabym wam, panowie, patrolować pobliskie korytarze. Atak gargulca raczej zaburzy naszą koncentrację. Konetabl chyba powinien zostać, nie chcemy przecież narażać naszego drogiego...  
     — ...sojusznika. A upiory reagują na niego jak rogacz na gacha żony. Zauważyliśmy. Nie przyciągnie ich tutaj? — Lambert dał spokój obuwiu.  
     — Postawimy barierę. Słowo Aen Saevherne powstrzyma byle zaświatowe byty. — Ida trzepnęła palcami. — Powinniście już iść. Rytuał trzeba zakończyć przed świtem.  
  
       
Minuty ciągnęły się jak melasa. Nawet tak samo ciemne, bo elfki znów zmniejszyły światło, tłumacząc, że potrzebują każdej uncji magicznej energii.  
     Słodka, ciemna melasa. Roche uwielbiał ją w dzieciństwie. Dostawał rzadko, bo nie było ich stać. Tylko z okazji świąt albo kiedy matka sporo zarobiła, zwykle na kliencie ze specjalnymi wymaganiami. Albo kiedy Roche zarobił sam.  
     Vernon zastanawiał się, trochę sennie, czy Stokroteczka też jadła melasę jako wielki rarytas, wtedy kiedy podobno była głodna. Może nawet na chwilę naprawdę zasnął.  
     Nagle grzmotnęło, zaświeciło milionem kolorów. W powietrzu zapachniało burzą. Po ścianach sali zaczęły pełgać jakby błękitnawe ogniki.  
     Roche i Toruviel zerwali się na równe nogi.  
     — Co to było?  
     — Aktywacja pierwszej fazy otwierania przejścia. — Ida mówiła powoli, cicho, ale stabilnym głosem. — Teraz jeszcze tylko faza druga i będzie po wszystkim.  
     — Świetnie. Ile to zajmie? I czy znów będą fajerwerki?  
     — Fajerwerków być nie powinno. A co do czasu... Cóż. — Francesca podeszła o krok od niego. — To zależy od ciebie.  
     Roche zamarł. Wszelka senność zniknęła.  
     — Słucham, cholera?  
     — Te zabezpieczenia chroni potężna magia. My nie możemy nic zrobić... Ale ty i owszem. Przejście do ukrytej komnaty otworzy się, jeśli człowiek... osobiście winny wobec elfów człowiek... wyrazi szczery żal za swoje uczynki. Spełniasz kryteria.  
     Vernonowi wściekłość zmroziła żyły.  
     — I wiedziałyście o tym od jak dawna?  
     — Badania zajęły sporo czasu, trzeba było znaleźć manuskrypty, odczytać je, odcyfrować ukryte znaczenie...  
     — Od. jak. dawna?  
     Francesca wyglądała, jakby zamierzała jeszcze trochę przedłużać, kręcić i się ogólnie migać, ale Ida najwyraźniej nie miała ochoty czekać:  
     — Kilka miesięcy — odpowiedziała. — Powiedz te parę słów i chodźmy.  
     — Czyli całe to „nie będziemy zabierały wycieczek w święte miejsca” to był teatrzyk, tak? Bo z jakiegoś powodu nie raczyłyście mnie powiadomić o mojej kluczowej roli w tym waszym wielkim planie.  
     — Odmówiłbyś.  
     — Nadal mogę. Nie lubię być manipulowany — syknął. — Może w tej sali zamiast skarbów czeka jakaś cholerna broń biologiczna, jak w tym pierdolonym Loc Muinne. Nie zamierzam przykładać ręki do zagłady ludzkości, odtworzenia potęgi elfich królestw czy cokolwiek planujecie.  
     — Wiesz, co planujemy.  
     — O ile znowu mnie nie okłamałyście. Ale to moja wina. Przecież wiem, że nie wolno ufać elfom. Powinienem był was przesłuchać, obić, powyrywać wam te wylakierowane paznokietki, tu i zaraz... Ale przecież teraz jestem ważną figurą, teraz mi nie wolno, teraz mam od tego ludzi. Żegnam panie. Szukajcie sobie innego Dh’oine. Możecie zacząć od Emhyra.  
     Francesca położyła mu rękę na piersi. Nie miała w dłoni nic, pierścienia, igły, nawet rękawiczek czy chusty. Nie musiała. Roche nadal pamiętał demonstrację z sypialni., palce przenikające skórę, wrażenie energii gładzącej wnętrzności.  
     — Wolałabym, żebyś nam pomógł — szepnęła Vernonowi do ucha; jej gęste, ciężkie włosy muskały mu kark. — Ale to twój wolny wybór.  
     — Żaden, kurwa, wybór. Zabijecie mnie, jeśli...  
     — To nadal jest wybór — stwierdziła spokojnie Ida. — Z dwóch możliwości. I w nim jesteś wolny. To ciekawe, że wy, ludzie, tak często chcecie ten aspekt pomijać.  
     — Pierdolę taki wybór.  
     — Ale proszę bardzo. Ani nam w głowie ograniczać zdolności i chęci reprodukcyjne ludzi. Tylko go dokonaj.  
     Pole magiczne trzasnęło nagle. Potem się najwyraźniej ponownie ustabilizowało.  
     — Prosimy — dodała Francesca. — Szkoda czasu. I tak nie odmówisz.  
     Roche odczuł samobójczą potrzebę udowodnienia, że ta kurwa się myli. Potrzebę zdołał zamienić w próbę grania na czas. W końcu wiedźmini muszą kiedyś wrócić.  
     — Skąd ta pewność? — wykrztusił.  
     — Tak mówi przepowiednia — wyjaśniła Ida.  
     Gdyby nie pamięć paznokci Franceski na własnym sercu, Vernon wybuchnąłby śmiechem.  
     — Wy też? Nie tylko Emhyr oszalał?  
     — Emhyrowi dałeś nadzieję, że to wszystko, co uczynił, to jednak nie na próżno. Czepił się jej, żeby móc żyć z samym sobą. Jeśli ci to poprawi nastrój, jego nadzieja jest fałszywa. — Francesca wzruszyła delikatnie ramionami. — Nasza nie, bo i czerpiemy ją z innego źródła niż północne satyry. Mógłbyś wreszcie...? — szepnęła słodko, naprawdę, cholera, słodko. — Ręce mi drętwieją.  
     — Va vort. Ardded.  
     Toruviel. Roche zacisnął zęby. Zapomniał o niej, cholera. Albo założył, że popiera swoich.  
     — Skarby, które kryje ten czar, wspomogą wszystkich Aen Seidhe. — Ida rozłożyła dłonie, pokazała wnętrza nadgarstków, mówiła tonem łagodnym jak światło świtu. — Sporo z tej wiedzy i bogactw trafi wprost do Filavandera i przysłuży się Górom Sinym. Ręczę słowem.  
     Toruviel ma kuszę, myślał szybko Vernon, musi celować we Francescę, ale to przecież nic nie da, czarodziejka i Wiedząca na pewno sobie poradzą z byle bełtem... Może Ida i Francesca grają na czas. Może wolą pokojowe rozwiązanie. Może chcą spróbować nie skrzywdzić jednej ze swoich. Dla spokoju sumienia.  
     — Umówiliśmy się z Temerią na służbę w zamian za amnestię i pomoc dla naszych w Novigradzie. Temeria ani Roche nas dotąd nie zdradzili. Ba! — w głosie Toruviel zabrzmiało bardzo teatralne zdumienie. — Dotąd się nawet wywiązują. A Scoia’tael nie łamie danego słowa. Nawet dla skarbów. Nawet dla wiedzy. Nawet dla władzy — ostatnie słowa prawie wypluła.  
     — Toruviel. — Ida zdawała się wcieleniem wyrozumiałości. — Nie dawaj się ponosić emocjom, choćby uzasadnionym.  
     Prychnięcie.  
     — Nie dziwi mnie, że nie rozróżniacie emocji od honoru. Ani jednego, ani drugiego nigdy nie...  
     — Toruviel… Gwedd — w głosie Idy pojawiło się zmęczenie i jakieś prawdziwe – brzmiące jak prawdziwe – napięcie. — Beágh.  
     I już nasze szlachetne panie drogi pokojowej spróbowały, domyślał się Vernon, więc teraz mogą z owym spokojnym sumieniem pozbyć się przeszkody. Jak na dobrych przywódców przystało – wiedzące, kiedy trzeba poświęcić sojuszników, podwładnych, bliskich. Dla sprawy. Dla najwyższego dobra. Pewnie nawet słusznie.  
     Cholera, muszę być fatalnym konetablem, przemknęło Roche’owi przez głowę, gdy otwierał usta:  
     — Nawet jeśli zgodzę się współpracować, to słowa mają być szczerze — przypomniał. — A ja nie czuję skruchy.  
     — Nasz lud zważa na słowa i ceni sobie ich znaczenie. Właściwie znaczenie. — Ida splotła dłonie przed sobą; nadal patrzyła na coś, najpewniej Toruviel, za plecami Vernona.  
     — Nie odczuwam skruchy w żadnym znaczeniu. Zwłaszcza we właściwym. Wszystko robiłem dla Temerii. Komanda były realnym zagrożeniem.  
     Enid oparła podbródek o jego ramię, tuż przy karku. Jej policzek otarł się Roche’owi o szyję. Skóra była jedwabista, ciepła i miękka.  
     — Ale poza realnym zagrożeniem dla twojego seniora, jakie stanowili buntownicy, zabiłeś też setki cywilów. Tysiące, jeśli liczyć tych, którzy zginęli od twoich decyzji, nie miecza. Kobiety, dzieci, kozły ofiarne, krewni bojowników i handlarzy... Wiele niewinnych istnień.  
     O nie, żaden elf ani elfka, choćby najpiękniejsza na świecie, nie zmusi Vernona do klęczenia i wyzwania winy. Chcieli żyć spokojnie, było nie zdradzać Północy.  
     — Tak to już jest na wojnie. Szantażujesz, dziesiątkujesz, palisz. Nie masz czasu rozważać każdego przypadku osobno, bo nim je rozważysz, wróg zetnie ci łeb — oznajmił autorytatywnie. — Nie da się inaczej. Taki świat. Nie ja go stworzyłem. Zresztą, wy same macie na sumieniu co najmniej kilka...  
     — Mamy na sumieniu więcej, niż potrafisz sobie wyobrazić. — Francesca potrząsnęła głową, znów zapachniało krwią i różami. — Żałujemy też mocniej. Ale nikt z nas nie odpowiada za reguły rządzące wszechświatem. Gdyby istniała możliwość, by krzywdzić tylko winnych, likwidować tylko zagrożenia, niby byś z niej nie skorzystał? Nie wolałbyś tak?  
     — Nigdy nie da się...  
     — Hipotetycznie — uściśliła Ida.  
     — Hipotetycznie to oczywiście bym wolał i skorzystał — parsknął z irytacją Roche. — Szkoda, że takiego świata nie ma i nigdy nie będzie, miałbym znacznie mniej roboty.  
     Pierś Franceski uniosła się i opadła gwałtownie, jakby elfka odetchnęła głęboko. Albo może się mu tylko wydawało. Mogło się mu zwidzieć wiele rzeczy, bo uderzyło w niego magią, aż mu pociemniało w oczach, jakby ktoś przeszył go na wskroś – ale bez krwi, bez szkód, nawet bez bólu. Jakby przeszyło cię światło. Zapiera dech w piersiach, odbiera na chwilę zmysły.  
     Gdy kilka sekund później doszedł do siebie, to trzeszczące od magii powietrze zdążyło się zmienić. W sali zapachniało jak po wiosennej burzy, świeżością, wilgocią. Rozkwitającym życiem. Jakby się rozgryzło młodą, zieloniutką łodyżkę w zębach i chciwie chłeptało sok.  
     Francesca zabrała ręce.  
     — Dziękuję — szepnęła; zaraz, chyba usłyszawszy, co właśnie powiedziała, dorzuciła: — Grzeczny chłopiec.  
     Niskim, na wpół drwiącym, na wpół erotycznym tonem. W drwinie też był uwodzicielski czar pięknej kobiety i przez sekundę Roche miał ochotę zatonąć, zapomnieć, zapragnąć. Potem się przełamał, obrócił i dał królowej Dol Blathanny z całej siły w twarz.  
     Nie spodziewała się. Straciła równowagę, zaplątała się w szaty i upadła z ciężkim szelestem – łoskotem niemal – sztywnych, grubych tkanin oraz klejnotów.  
     Patrzył na nią przez sekundę czy dwie. Z góry. Krew z rozbitej wargi ciekła jej po brodzie. Nie rozkwasił jej nosa, ale siniak będzie na pół twarzy.  
     — Podasz mi rękę? — spytała wreszcie Francesca. — Magia nadal jest tutaj zwichrowana.  
     Przez moment Vernon nie rozumiał, o co chodzi – potem doszło do niego, że przy tak bogatym stroju elfka po prostu nie mogłaby wstać o własnych siłach bez pomocy jakiegoś zaklęcia. Czy przynajmniej: nie mogłaby wstać odpowiednio wdzięcznie. Mogła za to odpowiednio wdzięcznie patrzeć z dołu. Mrugać rzęsami. Wyciągać dłoń, prezentując tak smukłe palce, tak bardzo delikatne nadgarstki.  
     — Pomóż Jej Wysokości, pułkowniku.  
     Krok i uścisk Toruviel były pewne, postawa odpowiednio pełna szacunku i Roche pogratulował sobie w duchu. Najwyraźniej uczył się dyplomacji: okazał wściekłość – resztki wściekłości – nie dając powodu do żadnej wielkiej urazy.  
     — Przejście otwarte — oznajmiła Ida. — Zawiadommy resztę i nie traćmy czasu.  
     Rzeczywiście, na ścianie, w miejscu mozaiki, pojawił się portal. Najpewniej od paru wieków nieczynny. Może nawet dotąd nieużywany. Vernon mimowolnie przypomniał sobie wszystkie Geraltowe anegdoty i wyrzekiwania na portale. Oraz opisy wszystkich możliwych skutków ubocznych.  
     Ale poczekać tutaj nie mógł. Cholera wie, co te dwie uknułyby za jego plecami. Mógł mieć tylko nadzieję, że jego organizm nie zrobi niczego bardzo żenującego przy teleportacji. Ewentualnie, że któraś z jaśnie pań czarodziejek łaskawie machnie białą rączką i oczyści mu kaftan.  
     — O, szybko się uwinęliście. — Lambert był najwyraźniej pod wrażeniem.  
     Toruviel posłała Roche’owi rozbawione spojrzenie. Eskel zatrzymał się na progu portalu.  
     — Nie chcę wydać się niegrzeczny, ale biorąc pod uwagę, że nie mamy pojęcia, co czeka po drugiej stronie, lepiej chyba, jeśli ja z Lambertem przejdziemy pierwsi...  
     — Po drugie stronie nie czeka nic niebezpiecznego. — Francesca miała już iluzję nałożoną na twarz. — To komnata pojednania i wybaczenia.  
     — Albo zmyłka, która wiedzie do komnaty podstępu i zemsty. Bez urazy — ton Lamberta dobitnie wskazywał, że uraza jest akurat zamierzona — ale Aen Seidhe słyną z planowania tysiąc kroków naprzód. Nam, marnym Dh’oine, trudno się czasem...  
     — Dlatego wszystko razem z Idą sprawdzałyśmy. Umiemy liczyć do tysiąca kroków. Poza tym, nawet jeśli to pułapka, którą nie jest, to tym bardziej powinnyśmy przejść pierwsze. Nie chodzi w końcu o zemstę na Aen Seidhe.  
     — Może ci, którzy zginęli w walce, chcą zemsty na tych, którzy stchórzyli — zauważyła spokojnie Toruviel.  
     Francesca położyła dłoń na alabastrowej, gładkiej framudze.  
     — W takim razie i tak nie ma sensu posyłać przodem wiedźminów, prawda?  
     Przestąpiła próg.  
      
  
W komnacie rzeczywiście nie czekała żadna pułapka. Czekało tylko złoto, srebro, kamienie szlachetne, marmury, bryły bursztynu, puzderka pełen pereł oraz multum innych, na oko cholernie cennych rzeczy, których Roche nie potrafił zidentyfikować.  
     Franceska i Ida nie zaszczyciły tych wszystkich bogactw ani jednym spojrzeniem. Lambert przerzucał perły naszyjnika między palcami.  
     — Mogę to zabrać? Wasza Wysokość?  
     Francesca nawet nie odwróciła głowy. Spojrzała Ida.  
     — Oczywiście. Dla Keiry? — Nie czekając na potwierdzenie, wróciła do oglądania ścian.  
     — Szuka iluzji — mruknęła Toruviel. — Albo zasklepionej groty. Tak zwykle ukrywa się rzeczy w Górach Sinych — wyjaśniła w odpowiedzi na pytający wzrok Roche’a.  
     — U Wiewiórek też?  
     — Nie mieliśmy dość dobrych magów. Nie bójcie się, nic nie przegapiliście. Nie biliście nas za słabo.  
     — A gdybym nawet, powiedziałabyś mi?  
     Lambert z Eskelem wymienili czujne spojrzenia.  
     — Tak. — Toruviel lustrowała pomieszczenie. — Ja, Yaevinn, ktokolwiek. Tu nie chodzi o moje uczucia, tylko o Scoia’tael. Aen Seidhe. Umówiliśmy się i dotrzymujemy umowy. — Spojrzała przelotnie na Roche’a. — Nadal was nienawidzimy. Jeśli będziecie żyli, gdy nasza służba się skończy, być może któryś z nas odpłaci wam za wasze zbrodnie.  
     — Zabije mnie? — dopytał konwersacyjnym tonem Vernon.  
     — Być może.  
     Mężczyzna pokiwał głową, rozbawiony. Elfie chędożenie. Jeśli lata ścigania Wiewiórek czegoś go nauczyły, to ignorowania całej tej rozbuchanej warstwy werbalnej.  
     — Ves wie o tych planach na przyszłość?  
     — Nigdy nie popierałam gwałtów. Za to rozumiem zemstę.  
     — To nie do końca odpowiedź, pułkowni...  
     Ida odchrząknęła. Odwrócili głowy w jej stronę.  
     — Oto korona króla Divethafa, ostatnia istniejąca korona elfich władców z dawnych dni. Zaginiona przez wieki, odnaleziona dzisiaj, by spocząć na czole...  
     Francesca przerwała jej.  
     — Do twarzy nam?  
     Korona była najprawdopodobniej złota, chociaż z tej odległości widać było głównie biel pereł. Były też muszle, przy skroniach, ułożone tak, by obejmować uszy. Całość była wysoka, smukła i ostra, przypominała Roche’owi splątane poroże albo narośle. Korona była nieco za duża na kobiecą głowę, ale gęste włosy elfki wyrównywały różnicę i wszystko było piękne, chociaż niepokojącą urodą. Podkreślały kości policzkowe i kształt podbródka elfki, równoważyły jej wysokie czoło.  
     — Niesamowicie. Moje oczy nie widziały tak cudnego widoku. A żyję długo. — Eskel się nawet szarmancko ukłonił.  
     — Bardzo — mruknął Vernon, czując, jak wreszcie wszystko, cała ta chędożona wyprawa, wskakuje na swoje miejsce w jego głowie. — Góry Sine zzieleniają z zazdrości. I, niech zgadnę, będą musieli się podporządkować potędze symbolu. Może nawet część Wiewiórek mu ulegnie. Twój ojciec będzie musiał przed klękać, choćby nie przed tobą, to przed koroną. Piękne, Francesco. Naprawdę.  
     Ida posłała mu delikatny uśmiech.  
     — Aretuza też zzielenieje z zazdrości — zapewnił szybko Lambert, wracając na bezpieczne tory. — A przynajmniej Keira. Cholera, jak to się kiedyś rozniesie, to nigdy mi nie wybaczy, że pomogłem innej kobiecie w zdobyciu takiej biżuterii.  
     — Weź jeszcze z kilo świecidełek, powinno pomóc — prychnął Roche.  
     — Lepiej mniej, ale do kompletu — poradziła Ida. — Kobiety cenią uwagę, czas i bardziej osobiste podejście do doboru prezentów.  
     — Co ty nie powiesz.  
     — Nie cenią za to impertynencji.  
     Vernon obserwował Francescę. Wydawała się pochłonięta koroną – co pewnie było odgrywane, przynajmniej w części – ni to zadumana, ni to pełna satysfakcji. Zastanawiał się, czy myśli bardziej o polityce, propagandzie, zwiększonych wpływach w Górach Sinych, czy też jednak o ojcu. Przypomniał sobie mściwość, z jaką o nim mówiła i nie potrafił odgadnąć.  
     — Trzeba będzie założyć tutaj teleport, silny, żeby przebić zabezpieczenia... — mruknęła Ida.  
     — A tak po prostu, na grzbiecie, to się nie da? — sarknął Lambert. — Wrota zostały chyba trwale rozpieczętowane.  
     — Swoim grzbietem szafuj, bo ja swojego nadstawiać nie zamierzam — burknął Roche.  
     — Zapieczętujemy je ponownie. Nie chcemy, żeby ekspedycja wpadła tutaj przypadkiem, prawda?  
     — A my nie doniesiemy księżnej ani ekspedycji, bo...? — Lambert; Eskel natychmiast dał mu sójkę w bok.  
     Francesca przestała na moment zajmować się sobą i koroną.  
     — Bo wam płacimy, bo macie swój honor, bo nie jesteście tym typem ludzi, bo to w końcu naprawdę skarby naszego ludu, a Toussaint ich właścicieli wybiło... Bo to nieładnie łamać serca pięknym kobietom. Wybierzcie sobie wersję.  
     Lambert sarknął, ale nie dopytywał dalej. Wrócił z Eskelem do przerzucania zawartości komnaty; wyliczali na oko wartość i żartobliwie kłócili się o podział. Francesca z Idą kontemplowały swój tryumf. Sielanka. Roche nie wiedział, czy naprawdę przestał być wściekły, czy to tylko zejście adrenaliny, ale jednak – sielanka. Nastrój lekki i bąbelkowy jak szampan.  
     — Te, Eskel, spójrz, posągi!  
       
       
     — Czyli to jednak była pułapka — mruknął Lambert.  
     — Bynajmniej. Gest dobrej woli. — Francesca oderwała się na chwilę od szykowania zaklęcia. — Oddziały dla przyszłego, wspaniałego świata. Świata koegzystencji i pokoju.  
     — Świata, który nie nadszedł — prychnął Roche. — Bardzo to w stylu elfów, przygotowywać się całe wieki na coś, co nie nastąpi.  
     Czar wszedł najwyraźniej w krytyczną fazę, bo Vernon nie doczekał się odpowiedzi, za to powietrze po chwili zgęstniało od magii. Francesca odetchnęła głęboko i padła na kolana przed posągami. Ida z Toruviel poszły w jej ślady. Lambert i Eskel byli głównie zaskoczeni, a Roche miał elfie męczeństwo w dupie.  
     — Służyliście sprawie wielkiej i najważniejszej. Wasze poświęcenie budzi nasz najwyższy szacunek. Nie ma większego honoru niż móc spojrzeć wam w oczy i uklęknąć przed wami — recytowała monotonnie Enid. — W tym, co stało się później, nie ma waszej winy i sprawiedliwym jest, byście nie cierpieli. — Przymknęła na chwilę oczy, odetchnęła głęboko. — Przepraszam. Wybaczcie mi, jeśli możecie. Proszę.  
     — Wszyscy przepraszamy. — W oczach Toruviel zalśniło coś, co można byłoby wziąć za łzy, ale jeden drobny gest Idy, naprężenie magii, wystarczył, by zniknęło.  
     Zresztą, może Roche’owi się tylko wydawało.  
     Potem łupnęło czarem. Vernon zamknął odruchowo oczy i prewencyjnie nie otwierał ich przez jakieś pół minuty.  
     Posągi były zmiażdżone na maleńkie kawałki, nie większe od kamieni osadzonych w biżuterii. W powietrzu unosił się pył – nie podusili tylko dzięki ochronie magii. Chociaż, pomyślał Roche, możliwe, że paniom chodziło bardziej o suknie i fryzury.  
     — Tak jest lepiej — stwierdziła Toruviel; nie brzmiała szczególnie pewnie. — Nie musieli oglądać... tego wszystkiego. Nie zaznali rozpaczy.  
     Vernon miał ochotę przewrócić oczyma na cały ten elfi, bezużyteczny patos – choćby dlatego, by ukryć, że mu jednak jakoś dziwnie na duchu – ale tylko spytał podejrzliwie:  
     — To na pewno wystarczy? Nie znam się na...  
     Ida uniosła dłoń. Nie odwróciła głowy.  
     — Nie mógłbyś okazać trochę szacunku? Dla ich poświecenia i naszego... naszej zbrodni?  
     — Trzeba było mi powiedzieć, że wasze delikatne serduszka to zadraśnie. Sam roztrzaskałbym te posągi. Nie miewam kłopotów z zabijaniem nieludzi.  
     Elfki milczały chwilę. Wiedźmini grzebali butami w ziemi.  
     — Za długo by trwało. — Francesca; cicho, spokojnie, z dostojeństwem. — Ale postanawiamy założyć, że z typową dla siebie nonszalancją oznajmiłeś, iż wolałbyś oszczędzić nam bólu. Za to dziękujemy.


	12. Epilog

     — To ile na tym żarobiłeś? — Lambert uniósł kielich. — Na pewno cosz ci dała. Elfy... nie lubią długów.  
     Eskel syknął. Czy raczej chciał syknąć, wyszło mu raczej siorbnięcie. Sporo już popili.  
     — Tak o... fołsie? Niegłeczne.  
     — Dlatego pytam po paru butelszynach.  
     — Ja nic. Temeria dobre kilkadziesiąt tysięcy. W nilfgaardzkiej walucie. — Roche nie miał mocniejszej głowy niż wiedźmini, skądże; po prostu umiał dobrze udawać, że dotrzymuje im kroku.  
     Odmawianie kolejki wprost kończy się niesnaskami towarzyskimi, nawet jeśli wszyscy już i tak wiedzą, że jesteś szpiegiem.  
     — Bliszej stu czy dwusziestu?  
     — W połowie.  
     Lambert gwizdnął przez zęby.  
     — Muszi cię lubicz... Czo ty w łószku takiego robiśsz?  
     — Daj spokłój, Łambert — wybełkotał Eskel.  
     Vernon był mu wdzięczny. Wdawanie się w bójkę z wiedźminami byłoby głupotą, zwłaszcza, gdy za trzy dni miał wreszcie wracać do Temerii – a wypił już jednak nieco i sam z siebie by się pewnie nie powstrzymał.  
       
  
       
     — Właściwie jestem ciekawa — rzuciła Ida znad segregowanych skarbów. — Filavander zna dobrze tę Toruviel. Myślisz, że ona naprawdę chciała pomóc Roche’owi... z jakiegoś poczucia obowiązku... czy wiedziała, że swoim wejściem zmusi go do pomocy nam?  
     Teleportowanie tego wszystkiego do Dol Blathanny po cichu trochę im zajęło, a powinny jeszcze wrócić do Toussaint, uświetnić swoim pobytem ostatnie posezonowe dni, pożegnać się z Anariettą.  
     — Roche jest sentymentalnym cholerykiem. — Enid pogłaskała ocelota, który owijał się jej wokół stóp. — Bardzo sentymentalnym i bardzo przywiązanym do żołnierzy, z którymi służy. To musi być oczywiste dla każdego Aen Seidhe, a nawet Dh’oine, który przebywał z nim dłużej niż godzinę. Pytanie, czy chciałaby nam pomóc. Mogę o to zagadnąć Filavandrela, jeśli ty nie chcesz.  
     — Możesz. — Ida przymierzyła sygnet; zsunął się jej z palca. — Ale nie sądzę, żeby wiedział. Chyba się mu już nie zwierza.  
     — Trudno się dziwić. — Francesca na jedno westchnięcie przerwała zabawę z kotem. — Nie winiłabym jej, gdyby wolała Roche'a.  
     — Nikt nie mówi o winie. Nie jej przynajmniej. Co ty zamierzasz zrobić z niewczesną przysięgą?  
     — Dotrzymać, oczywiście. — Królowa spojrzała na nią ze zdziwieniem. — Nie mam wyboru. Ale to nie będzie trudne. Nie planujemy przecież nic przeciwko temu jego kraikowi, a nawet jeśli któreś z naszych działań wpłyną jakoś na... ludzkie królestwa ogólnie... to przecież nadal nie będzie to celowo wymierzone w Temerę jako taką.  
  
  
  
Wóz, dość szeroki, by pomieścić sypialnię i gabinet, raźno toczył się na północ. W kierunku Temerii. Roche miał ochotę co pięć minut otwierać drzwi i sprawdzać, czy powietrze już swojsko pachnie. Czy niebo ma domowy odcień. Czy może nawet zaczęły się na nim zbierać chmury i za chwilę lunie jak z cebra, niemal zwalającą z nóg kotarą deszczu, taką, jaka ani razu nie przytrafiła się mu w Touissant.  
     — Wizyta dyplomatyczna udała się nad podziw — ćwierkał Lucien. — Zrobiliśmy niesamowicie dobre wrażenie. Na księżnej, nilfgaardzkich posłańcach, na Jej Wysokości Francesce... Nawet kilka niewielkich, dobrze wyglądających skandali wywołaliśmy! I udało nam się nie zadrażnić zbytnio stosunków z północnymi lennami Cesarstwa!  
     Vernon był zbyt szczęśliwy, że wracają, by złośliwie komentować, kiwał więc jedynie głową.  
     — Dwór będzie ze mnie taki dumny! Luiza się uśmiechnie, może nawet pozwoli zbliżyć się do swoich dwórek... Bogowie, może Talar da mi nawet jakąś specjalną premię!  
     Tutaj Roche, chociaż rozanielony perspektywą powrotu, nie zdzierżył.  
     — Ale właściwie za co? Za pilnowanie mnie niby? Czy ja dziecko jestem? Kto reprezentował Temerię, ja czy ty?  
     Kątem oka dostrzegł, jak Lucien unosi oczy ku niebu. I podejrzanie zgodliwie kiwa głową przy „dziecko jestem?”.  
     — Możemy się podzielić premią. W końcu gdyby nie moje bezcenne wskazówki...  
     — Może cię też spotkać przykry wypadek, nim wrócimy do Wyzimy — burknął Roche. — Nadal ci nie zapomniałem tego przeklętego dubletu. Pił mnie wszędzie, gdzie się dało. Miałem ochotę przyłożyć komuś w zęby, a musiałem szczerzyć własne! Zapomnij o premii, ciesz się, że z życiem ujdziesz.  
     Lucien umilkł. Raczej urażony niż przestraszony, stwierdził Vernon z irytacją. Zaraz jednak Laloux, wpatrzony teraz ostentacyjnie w okno, jęknął:  
     — Do kaduka, co za chmurzysko! Jak nic będzie lało!  
     Roche poczuł spływający na niego spokój. Byli w domu.  
  
       
     — Myślisz, że lepiej, by ktoś z nimi był, jak najwięcej osób, żeby złagodzić ich ból, czy raczej będą woleli przeżyć go bez świadków?  
     Ida ściągała bransoletki, jedna za drugą, szybkimi, ale spokojnymi, równymi ruchami:  
     — Myślę, że nie dasz rady zdjąć zaklęć z takiej liczby obiektów sama. Myślę, że nawet nas dwie to wyczerpie. Myślę, że będzie dowodem nie tylko wielkiego kunsztu, ale i szczęścia, jeśli po zakończeniu rytuału zachowamy przytomność. Nie myślę za to, że rozsądnym jest podejmować ryzyko, iż nasi goście przebudzą się, a nie będzie nikogo, by ich odpowiednio przywitał.  
     Francesca bawiła się z ocelotami. Zwierzęta udawały, że z całej siły gryzą jej palce, i mruczały z rozkoszy, gdy drapała je po łbach.  
     — Radzisz wezwać służbę? Sekret powierzony pokojowym nie jest sekretem.  
     — Nie tylko służba żyje w twoim pałacu.  
     — W takim razie Filavandrel? Inni mędrcy Gór Sinych? Przy dostępie do wielkiej wiedzy i władzy, a nas nieprzytomnych? Bardzo im ufasz. Chociaż ty może i masz powody.  
     — I tak zamierzamy podzielić się z nimi wiedzą i władzą.  
     — Dla dobra naszego ludu. Oczywiście. Wolałabym wszakże dzielić się tym, co posiadam, a nie pozwolić sobie odebrać, a potem prosić Góry Sine o zgodę za każdym razem, gdy zechcę choćby dotknąć palcem.  
     — Twoja pozycja jest silniejsza. I to ciebie popiera Filavandrel.  
     — Nas — poprawiła bez nacisku Francesca. — I ufam mu. W granicach rozsądku. Po prostu chciałabym zachować przywileje odkrywcy. Możesz to nazwać kaprysem.  
     — Oczywiście. — Ida strzepnęła dłońmi, wygładziła fałdy prostej sukni. — Jestem gotowa. Na pewno chcesz to zrobić bez pomocy?  
     — Oni i tak nie unikną bólu, a kilka chwil ich niepewności jest dla nas najmniejszą możliwą polityczną stratą. To są stare elfy. Kopalnie wiedzy i mocy. Nie mamy wyboru. Dosyć, dosyć, minne me. — Francesca odsunęła drapieżniki i podeszła do ułożonych rzędami figurek.  
     Było ich niewiele ponad tuzin, od malutkich, przypominających koraliki biżuterii, po kilkukilogramowe, solidne posągi. Wszystkie przedstawiały elfie postaci, w mniej bądź bardziej uproszczonej formie. Patrzyła na nie chwilę. Ida położyła jej dłoń na ramieniu.  
     — To bardzo... — Franscesce drżał głos — ...trudne. Być władcą bez prawa łaski. Ale gen Starszej Krwi przepadł, a poświęcono już tak wiele, tak wielu... Ynne gweddien...  
     Koty przemknęły ku niej, zaczęły ocierać się o kolana.  
     — Okazać litość byłoby okrucieństwem i podłością — Ida mówiła płasko, monotonnie. — Jedyne, co się liczy, to Drzwi. Na tym świecie czeka nas zagłada, w takiej czy innej formie. Skup się na tych emocjach i czerp z nich magię, wyobraź sobie cel i czerp z niego siłę, a może nawet zachowamy przytomność i będziemy mogły godnie powitać najtęższe umysły króla Divethafa.  
     — Moja droga, mam za sobą wieki czarowania. Nie musisz mi przypominać podstaw.  
     Ida uśmiechnęła się leciutko.  
     — O, jeśli skupisz się na ambicji, to sił starczy nam nie na dwa tuziny, a mendle novigradzkie takich figurek. Pora budzić naszych śpiących rycerzy.  
     Francesca uśmiechnęła się ironicznie. Po poprzednim wzruszeniu nie zostało już ani śladu.  
     — I mieć nadzieję, że wśród nich znajduje się choć jeden specjalista od podróży międzyświatowych.  
  
       
     — Enid aen Gleanna, zwana Francescą Findabair, nosi teraz koronę Divethafa, ostatniego z naszych królów.  
     — Z pewnością jej do twarzy. Elaine esseath elaine.  
     Ida i Filavandrel wymienili między sobą spojrzenia. Potem on ukłonił się Wiedzącemu, prawie do ziemi, a ona skinęła krótko głową. Wyglądało na to, że rozmowa zakończona.  
     Ale kiedy już wychodzili z wyłożonej marmurem, dawniej naturalnej groty, dobiegł ich spokojny, starannie modulowany głos ojca Franceski:  
     — Powiedzcie jej, że skrzywiłem usta albo drgnąłem, albo skrytykowałem gust biednego Divethafa, albo w jakiś inny sposób okazałem te uczucia, na które liczy, jakiekolwiek by one były. To z pewnością kupi wam jej przychylność i pomoże w politycznych planach, jakiekolwiek by były te z kolei. Jej przychylność oraz zaufanie sprawią, że lepiej przysłużycie się i Górom, i mnie.  
     — Oczywiście. — Filavandrel ukłonił się raz jeszcze; Ida tylko się uśmiechnęła.


End file.
